The Guardians
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Clarke is a descendant of an ancient tribe. Through the powers granted to her by the Great Spirit she will try to protect the people of the Ark, and the dangers that await them on Earth. Lexa, Commander of the 12 Clans is also granted powers by Wanka Tanka (Great Spirit). Each leader wants peace for their people, but can it be done? Clarke/Lexa and Elemental Powers!
1. Chapter 1: The Great Spirit

Summary:

"When the moment comes that the fire burns blue, a duel shall bring a strengthening of bonds and shall mark an end to our suffering."

Clarke is a descendant of leaders from an ancient tribe who swore to protect her people. Through the powers granted to her by the Great Spirit she will try to protect the people of the Ark from the dangers that await them on Earth. Descending from another ancient tribe, Lexa, Heda of 12 Clans, gifted with the power of the Commanders spirit also seeks to lead her people towards peace. Will the ancient prophecy be fulfilled? Will Clarke and Lexa join forces to save their people? Or will the ancient powers consume them, leading the world towards a path of death and destruction once again?

Follows the story of the 100.

Notes:

Well, this just came to me one day. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do want me to continue this story please leave a comment below.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter 1: The Great Spirit

* * *

" **When the moment comes that the fire burns blue, a duel shall bring a strengthening of bonds and shall mark an end to our suffering."**

* * *

Jake Griffin sat at his desk going over the schematics of the Ark. He sighed heavily as he dropped the tablet to run his hands through his hair in frustration. The Ark was dying and he knew that he couldn't keep it running for very much longer. Maybe it had 20 years left…maybe.

His team of engineers could barely keep up with the amount of problems that seemed to occur on a daily basis. One problem would be fixed, only for two more to take its place. It was exhausting, and it was days like today that he wished he could quit.

The small giggle that sounded behind him however was a quick reminder as to why he would never stop fixing the Ark, why he would never stop fighting. Turning in his chair in the direction of the giggle, he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as his eyes came to rest on his 5 year old daughter Clarke. Her blonde hair draped softly down her face, curling at the ends as she stared down at the paper on the table. Her little hand grasped a blue crayon as she smiled down at the drawing she was creating.

It was moments like this that Jake was reminded as to why he needed to fight so hard to keep the Ark alive. His daughter, the light of his world needed him and he would do anything to protect her.

She must have sensed his gaze as she looked up from her drawing to stare up at him. The look of complete love and adoration that adorned his daughter's face when she stared at him always caused his heart to skip. But it was her eyes, those bright blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, those always seemed to take his breath away.

"Daddy," giggled Clarke pushing her chair back, grabbing her drawing as she stumbled towards him.

Jake opened his arms and accepted his daughter into his embrace before lifting her on his lap.

"How is my Nirvelli today?" he affectionately asked as he hugged her close to his side. Nirvelli was the name his mother bestowed upon Clarke after she was born and it had become his daughter's nickname ever since.

His mother family was a part of the Tudas tribe before the war.

Before Clarke's birth his mother was old and grew very sick. Abby, his wife and head doctor on the Ark told him that his mother only had a few months to live. However, Jake knew better. His mother's name was Nina, meaning strength and his mother always lived up to her name. His belief in her rang true when he told his mother that he and Abby were expecting a child. The absolute strength and determination that he saw set into his mother's crystal blue eyes that day told him that she would live to see his daughter born.

Nina fought against her sickness until the day Clarke was born. Against his wife's wishes Jake took Clarke from the medical wing the day she was born and brought her to his mother. Jake entered the room to find his mother's frail body lying in her bed, the uneven and pained rise and fall of her chest signaled to Jake that his mother did not have much time. The sound of the door shutting behind him startled his daughter awake and she cried out to him. Jake cradled his daughter to his body, whispering soft words to her as he tried to soothe her cries away.

"Bring her…"

Jake barely heard his mother's weak voice over Clarke's cries. Bringing his head up from his crying daughter Jake stepped towards his mother, her eyes never strayed from the small bundle in his arms. Stopping by his mother's bed he gently cupped his daughter's body to slowly bring her down onto his mother's chest.

A frail wrinkled hand shook at his mother's side but it slowly rose until it came to rest on his daughter's head. The crying ceased, and Jake watched as his mother's crystal blue eyes met their reflection in his daughters.

Silence echoed throughout his mother's room as the two stared at one another.

"Nirvelli…" whispered his mother with knowing eyes.

Jake's eyes widened at his mother's words. Nirvelli, meaning Water Child was a sacred name among his mother's people.

"Mother you can't mean…" started Jake as he stared down at his daughter in shock.

"Akule," his mother interrupted using his tribal name. Although her voice was weak, her conviction was strong as she pulled her eyes from her granddaughter to meet her sons.

"I know you don't believe…in our ways…our people," said his mother eyes shining brightly up at him. "You have always believed in what you can see…and touch…never what you can't. But just because you can't see it…smell it…feel it…it does not mean it isn't there Akule."

Her breath was coming out in shorter gasps as she brought her eyes from her son to stare at the small child on her chest.

"She is the child of the Great Spirit…protect her and she will lead you to salvation…"

Moving her hand from the infant's head and using her fingers she drew with a shaky hand a sign of the Great Spirit onto her granddaughter's forehead.

"Yigquu osaniyu advanto adadoligi nigohilve nasquv utloyasi nihi."

And with that, her mother's hand fell to her side as she took her last breath.

Jake eyes shot wide at his mother's last words. He was not fluent in his mother's language but he knew enough to know what she had said.

 _May the Great Spirit's blessing always be with you_

Jake was frozen. His mother had passed, she was gone and in her passing she marked his daughter as a child of the Great Spirit.

The cries of his daughter broke him from his stupor and he stepped forward to pick his daughter up and into his arms. He cradled her to his chest as he stared at his mother's prone body. She was right, he never believed in his family's' beliefs or the ways of her people. Science was the only thing he believed in and she knew that. Belief or not however, his mother's words shook him to the very core.

The sound of his daughter's cries stopped and Jake dragged his eyes away from his mother's and to the small bundle in his arms.

When he met Clarke's gaze, he felt drawn into her eyes. Her eyes were open, revealing icy blues that were framed with thick long lashes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like being pulled into a frozen lake. It pierced right through Jake, as the countless shades of blue swirled together to form of whirlpool of emotions that one would expect to see in the wise eyes of an elder, not in a day old infant. His heart clenched painfully as he met those flickering azure orbs as they were unmistakably the eyes of something far greater than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Jake was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality at his daughter's call. He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts before bringing his gaze back to his daughter. Clarke was staring up at him with worried eyes.

"I am sorry my love," he smiled down at her bringing his hand to push back the few blonde strands of hair that fell in her face. "Daddy just got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Jake watches as his daughter stared at him for a few seconds, her deep knowing eyes seemed to recognize that something was troubling him but the reassuring nod he gave her seemed to quell her concerns.

"I was showing you my picture," she said softly to him as she brought up the brightly colored paper to show him.

Jake pulled his eyes away from her to stare down at the picture being held out to him. His eyes took in the brightly colored picture and smiled at the clear talent his daughter had for drawing. The picture was of their family, and by the looks of the trees and grass they were on earth. He took in the details surrounding them, smiling at the drawing of a deer that she clearly attempted to copy from the wildlife book she had spread out on her desk.

"A deer?" he questioned with a smile.

Clarke returned his smile, beaming with pride that he was able to recognize what she had drawn.

"Yup, he has antlers," she pointed to the drawing of the deer to the brown spikes she drew on his head.

"Very good," nodded Jake proud that his daughter was remembering what she learned from his teachings of Earth.

He continued searching the drawing, taking in the details but the sight of something that Clarke drew in the sky had him freezing. He must have tightened his hold on Clarke at what he saw because she shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"Daddy…"

"What is this sweetheart?" he kept his voice steady as he pointed to a symbol that Clarke should not have any knowledge of. It was a geometrical symbol of what looked like an eye. Jake recognized the symbol from his mother's teachings, the symbol of the Great Spirit.

Jake pulled his eyes from the picture to bring his gaze to his daughter whom was biting her lip and staring at her picture, conflict evident on her face.

"Clarke," Jake prodded gently, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I see it in my dreams sometimes," whispered Clarke staring at the symbol and then looking back up to her father, apprehension evident in her eyes.

"Are you mad?" she asked, her voice small.

Jake's heart clenched painfully at his daughter's words and the vulnerability in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"No Nirvelli," Jake whispered softly to his daughter, cupping her face and looking deep into her eyes so that she could see his honesty plain and true. "I am just surprised."

His daughter continued to stare at him, almost as if she were trying to read his emotions, which Jake recognized was something a 5 year old should not be capable of doing. Clarke must have deemed this statement true as she pulled her eyes away from his gaze to stare down at the picture. Her small hand came up to stroke the symbol on the paper.

"Sometimes in my dreams I hear voices. I don't see faces, just voices. They speak in a language I can't understand but they make me feel safe."

Jake fought against the natural urges to stiffen at his daughter's words, not wanting to scare her.

"They bring me to the water daddy and it is everywhere…like in the books…the ocean…water as far as I can see daddy."

Clarke stops as she looks up from the symbol to meet her father's gaze.

"Sometimes I play in it and it plays back. The water it tickles me. It likes to play in my hands. And sometimes when the voices get really loud the water…" she pauses and whispers to him as if it is a secret, "it turns to ice."

The silence in the room is defining and Jake really has no idea how to handle this situation. This was not his daughter's imagination. The symbol, the voices, the water…no this was something else entirely. But most importantly it was also something completely out of his control. This is something he cannot fix nor help her handle.

Now more than ever, he wished he had listened to his mother's teachings as a child.

"Do you play with the water here Clarke, on the Ark?" Jake asked making sure to keep his voice steady.

Clarke stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before smiling.

"It is just a dream daddy. The water here doesn't play back silly!"

Clarke giggled at the thought before burying her head into her father's neck and sighing.

"Of course not sweetheart," sighed Jake wrapping his arm around his daughter before placing a kiss upon her head. "Daddy is just being silly."

Clarke gives another sigh of content into her father's neck settling deeper into his embrace.

Jake holds his daughter closely, one arm wrapped fully around her while the other continues to hold her drawing. His eyes traced back to the Great Spirit symbol on the paper and his heart clenches painfully in his chest at the thought of what of what the Great Spirit had in store for his daughter.

* * *

 **12 Years Later**

"In this time of uncertainty, we will come together as a people. I'm telling you this because you must know the truth and because I want a future for my child and yours. Be strong."

Jake Griffin nodded towards the recording device, finishing his speech before shutting it off. The people needed to know that Ark's oxygen supply was running out. The people needed to make a future for their children, and they all, together should decide how to make that future.

"You are really going to do it?"

Jake startled in his chair turning to see his 17 year old daughter leaning up against the wall, staring at him with confliction evident in her eyes.

Jake sighed, wishing he could have kept his daughter out of this mess.

"The people deserved to know…you deserved to know Clarke."

Clarke continued leaning up against the wall, her crystal blue eyes seemed to take in everything around her, from her father's words to his body language. Finally after some moments of silence she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards her father, stopping only few feet from him.

"Tell me what I can do to help."

Jake jumped from the chair at her words and reached out to place his hand on her shoulders.

"No Clarke," he spoke with as much strength as possible. "You were never here. You do not know about this. Do you understand me?"

His daughter's blue eyes lit up with fire at his words.

"They will kill you for this," she practically growled out to him. "I will not stand by idly while they float you into space dad!"

Tears filled Jake's eyes at his daughter's words, but he nodded to her confirming the punishment he would no doubt be subjected to after going against the council's orders to keep the oxygen crisis as secret.

"I need to protect my people Clarke at whatever the cost," he whispered reaching up and grasping the back of his daughter's neck and pulling her gently closer to him until her forehead was resting against his. They stood there in silence, taking strength from each other before Jake spoke again this time with more conviction.

"I need to protect you, Nirvelli."

Clarke gasped at his father's words, he had not called her that name since she was a small child.

"They are my people to," croaked out Clarke. "You are my people."

Jake smiled at her words and pulled his daughter into his arms.

"You will be a great leader someday Clarke," sighed Jake tightening his arms around her. "Which is why I need you here. I need you to protect our people."

Clarke pulled back from her father's arms, a retort at the tip of her tongue but suddenly the door to their room flew open and guards marched into their room.

They quickly separated the two and grabbed both of them.

"No! Don't please!"

Clarke pleaded with the guards but it fell on deaf ears as they grabbed her father and started dragging him from the room.

Clarke pulled from the guards hold on her and flung herself into her father's arms one last time before pulling back.

"I will warn them. I will find a way to save our people," she promised her father.

Jakes eyes flew open at her words as he desperately looked around at the guards to see if they heard her.

They had.

"No Clarke!" growled out Jake as the guards ripped him from his daughter and started pulling him down the hallway.

"Don't Clarke. Don't say anything!"

Her father's voice carried down the hallway until he was out of sight.

"Dad! Let me go!" she cried out to him as the guards held her back.

"Dad!"

* * *

Standing just outside the chamber in which he would soon be floated out to space for treason Jake stared down at his wife.

"I'm sorry. The people deserved to know."

Abby let out a choked sob at his words before launching into his arms.

"I am sorry," she whispered into his ear.

Jake encircled her in his arms, and nodded at her words. They both knew what she was apologizing for.

"Take care of Clarke for me…"

"Dad!"

Jake and Abby separated at the sound of their daughter's voice as they both turned to see her running down the hallway,

"Clarke you shouldn't be here..."

His words were interrupted as his daughter launched into his arms. The strangled gasps and cries into his neck were breaking his heart but he also knew that he didn't have much time.

Pulling her away from his arms, he reached up and wiped the tears from his daughter's face.

"Hey," he kept his voice low and calm, trying to convey as much strength for his family. "It's going to be okay Clarke. I promise."

Clarke let out a large sob at his words and wrapped her arms around herself.

Jake's eyes filled with tears at the thought of the pain he has caused his daughter through his actions.

Kneeling down in front of her he grabbed his mother's wrist band from his arm and untied it. It has been in his family for generations, his mother once told him and he knew he would someday pass it on to his daughter. The band was black with multiple inscriptions in another language carved in it and also symbols.

" _It is the leaders mark Akule. My father before me, his mother before him and all the way back to the first leader of our family wore this as a statement to all that we would lead our people and always protect them."_

 _His mother's fragile hand could barely tie the band around his wrist but moments later she finally did before settling back into her bed, the small task taking all her strength._

 _Her crystal blue eyes fixated on the band that now adorned his wrist before they moved up to meet his gaze._

" _Protect our people Akule. It is in your blood."_

Jake's hands shook, just as his mother's did all those years ago as he tied the band around his daughter's wrist.

"I need you to keep this safe for me," he whispered finishing the tie and running his fingers down the symbols in the band.

The moment however is interrupted by the Chancellor's voice.

"Jake, it is time."

Jake stiffens at the man's voice but nods his head in acceptance.

"No," whispered Clark squeezing his hand. "I won't let you die."

Jake stands to face his daughter, his final goodbyes at the tip of his tongue but the sight before him leaves him breathless.

There is a hardness to his daughter's eyes that he has never seen before and her eyes…they were glowing. The blue in her eyes was almost completely absorbing her pupils. It wasn't just her eyes however that had him at a loss of breath but it was also the frozen tear stains on her face. Almost as if they froze in place as they escaped from her eyes.

Jake moved quickly, bringing his hands up and cupping his daughter's face and covering the ice tears before anyone could see. He had to stop the gasp from leaving his lips at the freezing temperature of her skin.

"Clarke look at me," Jake calls to her but the light in her eyes only seemed to grow.

The temperature around them seemed to drop as well.

"Clarke look at me!" Jake called to her again shaking her slightly, trying to ignore the way he could see his breath in the rapidly decreasing temperature.

"Nirvelli!"

His daughter finally seemed to hear his words as her eyes shot to him and the light in her eyes slowly started to fade. The temperature surrounding them too began to rise.

"That's it," said Jake soothingly rubbing his daughter's cheeks but also breaking up the ice on her face. "That's it, deep breaths now."

His daughter's eyes were now completely back to normal and she looked at him in a panic. Jake could see that she understood what just happens.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said to her nodding slowly.

"Jake," the Chancellor's voice called again, the firmness in his tone letting everyone know that he needed to go.

"Look at me Clarke," said Jake in a hushed whisper. "The answers you seek are tied to the band. Listen to the voices, they will guide you. Do you understand me?"

Clarke stared up at him with wide eyes, almost as if she were seeing her father for the first time.

"I love you," he whispered to her before stepping away from his daughter for the last time.

Slowly he stepped back never breaking eye contact from her until he was in the chamber.

"Remember Nirvelli, protect our people."

The door shut in front of him separating him forever from his daughter. He gave her a reassuring smile, before speaking one last time.

"May the Great Spirit's blessing always be with you."

The outer doors opened and he welcomed the blackness that followed.

* * *

Notes:

Well what do you guys think? Please let me know. Comments definitely make writing easier when I know there are people out there interested in my story!


	2. Chapter 2: Protect our People

Notes:

Well what do you guys think? Please let me know. Comments and Kudos's definitely make writing easier when I know there are people out there interested in my story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Protect our People

* * *

Summary:

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am still looking for a Beta for this story so please comment below if you are interested! Thanks! Enjoy!

Also there are going to be two languages throughout this story. I went to google translator and looked through all the languages to see which language felt the best for Clarke's people. I choose Afrikaans. I am in no way trying to degrade nor insult anyone who speaks this language, in fact I am very much in love with the language which is why I chose it for the this story.

Also like with any story that has a foreign language tied into the regular english is quite difficult to write. I made the decision to write the translation at bottom of the sentence, instead off putting the translation of the text at the end of the story. I know as a reader I get frustrated when I have to scroll up and down through the story to understand what is being said, only to try and find where I left off after I read the translation.

I hope this makes my story easier to read. If not please let me know! I want to make this story enjoyable to read and if something doesn't feel right then let me know!

* * *

Clarke knew she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming to be where she was at right now.

Her dream was always the same. The same beach. The same ocean. One would think she would grow tired of the repetitiousness of it all but Clarke knew she would never. How can anyone grow tired of something so beautiful?

She pushed her feet to sink deeper into the sand and like always she couldn't help but wiggle her toes deeper into the ground. The sound of the tide bringing the water in closer however pulled her gaze from the sand between her toes to the water that was making its way towards her. A few seconds later it crashed softly into her feet, washing the sand away, almost if it was cleansing her.

Clarke breathed in deeply. The smell of the water invaded her senses and caused a shiver to run down her spine. The water moved slowly around her, rising steadily, higher and higher it moved up her legs caressing her with each inch in climbed. It doesn't take long for the water to be hip level and Clarke opens her eyes to drag her fingers over the water's surface.

The water moved softly around Clarke's outstretched fingertips. Dragging her fingertips on the surface Clarke watched as the water moved with her hand, almost as if she were painting a picture that no one would ever see. Stopping her movements Clarke pulled her hand out of the water and watched as gravity took hold and the droplets began their decent down her hand. She watched as the droplets reached the tip of her elbow, the end of their descent before joining together to create a larger heavier droplet which quickly surrender to gravity and fell. She watched as the droplet collided back into the water, a blue ring forming when the droplet found its way back home.

Dragging her eyes from haloed water back up her arm Clarke's eyes soon became transfixed onto a small droplet that seemed to be stuck on her knuckle. It shook against her skin, almost as if it was fighting gravity in order to stay with Clarke for a moment longer.

Clarke smiled at the droplets flight before reaching towards it with her other hand. She carefully placed her finger under the droplet, and slowly pushed up into it. Within seconds the droplet had a new place to call home as it sat comfortably on the tip of Clarke's finger. Clarke smiled at the droplet remembering her father's words when she was a small child.

 _"_ _Remember Clarke, water is powerful. It can wash away earth, put out fire, and even destroy iron. Water can carve its way through stone. And when trapped, water makes a new path. Always strive to be like the water Nirvelli. Never lose your heart, because like the water your heart will always overcome the hardness it faces."_

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her father and his teachings. But even with tear clouded vision she did not miss the magic that was happening in front of her. The small droplet that once sat on her fingertip now floated in front of her eyes. Clarke smiled at the droplet not surprised at all by the magical water that always found its way to surprise her in her dreams.

Clarke reached out her hand towards the droplet intent on finding out what magic the water possessed.

 **"Het jy die krag Nirvelli voel?"**

(Do you feel its power Nirvelli?)

Clarke jumped at the voice and watched with sadness as the magical droplet fell back into the water. She sighed in frustration at the rippled water that formed after the droplet connected back with the water.

 **"** **Dit is tyd dat ons pepole weer eindig die infinite stroom."**

(It is time our people once again join the infinite stream)

She had forgotten about the voices that always accompanied her dreams. They were always here. Speaking in a soothing but powerful voices. She could never understand them but she knew that whatever they were saying was the key to understanding what happened to her before her father was executed.

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed once again, wishing she could understand, just once what the voices were telling her. Instead the sound of her father's voice flooded her mind.

 _"_ _Listen to the voices, they will guide you."_

Clarke's father's voice echoed in her mind. He wanted her to listen to them but how? How can she listen to a voice that speaks a language she does not understand? Why did he leave her? Why couldn't he be here to help her through this?!

 **"Dit in jou siel water kind"**

(It is in your soul water child)

Clarke blinked back angry tears, all of it becoming too much for her to handle.

"I can't understand you!" she yelled out, tears streaming down her face.

 **" Dit gebad jy by jou geboorte en sal weer op jou dood"**

(It embraced you are your birth and will once again upon your death)

"I don't understand you! Do you hear me! I don't know what you are saying!"

Clarke's anger flowed through her and like a damn finally breaking against the influx of crushing water, her anger burst from her body. Letting out a rage filled scream she brought her fists down into the water in fury. The water that shot from her fists impact created large waves, waves that Clarke was too blinded by anger to realize formed into large tidal surf's that streamed off into the distance.

The large waves gathered much of the water around Clark as she now stood in only ankle deep water.

So many emotions weighed heavily on Clarke and like the droplets of water that that fell from her elbow minutes before, Clarke too succumbed to gravity's power and fell to her knees. Sobs of frustration and sadness escaped from her throat as her body shook.

 **"Laat dit was weg jou vrees , Nirvelli"**

(Let it wash away your fear, Nirvelli)

Clarke's eyes shot wide at this voice. It sounded different. The other voices always sounded as if they were coming from above her, surrounding her, but this voice, this voice sounded like it was only feet from her. Looking up from the ground she gasped and shot back in surprise at the woman who was standing before her.

She was elderly, almost frail looking. Her bright white hair flowed in long curls framing her face. Her hair looked so much more white now as Clarked took in the woman's olive colored skin. Clarke dragged her eyes down the woman's body to stop on her top, a brightly colored blue and high collared vest covered the woman's chest to flow down past her hips stopping mid thigh, right above a pair of black leather pants.

The women also wore a shoulder plate with engraving that Clarke soon recognized the similarity between those designs and the ones that adorned her bracelet. Clarke stared at the armor plate but continued her inspection of the woman before her as her eyes dragged down the woman's exposed arms.

Her arms were small, and frail due to her age but Clarke could see the underlying strength that they still held. There were brands on her arms, symbols and inscriptions cascaded down the them. Clarke's eyes shot wide at the brands. The pain they would have caused to recieve would have to be unimaginable.

Clarke took in every brand, as her eyes traveled down the woman's arms until she came to rest on her hands, which Clarke soon realized were grasping a staff like weapon that was digging heavily into the sand below.

Clarke dragged her eyes back up the woman's body to meet her gaze. A gasp escaped Clarke's mouth as her gaze was met with bright blue eyes, eyes that looked so familiar. It took a second for Clarke to make the connection but when she did another strangled gasp sounded. Her eyes, they were so similar to her fathers. There was a kindness to them that she only ever saw in her father's.

The woman smiled, perhaps understanding the connection Clarke made or maybe she was just smiling at the reaction her presence had caused.

The woman dipped her slowly to Clarke, in greeting perhaps? Clarke didn't know what the action signified but soon after the woman started to move, slowly her eyes never leaving Clarke's as she crouched until the two were eye level.

Clarke fought every urge to back away from the woman, knowing that this woman could possibly hurt her, but also maybe finally give her the answers she so desperately needed.

The woman continued her slow and gentle movements to lower her hand from her staff and into water at their feet. Her hand was palm up and Clarke watched in amazement as the water, moving on its own accord began to pool around her hand. After a few moments, the woman lifted her hand from the water and Clarke's eyes shot wide at the orb of water that centered itself in the palm of the woman's hand.

The water was moving, but never lost its circular shape as it rested in her hand. Clarke couldn't believe what was she was seeing, and by the twitch of the woman's lips in front of her, Clarke realized her face was most likely showing exactly the amount of wonder her body felt.

The woman moved her head again and Clarke eyed her with confusion. She repeated the movement of her hand, indicating to something as her eyes focused on the ground to Clarke's right side. Clarke followed the woman's gaze to see that her eyes were trained on Clarke's hand. Clarke moved her gaze from her hand, which was buried in the sand back to the woman trying to understand what she wanted.

The woman merely nodded again at Clarke's hand before bringing the ball of water closer to Clarke.

Clarke's eyes shot wide once again and what the women was requesting. Did she want her to touch the water?

Clarke gathered her wildly raging emotions that seemed to be running rampant through her body by taking a deep breath before slowly bringing her hand up from the ground. Moving slowly she moved her hand out in front of her like the woman requested before reaching up to touch the orb.

" **No."**

Clarke froze in place at the woman's words and her fingers paused inches from the orb. Bringing her gaze from the orb to the woman Clarke eyed her in confusion. Isn't this what she wanted?

The woman smiled but shook her head before letting go of her staff with her other hand, letting the staff rest against her shoulder. The woman reached forward slowly and grasped Clarke's wrist in a firm but gentle touch. Clarke could feel the woman apply pressure to Clarke's wrist, turning her hand until it was palm up. She then pulled her hand away only for it to come back to grasp the staff.

Clarke watched carefully as the woman brought the ball of water towards Clarke's outstretched hand. Angling her hand to the the ball of water slowly started to slide from the woman's palm towards Clarks.

 **"Omhels dit en bring tot sy magte dra tot die wêreld weer te reinig."**

(Embrace it and bring to bear its force to make the world clean again.)

As last word left the woman's mouth the ball of water was now fully resting in Clarke's hand, never losing its shape.

Clarke stared in wonder at what was in her hand. It was wet but Clarke could feel it vibrating softly against her skin. Almost as if the water was humming to her. The humming increased and Clarke gasped as it seemed to traveled from the water through Clarke's hands and then into her very veins. Her body shook at the sensation, it was as if her body and and the water were singing a melody, a melody that was quickly reaching its crescendo.

The water orb began to glow in her hand, brighter and brighter as the humming continued getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, there was nothing but pain. She couldn't hold in the scream that tore through her throat as her entire back and arms felt as if they were on fire. The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air. The humming grew stronger, the pain grew to an unimaginable level and darkness started clouding her vision. Clarke's throat seized under her screams, until suddenly it stopped.

The humming.

The pain.

It stopped.

Clarke gasped for breath as the dull ache that spread throughout her body as painful spasms rippled across her back and arms. Shaking her head, Clarke tried to clear her thoughts. What had happened to her? What had caused the pain?

Clarke brought her gaze back to the water orb in her hand that was still glowing ice blue. The sight of her outstretched arm still holding the orb caused her stomach to turn.

Her arm was burned, badly. Clarke did not need to look at her other arm and back to understand that they were most likely also burned. Clarke let out a pained gasp at the sight, her body was branded. The orb had branded her with the same marks as the woman who gave her the orb.

The water had hurt her!

The woman tricked her!

Clarke snarled, ignoring the pain that flashed throughout her body as she moved to throw the water orb at the woman. Pulling her arm back she let out a pained whimper but pushed through it as her eyes set onto the woman who was looking at her with concern.

Clarke used the last of her strength to and hurled the water orb towards the woman. The momentum from the throw caused her weak body to fling forward and she was barely able to stop herself from hurling face first into the ground. She waited to for the sound of the woman getting hit by the orb, but after a moment silence Clarke picked up her head to see the woman still standing in front of her and the orb of water at her feet before melting into the water, spreading its glow all around her.

Clarke let out a weak growl, willing herself not to pass out, not to give in, to fight this woman. With one last push she pushed herself up from the water, stifling her pained cry until she was able to bring herself to her knees. Her arms were held limply at her side, no longer able to support the weight of even gravity's force.

Clarke's head bobbed back and forth, the strength to even keep her head up had left her body. Darkness impeded her sight but she was able to make out the figure of the woman who was now crouching before her. Clarke could feel something cool and soothing, the water perhaps, whatever it was it was climbing up her hands and up her arms. The water was moving up her arms, taking away the pain as it went. Within seconds it had reached her shoulders only to start its slow decent down her back.

Clarke felt hands on the side of her face, too weak to move them she could only let out a low growl of agitation as she fought to stay awake.

"Why?" gasped out Clarke to the woman.

The woman moved her hands from the side of Clarke's face to the back of Clarke's neck, and gently guided Clarke's head forward until it was resting against her own. The woman was humming, it was soft in a soothing tune that Clarke recognized from her early childhood. It was the same tune that her father would hum to her before tucking her into bed. The tune always made her feel safe and loved. Her father said it was the same tune his mother would sing to him when tucking him into bed.

How did this woman know this tune?

Clarke's eyelids felt heavy, as she fought against the urge to pass out from exhaustion. The humming finally came to a halt and Clarke could barely make out the familiar blue eyes staring back at her before welcoming the darkness.

 **"Beskerm die mense."**

Clarke heard her voice through the darkness and through the haze she was barely able to recognize that she understand what the woman had said. She understood a language that was unknown to her only a few minutes prior.

"Protect our people."

* * *

"Prisoner 3-1-9, wake up and face the wall!"

* * *

Notes:

So what do you think

Did you like the translation in the story or would you like them at the end of the text?


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

Thanks everyone for the reviews! This is a short chapter which I promise I will make up for in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Also I am trying to follow the 100 storyline as much as possible but I am going to put my own spin on somethings. You have been warned! lol

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth**

* * *

"Prisoner 3-1-9, wake up and face the wall!"

Clarke shot up from her bed in her cell, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Turning in her bed she moved her feet to the ground and wiped the sweat from her face.

Her dreams had never been that vivid before. It felt so real…a dull pain in her arm however had her pulling her head back in shock. Peeking out underneath her jacket was a small glimpse of a lifted burn. Reaching forward Clark pulled her jacket back and gasped at the sight of the very large brand covering her forearm.

"Prisoner, don't make me ask you again!"

Clarke couldn't move, she couldn't breathe as she stared at the brand on her forearm. It was an inscription, in the same cryptic language on her father's band. Clarke looked over the inscription, and her eyes shot wide as she realized she could read it.

 **Eer die heilige** – Honor the sacred

 **Eer die aarde** – Honor the Earth

 **Honnal al met wie ons die aarde deel** – Honor all with whom share the Earth

 **Wandel in balans en skoonheid** – Walk in balance and beauty

 **Beskerm die mense** – Protect the people

"Protect the people," whispered Clarke remembering her dream. The old woman with her father's eyes, she told her to protect the people. What does that mean? What people?

"That's it, Prisoner 3-1-9!" the guard yelled and Clarke had just enough time to quickly pull down her sleeve before she was grabbed roughly and ripped from her bed by two guards before dragged out the door.

"Prisoner 3-1-9, face the wall."

The guards didn't leave her a choice as she found herself roughly pushed against the wall.

"What is going on?" gasped out Clarke, wincing as the guards increased their grip on her body.

"Quiet!" ordered the head guard as he typed onto his tablet before looking up. "Hold out your left arm."

"No," cried out Clarke in a panic.

On the Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death unless you're eighteen. The treason that her father was killed for is the same reason she found herself in lockup, or as the rest of the juvenile offenders liked to call it, the Sky box.

"I don't turn eighteen for another month!" cried out Clarke fighting against the guards with no avail.

"Grab her arm," ordered the head guard.

Clarke cried out in pain at the feeling of her arm being ripped from the wall and twisted to pin behind her back. There was a beeping sound coming from behind her and a few seconds later she felt cold metal slip over her wrist. She winced as it was clamped onto her arm. It was a sensory bracelet, she recognized it from her dad's lab. The barbs inside connected to her skin and monitored her health, oxygen level, heart rate and pain level.

Clarke fought against the guards again. If she was going to be executed early then she was going to put up one hell of a fight.

The sound of the taser stick being charged sounded behind Clarke before it quickly connected with her lower back. The spasms that rocked her body quickly brought her to her knees.

"Prisoner 3-1-9…"

Clarke growled at the man moving to stand up and fight but a distant voice stopped her.

"Clarke no, stop!"

Clarke turned her head in the direction of the voice as her eyes came to rest on her mother whom was running towards her.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on?"

Clarke looked around the sky box to see all the juvenile offenders being escorted out of their rooms. Medical staff in their white coats were standing nearby as the guards got the offenders under control. Clarke brought her gaze back to her mother whom was finally stopped in front of her.

"What is going on?" Clarke repeated.

"Let's go prisoner," called the head guard behind her.

Clarke never broke eye contact with her mother and Clarke could clearly see her mother was concerned about her. Clarke's eyes shot wide as she soon realized what was going on around her, and her heart felt as if it were about to leap from her chest.

"They're killing us all, aren't they? They are reducing the population to make more time for the rest of you?"

Clarke's mother's eyes shot wide at the claim and she quickly shook her head before reaching forward and pulling her daughter into her arms for a brief hug before pulling back.

"Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all one hundred of you."

Her mother's words sent Clarke into a mental freefall as she stared at her mother in shock. Instead of killing them they are instead sending them to a radiation soaked planet where they were surely to meet their deaths, painfully. Being floated into space was an easier and far less cruel death.

"Why are you doing this? It's not safe!"

Her mother reached out to comfort her but Clarke quickly pulled her arm from her grasp. Her mother was a member of the council on the Ark. The Council was in charge of everything on the Ark, this meant that her mother actually voted to have her own daughter sent to the ground to die.

"We get reviewed when we are eighteen. My review was in 24 days!" yelled Clarke desperately.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. Be careful, I can't lose you too."

Her mother's eyes drifted to something behind Clarke and then back to Clarke.

"I love you so much," she whispered to Clarke.

Clarke stiffened at the feeling of metal against the back of her neck followed quickly by the sound of a click. Clarke grimaced at the feeling of the needle breaking her skin. Clarke knew the toxin worked fast as she stared at her mother one last time before everything faded to dark.

* * *

Clark flew forward and then was quickly flung back into her seat. The pain throughout her lower back quickly cleared her clouded mind. There were conversations going on around her but she couldn't single one out as her ears rang. Wincing she adjusted herself in her seat, her lower back burned where the guard tasered her.

"Welcome back…"

The familiar voice of her childhood friend brought the reality of the situation crashing down upon her as she quickly turned to see him smiling nervously next to her.

"Wells, what the hell are you doing here?"

He gave her a sheepish grin at her question before answering, "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you."

Clarke opened her mouth, and angry tirade was on the tip of her tongue but suddenly the ship shook hard. Clarke rolled her eyes at the juveniles that had their hands in the air and treating their impending death like a ride.

"What the hell was that?" growled out Clarke tightening her grip on the straps across her shoulders as the dropship ship continued to shake.

"I think we just entered the atmosphere," said Wells, he too was gripping his shoulder straps tightly.

Suddenly the large screens in the middle of the ship came to life and Chancellor Jaha came into view.

 **"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor** **, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."**

"Your dad is a dick, Wells," growled out Clarke staring at the screen.

"I know," sighed Wells not even arguing. After all, the man just said that his own son was 'expendable.'

 **"The crimes that you have all been guilty of will be forgiven and your records will be wiped clean."**

He paused as a satellite map of the earth came onto the screen.

 **"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years. Mount Weather is life."**

Clarke glared at the screen, the hatred that raced through her body at the man on the screen consumed her. She could barely hear Jaha's words through the raw hate that seemed to be ringing in her ears.

 **"** **You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one and only responsibility is to stay alive."**

Jaha gave them a final nod before the screen went black.

"The retrorockets should have fired by now."

Wells's panicked stricken voice pulled Clarke from her darkened mind as she turned to stare at him. His eyes frantically searched around the ship, searching for a reason the retrorockets haven't fired.

"Hey," she called over to him, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "It will be fine, everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second."

The two waited in silence, hoping and praying for the sound of the retrorockets activating.

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry that my father arrested your father."

Clarke stiffened in her seat at his words before whirling her head towards Wells.

"Your father didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I don't blame you for your father's actions but I will never forgive him for what he did. He better pray Earth kills me before he is forced to come to the ground because when I see him I will kill him."

Wells stared at her with wide eyes for a few seconds, almost as if he didn't recognize who she was before nodding in her direction and then staring blankly forward.

The sound of the retrorockets activating blasted throughout the cabin. Clarke looked around the ship knowing they activated too late. The ship was going to hit the ground, hard.

"Brace yourself!" she yelled to everyone in the cabin before grabbing the straps for leverage.

The dropship continued shaking until a violent crash threw everything to a painful halt. Clarke was violently thrown against her seat during the collision. The painful and the harsh whiplash that she endured from the crash was something she knew she would feel in the morning.

It took a few seconds to get her bearing before she reached forward and unbuckled herself from her seat. Looking to her right she saw that Wells was also following suit. Standing from her seat she walked towards the crowd already gathering at the main door. She pushed herself to the front of the group to see an older male trying to direct the crowd away from the main door.

"Okay guys, just back it up!"

Reaching forward he moved to push the button that activated the door.

"Stop!" yelled Clarke gaining his attention. "The air could be toxic."

The man's hand hovered over the button as he turned towards her.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway."

Clarke stared at him for a few seconds, he was correct. After all, if she were being perfectly honest with herself she would much rather suffer the death of 2 minutes of excruciating radiation poison then starve to death for days with a bunch of juvenile delinquents.

Sighing she gave the man a nod and braced herself for the pain.

Reaching forward he pushed the button and the door began to open.

Clarke quickly held her hand up to her face to block the bright light of the sun that quickly shined into her eyes upon the opening of the doors. A young woman, Octavia she believed the girl's name was, ran out the door as soon as it opened, giving little thought to the horrors that could await her on the ground.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Octavia stopped a few feet away from them. She took a large breath before spinning happily in place.

"We're back bitches!" she cried out.

Her words were like a starting pistol being fired as everyone quickly ran from the drop ship into the fresh open air.

Clarke quickly followed but continued keeping her guard up. But the hard dirt beneath her feet, the fresh air invading her lungs and the beautiful colors that surrounded were overwhelming her senses, making it almost impossible to pick out any dangers that may be lurking out there.

"Cheer up princess!" said a voice to her right as she turned to see a handsome boy with long brown hair smiling at her. "It's not like we died in a fiery explosion."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the boy's words and fought the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face for calling her princess before looking around.

"That is some stellar observation skills you have there…" Clarke paused waiting for the boy to supply his name.

"Ohh…sorry," he smiled before holding out his hand, "I'm Finn."

Clarke stared at the offered hand and then back to the boy with the charming smile. She recognized the name and the smile from somewhere. Her eyes suddenly shot wide remembering her mother complain about an idiot juvenile who was sentenced to the Sky Box last year.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk!"

Finn smiled even wider at her words before dropping his offered hand.

"My reputation exceeds me," he laughed before winking at her. "And in case you were wondering, yes, it was totally worth it."

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, but deep down she had to admit. He was, in his own way, quite charming.

Bringing her gaze away from Finn, Clarke scanned her surroundings.

"Seriously princess you really need to lighten up," laughed Finn by her side before indicating to the new world around him. "I mean look at this. It is amazing!"

Clarke once again rolled her eyes at the boy.

"We have no way of knowing what kind of dangers are out there," said Clarke firmly grabbing Finn's attention.

Finn threw her a disbelieving look.

"Do you see any danger?" he asked loudly gathering everyone's attention in the camp.

Clarke steadied her breath, fighting every urge to knock that smug smile off his face.

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't out there. We know virtually nothing about this world," pointed out Clarke indicating with her hand to their surroundings.

The camp went silent as everyone stared at her before looking out into the open forest, apprehension forming on all of their faces for the first time since they landed.

"You are just being paranoid princess," said Finn shaking his head with that once charming, but now incredibly annoying smile on his face.

Clarke opened her mouth to retort but the sound of a horn blasting in the distance had her freezing.

Everyone turned towards the noise, all of them looking wide eyed into the forest.

Clarke turned to Finn to see that the smug smile was finally wiped from his face as he stared out into the forest with fear evident in his eyes. He must have felt her eyes on him as he turned towards her to meet her gaze.

"You were saying princess," mocked Clarke before turning back to the forest and the dangers that await just beyond the trees.

* * *

Notes:

Well what do you guys think? Please let me know. Comments and Kudos's definitely make writing easier when I know there are people out there interested in my story!

And don't worry Lexa will be introduced soon...very soon :) Comment below!


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Ways

Summary:

Okay, so I seriously cannot stop writing! Since this idea came to me I have not stopped lol

This chapter has Trigedasleng language in it. I tried to keep the language as close as possible to the show but there are just some words that I have no idea how to translate over. I just made up some of my own words and also used the language of Afrikaans to make it flow better. Once again I don't want to offend anyway by using a different language in here, I only want the story to flow and sound like I want it.

I hope you guys like this chapter! It is extra long to make up for the short chapter from yesterday, like I promised!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Old Ways**

* * *

Lexa, Commander of the 12 Clans and Heda to the people, stood outside her tent trying but failing to keep her lips from quirking into the semblance of a smile. The children of the Triku village were playing with training swords a few feet from her tent. Their little war cries and giggles when one of them lost their footing and fell were something that Lexa believed she would never witness in this life.

The Triku village was much of what Lexa remembered. Growing up here as a child was a blessing and a curse. The village was stationed in an opening hidden deep in the forest, which allowed the Triku people access to the all the forest's rich nutrients to keep the people healthy and alive. Unfortunately, the placement of the village was also between two of the largest clans, and most volatile clans known to Earth.

The Ice Nation and the Delphi Clan were power hungry. They had little concern for the smaller and weaker Triku village. They took what they wanted, when they wanted and it was also done by with as much bloodshed as possible. Lexa still remembers the sound of her father's painful screams after being stabbed trying to protect his mother from an Ice Nation warrior who took an interest in her. Lexa hid in the trees high above and watched as her father was brutally murdered by the warriors and her mother…she was violated by the warriors before her throat was cut.

War, pain and blood have ravaged her lands for far too long.

But not anymore, peace has been finally achieved. And the sight of the small children happily playing, carefree of any worries became in Lexa's opinion her greatest achievement since becoming the Commander.

Her people however would not believe this to be true. Her people did not respect her because of the peace she has brought but rather the bloodshed that she shed to gain peace. The stories of leading her army to the gates of the Ice Nation to end the tyranny at the hands of the Ice Queen were not centered on the peace that she brought following the war, but rather how many Ice Nation warriors Lexa killed in order to gain the peace.

The stories whispered among the Clans were greatly over exaggerated.

"Heda killed 50 men with one swing of her sword."

"Heda slaughtered anyone in her path, it is said she killed over 500 of the Queen's warriors before the surrender."

"Heda used the Commander's spirit to move the earth and swallow the Queen's army."

Lexa sighed, the stories that she had heard throughout her time with the Clans grew grander and more false with every visit, but Lexa let the stories be told. Her people respected her, but they also feared her, and it is with this fear that she able to keep the peace.

"Heya Heda."

(Hello commander)

A small voice sounded directly below her and Lexa was pulled from her thoughts to stare down at the voice. A small child was smiling up at her, her little feet and hands signaling to Lexa that she had to have only seen maybe six or seven summers since she was born. The little girl's curly brown hair was short and unruly, sticking up in every direction, so much like Lexa's at that age. There was an also a heavy line of mud that ran across the little girl's eyes and then down her cheeks, which Lexa quickly determined was placed there on purpose to imitate Lexa's own war paint that she wore into battle. The little girl had her hands tightly wrapped around a training sword, the same size as her body and Lexa could see that she was struggling to carry it.

There was a shift of movement behind her and Lexa knew that her guards were moving towards the small child to move the child away. But Lexa brought her hand up quickly signaling to them that it was fine with it. Lexa moved down to her knee so that she was could meet the young one gaze before speaking.

"Heya strik won,"

(Hello little one)

Lexa didn't think it was even possible but the little girls smile grew even larger and her little green eyes shot wide almost as if she couldn't believe Lexa had addressed her. There was silence around her and Lexa looked up to see the other children behind the little girl had stopped playing and were slowly making their way towards her, their eyes too wide with shock at the sight of their Heda kneeling before them.

Lexa nodded to them and with a quickness that Lexa had not expected the group of five small children ages between six summers and twelve summers stood before her.

"Heya srik gonakru,"

(Hello little warriors)

"Heya Heda."

The small group of children answered back.

Lexa's lips twitched at the small group before she reached forward and grabbed the training sword from the small girl's side, examining it in her hands before addressing the group.

"You wish to be warriors?"

Excited nods shifted up and down.

"Sha Heda, soos yu!"

(Yes Commander, like you)

The little girl who was the closest to her exclaimed and it took all Lexa's will power not to laugh at the determination that took hold on the small child's face.

"Like me?"

Lexa questioned the children again, watching as the looks of determination spread amongst the nodding children and before her stood five little warriors.

Lexa looked back to her general and friend, Anya. The woman had been by her side since her parents had been killed. She kept her safe, took care of her and eventually became her teacher and mentor. Lexa was the leader and the warrior she was now because of Anya. Lexa gave the woman a small smirk as an idea made its way into her mind and Lexa caught the warrior's confused gaze before Lexa turned back to the children.

"Why like me? Why not like Anya? She is a great warrior."

Lexa smirked at the scoff of Anya behind her and she turned with the rest of the children to see Anya looking at her with narrowed eyes. Lexa turned back to the children to see them looking at Anya carefully.

"Ba yu laik die grootse gona, yu is Heda!"

(But you are the greatest warrior, you is the Commander)

The small girl exclaimed once again looking at Lexa with awe.

Lexa chuckled lightly at the girl's words before nodding.

"Yes I am Heda, but can you keep a secret?"

Lexa thanked all her years of training with Anya to show no emotion because the looks of surprise then excitement that filtered across the young children's faces at the prospect of 'Heda's secret' was almost impossible not to smile at, even after her years of training. Lexa leaned forward and the small children copied her action.

"Anya trained me. She made me into the great warrior that I am now. Anya is the only warrior to beat Heda."

The children all gasped at her words and Lexa watched in amusement as the children looked from Anya to her and then back to Anya, awe shining brightly in their eyes. Lexa turned from the children to see Anya fidget, only slightly under the children's gaze.

Lexa brought her gaze back to the children and leaned forward again, whispering low so that only the children could hear her.

"If you want to be a great warrior like Heda, then you must learn from Anya. She is a great warrior, the greatest, second only to Heda."

Lexa brought her hand to her mouth to cover the smile on her face as the children openly gaped at Anya. Lexa was sure that she would pay for this in some way or another for putting Anya in this position.

"Sal em leer osir Heda?"

(Will she teach us Commander?)

The small girl asked in a whisper, making sure to keep her voice low but her small eyes never left Anya as she asked.

Lexa followed the children's gaze back to Anya to see the woman's eyes glaring daggers at Lexa. Lexa knew that Anya did not hear her conversation with the children but she knew Lexa was telling the children something about her. Lexa looked around the camp to make sure no one was looking before turning back to Anya and allowing a rare smile to grace her face, one that is only reserved for Anya to see. Anya's eyes narrowed heatedly at Lexa and her lip pulled back in a silent snarl. Her face only made Lexa's smile grow wider before schooling her features and turning back to the children.

Leaning in she whispered to the children.

"Anya follows the Wakan Tanka's (Great Spirit's) teachings. Our people call them Old Ways. If you wish to learn from her you must first ask properly. I can show you how, if that is what you want."

The children listened to her closely and almost immediately after she finished her sentence they all began to nod eagerly. The small girl stepped closer looking at Lexa with determined eyes.

"Sha Heda, wys osir beja."

(Yes Head, show us please)

Lexa nodded, straightening her shoulders and holding her head high. The shift in her body language was to let the children know that this was serious and was not something to take lightly. A small sense of pride flowed through her as she saw the children copy her movements, their excitement giving wake determination and seriousness.

"Vorm a sirkel en geda in noue."

(Form a circle and gather in close)

The children quickly moved into a circle and moved in closely.

Lexa waited for the circle to tighten so that no one looking in could see what she was saying or showing to the children.

"First, you must understand the Old Ways, yes?"

"Sha Heda"

Lexa nodded before taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Why do warriors fight?"

An older boy sounded immediately.

"Jus drein jus daun."

(Blood must have blood)

There was a coldness to his eyes as he spoke, a look that Lexa believed no child should ever have. A great sadness moved through Lexa's body at the child's answer. Children who have not even seen ten summers are already calling for blood. Why did her people thirst for vengeance? When did everything go so wrong?

"That is the way of the people now, but the Old Ways were not blood must have blood. To shed blood in the Old Ways was a sacred act, and only done in an effort for peace. Warriors were great protectors of the people and great protectors of the Earth."

Reaching forward she wiped at the ground to show the children the small patches of grass that stuck up from the dirt. She softly ran her hands through the grass.

"Chit doen yu sien?"

(What do you see?)

She asked and looked up to the children as they stared down at the small patch of grass in confusion.

"Em ste gras, Heda"

(It is grass, Heda)

Lexa shook her head at their answer.

"Sha it is grass but is more than just grass, little ones."

Lexa looked up at the children and shook her head, her lips twitching at their even greater confusion before bringing her gaze back to the small spades of grass.

"Em ste sonraun."

(It is life)

Lexa reached forward again and ran her hand gently through the grass, a small humming traveled through Lexa's hand and then to the ground beneath her fingers. The children all gasped around her as a small white flower began to grow from the grass below Lexa's hand.

"It is the life of the Wakan Tanka. It is everywhere, in all things. To the grass…"

Lexa paused to stroke the flower lightly before bringing her hand up to her chest.

"…to our hearts."

"Long ago, our Earth was hurt and the Wakan Tanka cried for many moons. A warrior of the Triku and survivor of the great fire climbed to the tallest mountain and told the Wakan Tanka that he would fight and win many battles, he would avenge the Earth in the Wakan Tanka's honor."

"But the Wakan Tanka answered and said no, do not fight for me. Blood will not bring green back to our lands, it will not clean our water, it will not bring our people back."

Lexa paused, as she took in the wide eyes full of wonder and disbelief at the story being told. Lexa imagined that she most likely had the same look on her face as a child as Anya told her the story of Wakan Tanka.

"Fight for the survivors said Wakan Tanka," Lexa continued. "Fight for your tribe. Fight for your family born to you. Fight for your brothers and sisters. Fight for them. They are your home. They are life. And only through them will Earth find peace once again."

Lexa stopped, letting her word and the story of Wakan Tanka fully take its hold onto the children's minds and hearts. Pulling back from the children Lexa looked around the Triku village, to the people working around her, to the trees that surrounded them and then to the sky, before looking back to the children.

" Kyk kom julle land, kom die water, en die sky. Kyk kom jou kru ."

(Look to your lands, to the water and the sky. Look to your people)

Lexa paused as she watched as the children looked around them, to the ground beneath their feet, to the sky and then to their village.

"Hogeda sonraun ste heilig"

(All life is sacred.)

Her words brought their gazes back to her. Lexa watched as the children looked from her, to all around them. It was as if they were babies again, just born and opening their eyes for the first time, seeing the world like never before, a world full of life.

"Warriors of the Old Ways protect life. Do you understand?"

"Sha Heda"

"You still wish for Anya to teach you the Old Ways? Knowing it is blood must not have blood."

The children looked to each other for a few seconds before bowing their heads.

"Sha Heda"

"Do you understand that the Old Ways are sacred, and that once sworn to them you must always strive to follow its teachings?"

"Sha Heda"

"Our people no longer see strength in the Old Ways. Do you understand that you will be judged for your desire to practice it?"

"Sha Heda"

Lexa paused staring down at them, looking for apprehension or nervousness in their eyes. The old ways required dedication, a weak mind and will cannot practice it. Lexa could not find any weakness in the children's eyes as they met her gaze. Nodding she continued.

"Who will speak for you?"

The children went silent as they looked from one to another. Lexa watched the apprehension enter their eyes. No one was willing to step forward. Lexa opened her mouth to respond to their silence, what she would say she did not know but she was thankfully interrupted.

"I will speak for us Heda."

Lexa eyes widened as she looked at the same small girl that started it all. The youngest of the children had volunteered to speak for the group. This girl reminded Lexa so much of herself as a child. The child was small and weak but there was determination in her eyes. The bravery she showed by stepping forward signaled to Lexa that this child would do great things someday. As she looked down at the child Lexa couldn't help but wonder if this was what Anya saw in her all those years ago.

Lexa remembered the day she finally gathered the courage to ask Anya why she took her in, why she did not let her die.

Lexa had just reached her ninth summer and was sitting beside Anya, whom was teaching her battle strategy. A question however had been weighing heavily on Lexa's mind for quite some time and it would not allow her to move forward in her teachings without knowing the answer.

"Anya why did you take me in?"

Anya looked up from the book between them and stared at Lexa, a snarl on the tip of her tongue for being interrupted during the teaching. The snarl however ceased as Anya stared at the small child across from her, innocent green eyes pleading for an answer.

Anya sighed and shut the book in front of her and leaned back in her chair.

"You are my people Lexa. I will always protect my people."

Lexa nodded at the words, she understood Anya's fealty to her people.

"Yes I understand, but why are you training me to be a warrior. I am weak. The other warriors say that I am too weak, that I will never become one of them."

Anya snarled at the question and jumped from her seat.

"Those men are not warriors Lexa. A warrior is not someone who fights with vengeance, with a thirst for blood. Blood must have blood does not make a warrior."

Lexa's eyes shot wide at Anya's words and quickly lowered her eyes to the ground in respect, not meaning to offend her mentor.

Anya breathed deeply, cooling her rising temper as she stared at Lexa. A stirring of sadness filtered into her heart at the sight of the small child staring at the ground in fear. Sighing, Anya stood from her chair and walked towards Lexa who still sat in her chair, eyes on the ground.

"Lexa stand up and look at me."

Anya said this softly and waited for Lexa to follow her command. As soon as Lexa's bright green eyes met her gaze she spoke.

"I will only say this once, do you understand?"

Lexa nodded staring up at Anya, wide eyed and ready.

"A true warrior is one who understands the sanctity of life, and fights to protect it. A warrior is defined by the lives they save, not the ones they take. Take care of the Earth, it's land, its people, and above all else protect those who are defenseless and cannot provide for themselves."

Anya reached forward and gently touched Lexa's chest, right above her heart.

"You understand this Lexa. I can see it in your heart. Wakan Tanka is strong within you. There is a greatness in you and one day I believe you will lead our people to a better life."

Pulling her hand away from Lexa's chest she placed a firm hand on her shoulder and looked her deep in the eye, making sure her words were heard.

"Never doubt yourself Lexa. The Wakan Tanka has chosen you for a reason."

"Heda"

A small voice pulled her from her mind as Lexa was quickly pulled from her memory and back to reality. Lexa cleared her mind of the memory, gathering her thoughts before leaning forward.

"Goed, luister baie nou."

(Okay, listen very closely.)

Lexa whispered softly and showed the children what they must do and say in order to be accepted by Anya. After sometime Lexa nodded towards the children and stood. The children still gathered in their circle put their heads together and whispered between each other.

They would need to come up with their own request and oath in order to be taught in the Old Ways. It was their first test. Their oath would determine if they knew the importance of what they were requesting and the fealty it required. Lexa watched the small children converse in hushed whispers for a few moments before leaving them behind to walk towards Anya.

Anya stiffened at her approach and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to Lexa?"

The suspicion in her voice was evident and was answered with a shrug and silence from Lexa.

Anya eyes narrowed at Lexa as she stood silently next to her before dragging her eyes back to the small circle of children. Lexa and Anya watched the children in comfortable silence until the children broke away from their circle.

They stayed in their small group, huddled close together but they stared at Anya and Lexa with determined faces.

"What did you do Lexa?"

Anya asked in a hushed whisper, as she saw the children approaching her. The looks in their eyes reminding her of a small girl who now stood at her side, as the Heda and leader of their people. Anya watched as the small group came closer stopping only a few feet away before falling to a knee and dropping their heads in respect.

"Onya, osir kniel fou yu ona die graun waarin die Wakan Tanka het begaafde kom versoek to maak."

(Anya, we kneel before you on the ground in which the Great Spirit has gifted to make a request)

The children all spoke in unison, their voice never wavering.

Anya stiffened at the action and words that left the small children's mouths. Turning from the children Anya turned to stare at Lexa, whom was staring at the children pride swelling her eyes. Turning back to the small children before her Anya too found herself impressed with the confidence in their tone.

"Chon praat gon yu?"

(Who speaks for you?)

Anya waited for the oldest child to step forward but her eyes shot wide at the sight of the smallest child stepping forward stopping only a foot from Anya and resuming her stance with the rest of the children.

"Ai doen"

(I do)

"Chit ste jou versoek goufa?"

(What is your request child?)

"Osir wil kom wees gonakru."

(We wish to be warriors)

Anya barely stopped the sigh from sounding at the child's words. More warriors equaled more blood. More blood equaled more pain and suffering.

"We have many warriors child, and many teachers of the Triku ways. Why have you come to me?"

Anya could tell the child was surprised by the question as her eyes widened. She was not prepared for Anya's question and Anya could see her little mind working to come up with an answer. Her eyes shot to Lexa and she stared at the Commander for a few seconds before bringing her gaze back to Anya.

"We come to you because we wish to be protectors. We wish to give life instead of taking it. We request to be trained as warriors of the Old Ways."

Anya's eyebrows rose at this as she turned from the girl to Lexa at her side. Anya knew that Lexa felt her gaze, but Lexa continued staring forward, chin high and shoulders strong. Lexa was the leader of her people, and if she desired the Old Ways to be taught, then Anya would do it. But there would be consequences for such an action. Anya knew this and by the look of Lexa's gaze as she stared out into the village, watching the people closely, Lexa too knew this would bring trouble.

The Old Ways are rarely taught. The people turned their backs to the Old Ways a long time ago believing that it made their people weak. Leaders of villages stopped the elder's teachings of the Old Ways and the Clan leaders brought forth a new way of life, Jus drein jus daun.

In a way, they were right. As the Old Ways gave away the people became hard, like stone. But in its wake it brought hate and vengeance. Clans called for blood and the warriors sought it out ruthlessly. Life of all kinds began to bleed, soaking the Earth in red.

Anya let out a steadying breath before looking down to the small child before speaking once again.

"There has not been a request to be taught in the Old Ways in a very long time child. The last request was 12 summers ago. She was a child, not much older than you are now. Her request was granted and it took her 7 summers to finish her teachings, do you understand what you are asking?"

"Sha."

"Do you understand that once you start upon this path, there will be many who will look upon you as weak for your choice?"

"Sha."

Anya nodded at the small child before squaring her shoulders and raising her chin, taking a strong stance before speaking to the child once more.

"Sweer jou eed, en ai sal bepaal taim jou gees ringe ware."

(Swear your oath, and I will determine if your spirit rings true.)

The girl nodded, taking a deep breath she met Anya's gaze with a look of determination. She placed her hand over her heart and repeated the oath that they created.

"Osir sweer by die mond en hand kom leer die Wakan Tanka leringe."

(We swear by mouth and hand to follow the Great Spirit's teachings)

"Osir sweer kom berskerm die Aarde."

(We swear to protect the Earth)

Osir sweer kom berskerm ons kru en emo in nood."

(We swear to protect our people and those in need.)

Osir sweer kom wees die voodge gon die weg vaan gon eer en jova."

(We swear to be the guardians of the way of honor and courage.)

"En bo hogeda alles, osir sweer kom nou nie ons eie begeertes bo chit ste reg is."

(And above all else, we swear to not put our own desires above what is right)

"Gon on seer, disha osir sweer."

(Upon our honor, this we swear)

Anya stared at the young children before her, pride swelling in her chest at their oath. She turned her eyes from the children to Lexa. She too was staring at the children with pride. Lexa must have felt her gaze as she turned from the children to meet Anya's gaze.

Lexa cared for her people, deeply but so did many of the Commander's before her. They protected the people as best as they could and did everything in their power to ensure their people lived another day. But that is what made Lexa so different. Lexa lead her people not with the goal of just living another day, instead with the goal of providing them all a brighter future.

Anya remembered Lexa's words as the two sat in silence staring out into the land. A small village was below them and Lexa was watching the children play with a light to her eyes.

"The children are the future Anya. They are the rock on which our future will be built. Our warriors will not build walls nor tear them down, they will not bring life back into these lands, and they will not bring peace through sword in hand. It is the children, Anya. They will be the leaders of our lands and creators of life. They will bring our people back from the darkness."

"If we wish to change our ways then we must leave them with more than just war, pain and death. Instead we must leave them a glimpse of what our world could be. It will not be me who leads our people back to the Old Ways, it will be them. All we must do is show them the beauty and life they possess inside, they will do the rest."

Lexa's words sounded through her mind as Anya held Lexa's gaze. Sometime passed until finally Lexa gave her a firm nod. It was not a nod of permission but rather one of acceptance. The Commander of the 12 Clans was allowing the Old Ways to be taught once again through the lands.

Anya gave Lexa a nod of respect before turning back to the children.

"I have heard your request by mouth and hand, as has Wakan Tanka. Your spirit is true and your heart is strong.

"You shall have my sword, my heart and my respect. Rise children of Wakan Tanka, you have made your ancestors proud on this day."

The children all rose to their feet smiling and laughing, hugging each other in excitement.

The happy occasion was cut short as Anya had felt a shift in the air, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexa stiffen, her eyes narrowing at the gathered crowd.

"What is this Heda?"

Anya eyes sought through the crowd and quickly found Quint, a general of the Wood Clan known for his ruthlessness and blood thirst standing in front of the crowd.

Quint was highly respected and feared throughout the Wood Clan and was well known opponent of the Commander and her respect for the Old Ways. This rang true throughout all the Clan's. The day of Lexa's ascension to become Commander of the 12 Clans the leader almost revolted.

Lexa was raised under the teachings of the Old Ways and the Clans believed this made her weak, made the coalition weak, and made their people look weak. There was much outcry and many still believe that the Commander's Spirit chose incorrectly and some believed that Lexa should be sacrificed in order for a true Commander to take control.

Anya watched as Lexa moved forward and placed herself between the children and Quint, and the warriors at his back. Her movements were graceful and controlled but Anya could see the tenseness in Lexa's shoulder.

"The children have requested to learn the Old Ways and I have allowed the request to be honored."

A gasp echoed throughout the crowd and Lexa watched without emotion as Quint snarled at her words.

"The Old Ways are a disgrace to our people. They are weak and only the weak follow them," roared Quint his eyes shining with hate as he stared at Lexa.

Another gasp escaped the crowd. The people knew that Lexa practiced the Old Ways and by insulting the Old Ways he had in turn insulted theirHeda.

Lexa did not show emotion at the insult, her face was an emotionless mask but fury shined brightly in her eyes.

Slowly, Lexa took a few steps towards Quint, each step calculated and strong until she was standing just a few feet from him. Her eyes never wavered as she stared at him. She took a small sense of pride seeing that Quint's however did. His eyes lost their heat and she could see that he was fighting every urge to look away.

"You believe I am weak."

Her voice was calm, cool and collected, no semblance of emotion in her tone. There was however a power to it and Lexa heard the warriors and people around them shift nervously at her words.

Quint continued to stare into her eyes, but Lexa could see the weakness in them. Even in his weakness however he refused to answer her, the refusal alone being his last act of defiance against her.

Lexa's hand slowly made its way to her sword, and with every inch that she grew closer she watched as Quint twitched in fear until her hand came to rest on its hilt.

"If you believe me weak Quint, then challenge me here and now. Take my blood in front of our people and show them the true strength of Jus drein jus daun."

Quint stared at her, and Lexa could see the cold fury on his face at her challenge. But the fear in his eyes far outweighed his fury. He knew he could not beat her in a challenge.

Lexa continued to meet his gaze until finally Quint lowered his eyes, and turned his head away, an action of defeat and acceptance.

Lexa removed her hand from the hilt of her sword and stepped around Quint, ignoring his presence entirely before approaching the warriors at his back and the people of the village. She did not stop in her calculated steps, as she placed her hands behind her back and walked with her head held high making sure to meet every one of her people's gaze as she spoke.

"Many of you agree with Quint. You believe my lack of blood thirst makes me weak. It does not. It is your thirst for blood that makes you weak. To take another's life in rage and hate is the true sign of weakness and an undisciplined warrior."

A quite murmur echoed throughout the crowd and the warriors stiffened at her words. Lexa haltered in her movements and made one last passing glance through the crowd before bringing her hand back to the hilt of her sword.

"I was taught in the Old Ways and through its teachings I am strong in mind, body and blood. If any of you believe there is weakness in my blood then challenge me now. Spill my blood onto the earth and find its weakness."

Lexa stared out into the crowd and her hand tightened on to her sword, and the crowd and warriors shifted nervously at the action.

"But make no mistake, you will find no weakness in me, as the only blood that will be spilled on this day will be yours."

The challenge was set forth and Lexa stood there, head held high, chest pushed out and muscles tense, standing in silent power. Seconds passed into minutes but Lexa did not move, nor did she falter as her eyes continued to scan the crowd for any challenge.

Lexa met the eyes of an elderly woman in the crowd. There was a light in the woman's eyes, shining with respect. Lexa continued to meet the woman's gaze until the woman lowered her head to the ground. The woman's actions started a chain reaction throughout the crowd as each head dropped in respect. The warriors too followed suit.

Lexa stood before them, her gaze taking in her people before removing her hand from her sword, to place them once again behind her back.

"These children have requested to learn the Old Ways, a request that was granted and will be honored. Any challenge made to them will be answered by me, is that understood?"

"Sha Heda."

The crowd echoed.

Lexa nodded and turned to walk back towards her tent, her movement however halted as a loud boom echoed through the land.

The screams of the villagers soon followed as Lexa brought her gaze to the sky. A large metal ball of fire was falling from the sky at a rapid place. Lexa watched in silent horror as it was heading directly for the Wood Clan's lands. The panic that sounded around her did not break her gaze as she watched the metal continue its fall before crashing into the forest some distance away.

"Quint!" ordered Lexa gathering the general's attention. "Gather the warriors and send a rider to nearby villages, no one is to enter the forest until it is cleared. Sent your fastest rider to Indra's village and tell her to ready hers."

Quint nodded at her quickly, no trace of defiance in his eyes when given the order. Quint moved quickly and started barking out orders to the gathering warriors.

"Gustus!" ordered Lexa waiting for her head guard to quickly stand by her side. "Sound the horn. I want our hunters back in the village now. Once everyone is back I want a perimeter set. Nothing gets through our lines."

"Sha Heda," nodded Gustus before walking out of her view to set the perimeter.

Lexa turned from the village chaos to see Anya directing the children back to their homes. Lexa moved quickly up to meet her.

The sound of the signal horn echoed throughout the village.

"Anya," her words were low and barely heard over the horn but Anya heard her and stepped forward meeting Lexa's eyes.

"Take Lincoln and scout the area around the crash site," Lexa paused staring at the smoke that filtered up from the trees with narrowed eyes.

"I want to know what is on my lands."

* * *

Notes:

What do you guys think!? I seriously love reading your comments and any writer will tell you that your feedback is much appreciative. If you guys want this story to continue please continue commenting! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Surviving

Summary:

Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos's that I have received when I started this story. I truly appreciate every single one of them and love all of your comments! They really do inspire me to keep this story going and to continue writing!

Please continue commenting on this story. I love to hear what you think and some of you are asking questions and suggesting things that are really getting my brain working when writing this story. Constructive criticism is also welcomed and appreciated!

Well I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter!

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Surviving**

* * *

"What do you think that sound was?" asked Wells coming up behind her.

Clarke stared out into the forest before sighing and turning to him.

"I have no idea. But we won't find out by staying here will we?"

Wells's eyes shot wide at her question as he looked out into the forest and then back to her.

"You want to go out there? Really? Are you crazy?" he asked shaking his head.

Clarke sighed again, not liking her plan any more than Wells.

"Look, the way I see it is that we are sitting ducks out here. Not to mention we have no survival gear, no food and no weapons to protect ourselves. The only way we are going to survive is if we know exactly what we are up against and plan accordingly from there."

Her words seemed to garner the attention of some of the one hundred as some of them began to move closer to her.

Wells shook his head again before speaking.

"You said it yourself Clarke we have no weapons, no way of defending ourselves and you just want to march out there with no protection?"

Clarke wanted to snap at him but she couldn't, he was right after all. She stood there silently for a few moments before her eyes shot wide at a thought. The drop ship was made of medal, they should be able to salvage some parts of it to make into weapons.

"The drop ship is practically falling apart. I am sure we can fashion some of the lose medal into some sort of weapons to keep us safe out there."

Wells sighed at her words before nodding, at least it was something.

"We'll help," said a voice behind them and both Clarke and Wells turned to see a skinny boy with goggles smiling up at her.

"Anything for the pretty lady," he added winking at her.

The dark haired boy behind him smiled at his words but rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

Clarke's eyes narrowed on the boys.

"And your names are?" she asked completely ignoring 'goggle boys' horrible flirting skills.

"I am Monty," said the dark hair boy reaching forward and offering his hand before indicating to 'goggle boy,' "and he is Jasper."

Clarke nodded before grasping Monte's hand in a firm handshake before pulling away.

"Okay, let's go check the drop ship out and see what we can find."

She looked around to see Wells, Jasper, Monty and surprisingly Finn nod at her words before following her back to the drop ship. They reached the entrance of the drop ship but suddenly the same older boy who first opened the drop ship doors appeared blocking their path with a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyes narrowing at their group.

Clarke's eyebrows rose at the sight of the gun as she took in the boy's appearance. He looked older than eighteen and the guard jacket he was wearing signaled to her he should not have been on the drop ship. The gun was a surprise as well.

"How did you get a gun? And why are you wearing a guard uniform?" asked Clarke meeting the boy's gaze.

The boy opened his mouth to respond but suddenly another body appeared next to him. It was Octavia, the girl who ran out of the dropship without a worry or care for her safety.

"What is going on here Bellamy?" she asked eying the boy with the gun closely before turning to Clarke and the group behind her.

Bellamy, the older boy finally had a name. Clarke eyed the girl for a few seconds, noticing the shift in Bellamy's body language as Octavia stood next to him. He lost the tenseness in his stance and his eyes seemed kinder when he looked at her.

"We are going to search the drop ship for anything we can fashion into weapons before going out and setting a perimeter," answered Clarke and she was surprised to see Bellamy eyes turning to her, slight respect in them.

"I will help," nodded Octavia before turning to enter the drop ship but she was quickly stopped by Bellamy's hand.

"Octavia, I didn't knockout a guard, hop on a drop ship to Earth to protect you, just to see you put yourself in danger as soon as we hit the ground."

Octavia ripped herself from his grasp and glared at him.

"I have been in a box my entire life Bellamy. I won't let you place me in another one," she said coolly to him before walking into the drop ship.

Bellamy watched her go, pain evident in his. Wells, Jasper, Monte and Finn followed her quickly after, leaving just Clarke and Bellamy outside.

Clarke walked up to him slowly before addressing him softly.

"You can come with us. You have a gun and we could use you. That way you are protecting your…" she paused not really knowing the two's relationship.

"She is my baby sister," answered Bellamy bringing his gaze from the entrance of the dropship to meet Clarke's gaze.

"Makes sense," nodded Clarke before turning fully to him.

Octavia was obviously the girl that the Council found out was a mother's second born, a violation of the law the Council set forth. Families were only allowed one child on the Ark as there was a limited supply of oxygen and supplies. She had heard about their family from her mother. They were apparently hiding Octavia in a shaft below their family's room for fifteen years before they were caught.

Octavia running out onto the ground without concern made a lot more sense now. Clarke was going slowly mad in her isolation cell for the past 8 months, she couldn't imagine what fifteen years and then another two in the Sky Box could do to a person.

Clarke's heart ached at the thought, and of what happened to Bellamy and Octavia's mother after she was caught. Anyone who breaks the law is punished by death, no matter how small the offense and just like her father, their mother was executed for having Octavia.

She understood Bellamy a bit more now. There was a hardness about him, a hardness that Clarke too found within herself after her father's execution.

"Look you are obviously the oldest one here. You have a gun as well. Everyone is going to look to you for some guidance and protection."

Bellamy nodded at her words before looking her over.

"You seem to have a few followers yourself," he nodded to her with a small smile.

Clarke nodded smiling back at him before sighing.

"We are in danger," she said leaning in and keeping her voice low. "We are on the ground, with no idea what is out there. And obviously by the sound of that horn, something is definitely out there."

Clarke paused looking out at the rest of one hundred moving around but staying close to the drop ship. She caught sight of the younger kids sticking together and sighed.

"There are children here Bellamy, as young as eleven. They can't protect themselves, and they certainly can't fend for themselves."

Pulling her gaze form the small children she turned to Bellamy once again, his eyes were on the children she pointed out. His eyes softening slightly as he noticed how scared they seemed to be.

Bellamy must have felt her gaze as he turned back towards her, giving her a stiff nod before speaking.

"I agree with you. We need to find out what we are up against and we need to start planning how we intend to protect ourselves. If we have any chance of surviving out there then someone is going to need to step up."

Clarke nodded, a great sense of relief filtered throughout her chest at his words. Things will be a whole lot easier if everyone was on the same page. She especially wanted to be on the same page with the guy that had the gun.

"Look, let's work together out here," she said softly to him, "we are two of the oldest ones here and my dad taught me a lot about Earth and how people survived down here before the war. And you obviously know enough about fighting to knock out a guard," she paused to stare down at the gun in his hand before continuing, "and you seem to be comfortable with a weapon. We can help each other and if we work together we just might survive down here."

Bellamy stared at her and Clarke could see that he was thinking her words over. After sometime however, he nodded before tucking the gun behind him into his pants and then offering her his hand.

"Bellamy Blake."

Clarke smirked at him before nodding and grasping his offered hand firmly.

"Clarke Griffin."

Their hands parted and Bellamy pulled his gaze from her to stare out to the forest.

"Okay Clarke Griffin, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I would just like to go on the record again and state that I think this is a horrible plan."

Wells pointed out to Clarke for the fiftieth time since they went into the forest. He was carrying a small piece of metal that he was able to sharpen to a point. Clarke noticed the notable shake of his hand as he walked next to her but kept silent.

Sighing she turned to him, shifting the long pipe that she had in her hand to rest at her side.

"Wells we need to set up a perimeter. We need to make sure that everyone back at camp will be safe tonight."

Wells stopped walking and turned her.

"Clarke look at us," he kept his voice low and indicated to his head to the people in front of them. "Does it look like we are prepared for anything out here? The only one who has a fighting chance with their weapon is Bellamy and I don't see him sharing his gun anytime soon."

Clarke followed his gaze to the small group in front of them. Octavia, Jasper and Monte all had small metal pieces shaved to a point and Finn had the same long pipe as Clarke. Bellamy thankfully agreed to lead, as his weapon was the only one that could really even be considered a weapon.

"You can turn back Wells," keeping her voice low and pointing to their path back to camp. "Camp is right back there."

Wells scoffed at her words.

"I am in the same position as Bellamy. I didn't break the law so that I could be put on a drop ship only to let you walk out here and get yourself killed."

Clarke smiled at his words as she reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You are a good friend Wells."

She dropped her hand and started walking again, not wanting to fall too far behind from the rest of the group. Wells followed her movement and continued walking next to her.

"I want you to know that I don't blame your for my father's death," said Clarke softly not turning to meet his gaze as she continued staring forward.

Wells shifted uncomfortably at her side.

"My dad was a brave man," she said keeping her voice low. "I respect what he did. He cared for his people and wanted what was best for them. He died doing what he thought was right. He died trying to protect the people of the Ark."

As soon as the words left Clarke's mouth she involuntarily started rubbing at her forearm where she knew the brand was placed. Protect the people was literally engraved into her skin now.

Wells thankfully didn't comment at her words and the two walked in silence behind the rest of the group.

A few minutes later the group stopped suddenly and Clarke looked at Bellamy closely, noticing the tenseness in his shoulders. The group walked slowly and carefully up to Bellamy making sure not to make any sounds.

"What is going on?" whispered Finn.

"Shhh!" said Bellamy softly his eyes scanning the forest. "I swear I heard something."

His comment had everyone quickly scanning the forest, eyes wide and ears open, looking for anything out of place. The group stood in silence for a few minutes before finally Bellamy dropped his gun to his side and turned to them with a sheepish smile.

"My bad guys, I really thought I heard something…"

Suddenly a large black beast jumped from the bushes right next to them and launched itself on top of Bellamy, knocking him to the ground and the gun from his hand.

"Bellamy!" cried out Octavia running towards her brother who could barely be seen under the large beast.

The group moved quickly forward and Clarke's eyes shot wide at the sight of the large black panther on top of him. It was growling and hissing down at Bellamy and Clarke could see that Bellamy was barely able to stop it from wrapping its jaws around his neck.

Octavia launched herself on top of the panther, her small dagger digging into its back.

The panther didn't even flinch as she dug the dagger down deeper into its back. She was fully on top of the panther's back trying to push her dagger deeper, only to be shook off by a buck and flung to the ground. Jasper and Monty quickly moved forward and Monte buried his dagger into the Panther's shoulder but before he could move out of the way a large paw shot out and slashed his leg causing him to fall down.

Jasper seeing is friend in danger quickly stepped in front of Monty to protect him, his dagger shaking in his hand.

The panther roared and Clarke watched in horror as it bit down firmly into Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy's scream snapped Clarke into action. Moving quickly Clarke grasped the led pipe in both of her hands and ran forward. Swinging the pipe as hard as she could at the panther's head. The pipe connected with the panther's head sending it off of Bellamy's body and flying through the air to land 10 feet away from them.

Clarke's eyes shot wide as looked from Bellamy, to the pipe in her and then to the panther. That should not have happened. How did she do that?

It was in that moment that Clarke realized how comfortable the pipe felt in her hand, almost as if it were an extension of her arms. It felt as if she had wielded a weapon like this all her life. Suddenly Clarke realized that the pipe in her hand was very similar to the staff the woman in her dream carried. Did this have something do with the woman? With her brands?

A loud growl quickly pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up to see the panther making its way to its feet.

Grasping the pipe in her hands, Clarke ignored the humming that seemed to filter throughout her body before stepping forward to put herself between the panther and the group behind her.

"Grab Bellamy and stay behind me," ordered Clarke.

There was a firmness and power to her voice as she spoke and she didn't need to turn around to see the group had done what she said.

"Clarke are you crazy?! That thing is going to kill you," yelled Wells behind her.

Clarke ignored him, her eyes centered on the panther as it stalked towards her, green eyes focused on its prey.

The humming grew stronger within Clarke, and her body suddenly shifted into a low stance almost on its own violation. Her arms moved as well, as the pipe that was held firmly in her right hand pointed out towards the panther, and her left came out in front of her, palm open as it too was pointed out.

Clarke wanted to question how she knew to stand like this but she also knew whatever was happening to her body was probably the only way she and her group were going to stay alive. Allowing the humming to take control Clarke felt her feet shift below her. They moved softly and fluidly, carrying her body to stay in line with the quickly shifting panther. The humming continued to move throughout her body, directing her body to where it needed to be.

The panther suddenly let out a snarl and launched at Clarke.

Clarke moved quickly, faster than she ever thought was humanly possible as she spun away from the panther, while simultaneously spinning the pipe in her hand behind her back as it shifted to her left hand before crashing into the panther's side.

The panther was thrown violently into the tree next to her. The sound its body made as it cracked against the tree echoed throughout the forest, followed by the gentle thud as its body met the ground.

Clarke stared at the immobile panther with wide eyes before looking to the pipe that rested in her left hand.

The humming was starting to slow in her body and within a few seconds it ceased and Clarke almost fell to her knees at the feeling of being back in control. She gripped the pipe firmly as it dug into the ground below, holding her up.

"Holy shit Clarke, where in the hell did you learn to do that!"

Wells's voice made her jump in place as she looked up to see the group staring at her with wide eyes.

Clarke looked at the pipe, and then after a short time her eyes turned to Wells.

"I have no idea."

The silence that greeted her answer was defining as the group continued to stare at Clarke in awe and disbelief.

Clarke shifted uncomfortable under the gaze but thankfully was saved a moment later as Bellamy spoke.

"We can figure out Xena the warrior princess later," said Bellamy wincing as Monty and Jasper held him up. "Let's get the hell out of here before something else decides to kill us."

Everyone nodded and moved quickly at his words. Monty and Jasper kept their hold on Bellamy as they started to turn him around. Octavia quickly followed as she took off her sweater and started to hold it to the bite wound on her brother's shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

Finn moved in front of them taking lead in the group, scanning the forest for any more dangers.

Wells stood at the back waiting for her.

Clarke met Well's gaze as she moved towards the group, concern evident in his eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine but stopped as she saw his eyes shoot wide suddenly.

"Clarke watch out!"

Clarke turned and her eyes widened at the sight of the panther launching through the air at her. It all happened too fast, she could not protect herself. Clarke closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact and possible death.

Suddenly gun shots rapidly sounded and Clarke's eyes shot open at the sight of Well's firing the hand gun rapidly towards the panther.

Clarke quickly moved out of the way as Wells continued firing, missing every other shot as bullets tore through the forest surrounding him and into the panther. The firing continued until the sound of the clip being emptied was heard.

Clarke dragged her eyes away from Wells to the panther that lay silently only a few feet from her. It wasn't moving and Clarke cold see blood seeping from its bullet riddled body. It was dead.

Wells moved forwards slowly, the gun dropping from his hand as he went. He stopped next to the panther, his eyes staring down at it for a few moments before turning to Clarke and holding out his hand.

Clarke sighed in relief as she reached forward and grasped his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Once on her feet she launched herself into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Thanks Wells," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Wells was caught off guard by the rare gesture from Clarke and was late to move his arms around her but as soon as he did he hugged her tightly to his body.

"Like I said, I didn't put myself on that drop ship only to let you walk out here and get yourself killed."

Clarke chuckled at his words before pulling back and smiling up at him.

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but the sound of a twig snapping echoed in front of them. Clarke quickly pulled back from Wells her eyes shooting directly to the spot the sound came from before gripping the pipe in her hand tightly.

"Shit, what now," whispered Wells looking out into the forest his hand holding out his dagger.

Clarke looked out into the forest and she soon felt Finn move to her right side.

"Jasper, Monte and Octavia stay back with Bellamy," whispered Clarke to the three behind them.

"Got it Clarke," whispered Octavia.

Clarke didn't need to turn around to know that Octavia was standing in front of her brother ready to protect him from any danger the Earth threw at her.

Clarke moved slowly forward, Wells and Finn copying her movements.

Another snap of a twig snapped only a few feet in front of them, just beyond a bush.

Clarke paused, staring at the bush, knowing whatever was out there was close. She willed her feet to move forward and Clarke could feel the humming moving back throughout her body.

Clarke paused again. She heard something. It was barely there but she could have sworn she heard the sound of metal scratching up against something. It sounded almost like a sword being drawn, just like in the movies she and her dad watched on the Ark.

Suddenly her eyes shot wide, at a sudden realization that it didn't sound like a sword…it was sword.

"Shit, move!"

* * *

Notes:

So what do you think? I am definitely changing the 100 story up but I am also trying to stay true to it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your opinions and thoughts on it! Comment below!


	6. Chapter 6: Grounders

Notes:

Thank you guys so much for the comments! I feel like this story is finally starting to gain some momentum with the readers here on Archive of our Own. This story is also posted on and it seems to be doing well as well.

I know I left you all with a cliffhanger yesterday but I knew I would be posting this chapter today so I figured, why not? They don't have to wait that long! lol

Well here is Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know if I will be posting Chapter 7 tomorrow or not. We will have to see how much writing I can do this weekend :) Tell me what you guys think of the new chapter. I love to hear your thoughts!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Grounders**

* * *

"Shit, move!" yelled Clarke pushing Wells out of the way just as a person leapt from the bush and charged at her.

Clarke barely had enough time to stop the dagger from crashing into her neck, blocking it with her pipe before pushing the person away.

Clarke took in the figure standing only feet from her. It was a woman. Her long brown hair fell down in wild wavy curls, framing her face. Her face was covered in white paint, except for the eyes, those were circled with black paint. The woman's face paint was haunting and gave the woman an almost skeletal look.

There was a dangerous glint to her eyes, resembling the same look the panther gave Clarke just before it tried to eat her. Clarke scanned the woman again, until her eyes came to rest on the woman's leg. She wasn't putting any pressure on it, and Clarke soon realized the reason why. There was a bullet hole in her thigh.

The woman snarled at Clarke, once again much like the panther as she held the dagger out in front of her.

Clarke took in the woman's body language, she was a fighter that was certain. There was a deadliness to the way she stood, even with a bullet hole in the leg.

She was standing there with angry eyes, and a permanent snarl on her face but she wasn't attacking. It was almost if she was waiting, trying to figure out Clarke was going to attack her. Clarke moved slowly forward, her pipe dropping slightly to point at the ground. The woman followed the pipe with her eyes, the anger in them shifting to a questioning glance.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak to the woman but suddenly a body flashed on her right.

"Finn no!" yelled Clarke but it was too late. Finn launched himself towards the woman swinging his pipe at her. Clarke watched in horror as the woman dodged Finn's attack with ease and with flick of her hand, her dagger buried into his side.

Finn let out a pained gasp and quickly fell to the ground.

Clarke let out a cry at the sight as the humming screamed in her ears.

With a cry of rage Clarke flashed forward and swung her pipe at the woman. She dodged it, barely, but Clarke was relentless. She pushed herself to move faster, as the woman continued to dodge her attacks. But Clarke could see that the wound on the woman's leg was slowing her down.

The woman' seemed to realize this too as she swung her arm out, almost too fast for Clarke to even register. Clarke barely dodged the flying fist that almost connected with her face, but her dodge brought her to her knees. The woman moved to attack again but Clarke twisted on her knees, dodging the attack and also swinging her pipe at the woman's legs. Clarke watched as the pipe barely connected with the woman's legs which Clarke realized in the back of her mind that woman was almost able to dodge even with a bullet in her leg.

The pipe connected with the back of the woman's legs with enough force and Clarke pulled the pipe forward and up sweeping the woman's legs out from underneath her. The woman crashed to the ground on her back followed up with crushing blow to the side of the woman's face, knocking her out cold.

Clarke stared down at the woman as her breath came out in short spurts, her chest aching as she was not being used to so much physical activity. She stared down at the woman with wide eyes.

There were people here. People on the ground. Grounders.

A pained gasp to her right pulled her gaze from the woman to Finn. He was lying on his back, his bloody hands wrapped around the dagger in his side.

"No," yelled Clarke moving forward pushing his hands away from the dagger. "It is stopping you from bleeding out, leave it in."

Clarke examined the wound to the best of her ability and she didn't need to be a doctor to know this was bad. Her face must have reflected what was on her mind because Finn let out a weak chuckle.

"You should really lighten up princess, it's not like I have a knife in my side or anything," he gasped out wincing.

Clarke let out a weak chuckle.

"Once again Finn, your astute observation skills knows no bounds," she said softly back to him, keeping her voice free of the worry that plagued her mind at the sight of the wound.

Clarke felt Wells and Octavia drop by her side.

"We need to get him back to the drop ship, now," said Clarke firmly.

Wells and Octavia nodded and carefully pulled Finn to his feet. He groaned out in pain but was able to stand with the help of Octavia and Wells under his arms.

Clarke turned to see Jasper and Monte struggling to hold up a passed out Bellamy.

"Start moving towards the dropship," ordered Clarke. "Both of them need medical attention right away."

Everyone nodded and began walking down the path back towards the dropship.

Clarke watched them move forward before her eyes dragged back down to the passed out woman on the ground. Clarke's eyes traveled to the woman's legs, a steady flow of blood was seeping from the wound. She would most likely bleed out from the wound in an hour or so.

Her instincts told her to leave the woman there. She attacked them. She hurt Finn. But the humming in her body seemed to surge inside of her at the thought. Almost as if it was reminding her that the woman defended herself against Finn and before the attack it almost seemed as if she was going to lower her dagger.

No, decided Clarke. She was not about to let this woman die.

Stepping forward she grasped the woman's black shirt before tearing a strip off the bottom. Moving quickly she wrapped the cloth around the woman's leg wound, tying it firmly in place. There wasn't an exit wound; the bullet would need to be removed soon. Pulling back Clarke watched the wound, and to her relief the blood flow slowed with the pressure of the cloth.

Clarke reached forward and shifted the woman up into a sitting position before bending her knees and heaving the woman onto her shoulder, pulling her up into an Army carry that she once saw a guard do on the Ark.

Her knees shook at the weight and Clarke quickly realized that not only was this woman deceptively heavy, she also could not hold onto the pipe and the woman at the same time. Making her choice, she quickly dropped the pipe to the ground before reaching up to get a better grip on the woman over her shoulder.

Without her pipe the group now had nothing to protect them from another attack but she doubted her group could even fend off another attack anyways, they were all injured and weak.

"Clarke what are you doing?"

Wells voice brought her eyes forward to see him and Octavia stopped about 20 feet away as he looked at her with disbelief.

"What does it look like I am doing," growled out Clarke as she stepped forward, fighting with every step she took to keep her legs from buckling.

"It looks like you lost your mind," growled out Wells as Clarke grew closer. "She attacked us Clarke. She is dangerous. You need to leave her here."

Clarke sighed at his words, she too had the same thoughts run through her head just moments before. Shaking her head Clarke met his gaze.

"I am not going to leave her out here to die."

Wells shook his head an angry retort at the tip of his tongue but Octavia quickly interrupted him.

"Argue later," she growled out as she shifted her grip on Finn. "Finn is passed out and we are going to have to drag him back. The longer you two stand here and argue the longer it takes everyone to get help."

Wells turned his gaze from Clarke to Octavia before back to Clarke before nodding.

"I think you are making the wrong choice Clarke," he said before turning away and starting to move forward towards camp.

Clarke shifted the body on her back once again, before watching them move forward.

"Saving a life is never a wrong choice Wells," said Clarke softly before following them back to camp.

* * *

Lexa paced inside her tent. Anya and Lincoln should be back by now. She ordered them to return by night fall. Nightfall however has come and went and there has been no sign of Anya nor Lincoln.

 _"Heda."_

Gustus voice sounded outside the tent and Lexa turned to the opening to see him enter.

 _"Linkon ste terug."_

(Lincoln is back)

Lexa stiffened at his words, only Lincoln was back. Not Anya.

 _"En Onya?"_

Gustus looked at her with a concerned gaze before shaking his head.

Lexa felt as if Gustus's head shake was a physical attack. It was like a punch in the chest, forcing the air from your lungs. It was a tactic that warriors were trained in. Knock the breath from your enemy, the lack of breath always incapacitated its victim for a short moment. It was a helpless feeling that Lexa had only ever received at the hands of Anya when sparring. There was an irony however to the situation. Once again Anya had knocked the breath out of Lexa, this time however she did it without a single touch.

Suddenly the air filled her lungs again and like fire being sprung to life Lexa snarled.

 _"What happened?!"_

The flap to her tent opened and a breathless Lincoln entered. Gathering himself he quickly lowered his gaze to the ground in respect.

 _"Heda."_

Lexa moved in a flash of speed and quickly had Lincoln by his throat and the warrior looked at her with wide eyes.

 _"Warr ste Onya?!"_

(Where is Anya?!)

Lincoln's eyes were darkening and he opened his mouth to answer but instead only gasps of breath could be heard.

 _"Warr?!"_

Lincoln continued to struggle for words and Lexa snarled at him.

 _"Heda, em kan nie pratt ona jou hand."_

(Commander, he cannot speak under your hand)

Gustus's calming voice sounded from behind her but he made no move to stop her. Lexa barely registered his words but as she looked forward to see Lincoln's eyes turning red from lack of breath. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly released him from her grip. Immediately following her release Lincoln fell to his knees and gasped for breath.

 _"Skai…kru…Heda."_

Lincoln continued to gasp for breath as he each word was forced from his lungs.

Lexa growled, the warrior before her making no sense.

"Sky people?!

Lincoln nodded at her words, his breathing becoming more under his control but labored.

 _"Sha Heda, skai kru. Baie gone m."_

(Yes Commander, sky people. Many of them.)

Lexa's eyes shot wide at Lincoln's words.

"The ball of fire from the sky carried people?"

She couldn't believe the words that left her mouth but the quick nod from Lincoln sent her usually under control emotions spiraling out of control.

"Tell me everything!"

Lincoln nodded, pushing himself to his feet.

"Anya and I found the crash site. It was a metal container full of people. People between eleven and twenty summers, we counted one hundred of them _Heda_."

Lexa stiffened at his words. There was a small army of sky people on her land. What were they doing here? Why were they here? The questions were firing through her mind, consuming her thoughts but she quickly realized she needed more information. Gathering her raging mind under control she nodded stiffly at Lincoln signaling for him to continue.

"They looked weak _Heda_. Lost, scared with no weapons. A small group left the camp to set a perimeter and Anya and I followed. They only made it a short distance before they were attacked by Viracocha (panther). The leader of the group, a woman by the name of Klark fought the Viracochaand defeated it."

Lexa turned from Lincoln, not wanting to him to see her eyes widen at his words. Viracocha were vicious animals that preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into. It usually took groups of skilled hunters to kill one.

"You said they were weak, and had no weapons."

Lexa kept her back to him, fighting desperately to keep all emotion from her voice.

Lincoln shifted behind her.

 _"Sha Heda_ , they had small metal blades and a metal staff that I watched them break off the container."

Lexa turned at his words, meeting Lincolns gaze with narrowed eyes.

"Viracocha was defeated without sword?"

Lincoln nodded his head. His widened eyes signaled to Lexa that he too was surprised by this.

 _"Sha Heda_. The leader is very skilled with a staff. She moved very fast, faster than I have ever seen."

Lexa stiffened once again at his words before turning from him. She took out her blade from her side holster and started spinning it in her hand. The blade moved faster in her hand, almost as if trying to keep up with her mind. She walked towards her throne, carved of wood before lowering herself into it. Her mind raced with a question that she never thought she would have to ask. Stopping the blade in her hand quickly she turned to Lincoln, before looking him deep in the eye. She asked her question, one that she was thankful she did not need to verbalize.

She could see that Lincoln understood as his eyes widened once more before lowering his head to the ground.

 _"Sha Heda_ , faster than you with a staff."

Lexa gripped the dagger in her hand tightly before slamming it into the arm of the throne, burying it deeply into the wood. No one was faster than her. She was _Heda_ , Commander of the 12 Clans, the greatest warrior ever trained. There was no one that has ever rivaled her speed and strength.

 _Lexa crashed to the ground hard, her eyes staring up at the warrior towering over her. This was a position that Lexa has not seen since she had become Heda. She put warriors on their back, not the other way around. Thankfully her defeat had been done in a clearing of the woods, far away from prying eyes._

 _"Ego is just like getting dust in the eye Lexa," said Anya standing over her, her sword resting under Lexa's chin._

 _Lexa glared up at her, upset that Anya had bettered her. She was the Commander now. She should never be defeated by one of her generals, nor any warrior for that matter. Lexa looked away from Anya's piercing eyes, not wanting her mentor to see the defeat that they held._

 _Anya's sword however moved to the side of Lexa's cheek as the flat edge of the sword pressed against her, moving Lexa's gaze back to meet Anya's._

 _"Without clearing the dust you can't see anything clearly."_

 _Anya dropped the sword away from Lexa's face before offering her hand, her eyes shining down at her with understanding._

 _"Clear your ego Lexa, for only then will you truly be able to see the world."_

Lexa listened to her mentor's words, playing them over in her head. Anya was correct, as always. Giving her mentor a nod she reached forward and grasped the offered hand.

Taking in a large breath she steadied her heart, clearing the dust from her eyes before leaning back in the chair. Pulling the dagger from the arm of the chair she spun it in her hand a few times before nodding to Lincoln.

"Continue."

Lincoln brought his gaze back up to her before speaking again.

"They believed the Viracocha dead and they tried to help their wounded but the Viracocha lived and attacked again…"

Lincoln's voice trailed off knowing his next words would not sit well with the Commander. Steadying his breath he continued.

"They had a maun (mountain) weapon."

Lexa growled at his words. They had a gun. A weapon of no honor. These sky people had a leader faster than her with a staff and a maunweapon. These sky people were dangerous. Lexa began playing with her dagger again, as it was the only relief she could find to keep her mind at peace.

"They killed the Viracocha with it but a bullet hit Anya…"

The dagger fell from her hand, and breath left her chest. Once again without even a touch, Anya had not only stolen her breath but also disarmed her. Following the breathlessness, an emotion that Lexa had not felt since she was a child entered her heart, fear. Her legs felt weak and Lexa was certain if she had not been sitting they would have crumbled beneath her. Her stomach lurched and her heart began to ache at the thought of Anya dying…

" _Heda_ ," interrupted Lincoln quickly, most likely seeing the panic in her eyes as he moved towards her. "Anya lives. She was shot in the leg. I tried to help her but she ordered me back into the trees. I did not want to leave her _Heda_ but she ordered me. She told me I needed to report back to you."

Relief flooded through Lexa's body at his hurried words. Anya was alive. Her mentor was alive. Her family was alive. Her breath was found and Lexa tried not to gasp as she filled her lungs.

"I stayed hidden in the trees and Anya tried to hide but the skai kru found her. She defended herself and stabbed one of the skai kru but the leader attacked Anya and defeated her."

This sky leader was a warrior, Lexa was certain. Anya, even injured was one of the best warriors of the 12 Clans, and to defeat her is no small feat. This Lexa knew from personal experience, the feel of the dirt on her back as Anya stood over her during her training was a feeling that Lexa knew all too well. She was certain as a child that her back would always be covered in dirt after training with Anya.

"I waited to see if they would leave her behind but their leader, Klark…she tended to Anya's wounds and carried her back to camp. I followed them back to camp and watched their leader carry Anya into the metal container. I left directly after to report to you."

Lincoln paused again his eyes meeting his Heda's.

 _"Skai kru don Onya."_

(Sky people have Anya)

Lexa heard his words, not just by ears but in every muscle, every hair, and every drop of her blood. His words seeped into her like a sword to the heart.

Leaping out of her chair, she walked from the tent. There was no power in her steps, instead she moved like the Viracocha, fast and controlled, but most importantly deadly. Her body hummed with every step and her people quickly moved out of the way. They whispered as she went, their eyes shooting wide at the sight of bright green grass sprouting below their _Heda's_ feet at every step she took.

Lexa paid them no mind, and continued to allow the humming to filter through her. It was almost as if Wakan Tanka was following her with every step, telling her that it approved of the path she has chosen. Lexa continued moving through the camp until she found her destination. Entering the general's tent without making her presence known her eyes came to rest on the leaders of the Wood Clan villages.

They all froze at the sight of her, stopping their movement in both mouth and body.

Lexa allowed the emotion of cold fury show on her face and by the widened eyes her fury was known.

 _"Osir maart gon dawn"_

(We march at dawn.)

* * *

Notes:

Just a baby cliffhanger ;) I couldn't help myself lol. Well what did you guys think? Clarke's people have Anya now! Dun, dun, Dunnnn! I wanted Anya to be captured over Lincoln for a couple of reasons, these reasons will be answered in the next chapter. And obviously I thought it would fun to to write Lexa's reaction to having the only person that is considered "family" to her taken and held captive.

Well let me know what you guys think! Did you enjoy it, hate it? Do you wish something else was in the chapter? I know most of you are anxious to see Clarke and Lexa meeting. Trust me so am I! And I assure you, it will be happening soon ;)

Well...comment below! I can't wait to see what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7: Questions Answered

Notes:

Wow this story is really picking up steam and I am can't believe the comments and following it has been getting! I am loving all the comments on this story and quite enjoy responding to each on and answering your questions. Please continue to comment, they really push me to continue this story!

Well here is chapter 7! Let see how Anya reacts to the sky people, shall we?

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Questions Answered**

* * *

Clarke worked through the night tirelessly trying to treat the wounds of Finn, Bellamy and Monte. Finn had the most serious wound and was treated first. Clarke quickly thanked her mother in the back of her mind for dragging her to the hospital all the time because without it she was sure Finn would have died.

Thankfully, with the help of Wells, Clarke was able to determine that the stab wound hit no major organs. Unfortunately however, the wound required cauterizing. Even after an hour the smell of burning flesh would not leave Clarke's nose and the sound of Finn's screaming still rang in her ears. Bellamy's wounds were thankfully not as severe as Finns. They were deep and painful but only a few of the puncture wounds required stitching to close. Monte didn't need any stitches, his wounds only required was a good clean and a bandage.

The only wound that had yet to be treated was the grounder upstairs in the dropship. Much to her dismay as soon as she carried the grounder into camp she was greeted with glares and insults. John Murphy, one of the older guys on the camp and complete asshole in Clarke's opinion, rallied the other people in the camp to have the grounder chained in the dropship, regardless of her injury. Not only that, but they also refused to let Clarke treat her until their people were taken care of first.

Clarke worked as fast as she could, knowing that the woman upstairs did not have much time. She just finished placing the bandage on Monte's leg before turning to Murphy with a glare. He was guarding the ladder that led up to the second level where the woman was being held.

"Can I go up now your highness?" she asked mockingly, wiping the blood from her hands onto a cloth.

Murphy glared at her but ultimately stepped to the side, making room for her to climb the ladder.

Clarke moved quickly up the ladder and brought her hands up to open the hatch. Pushing the hatch opened she climbed through. Clarke quickly placed her feet on the ground and turned to find the woman but what her eyes came to rest on had her gasping out.

The woman's arms were chained to the wall tightly, making it impossible for her to keep pressure off her leg. The woman was still passed out as she hung limply from the chain. Her shoulders were at an awkward position as they supported her weight fully, and Clarke could see that they were close to popping out of socket.

"Who in the hell did this to her?" she growled out as she moved forward quickly and picked the woman up to the best she could, trying to adjust her into a better position.

"Murphy and a few of the guys," said a voice from behind and Clarke turned quickly to see a younger kid, about 15 years old watching her wide eyes.

"They told me to just watch her and let them know if she woke up."

Clarke growled, making sure to remember to break Murphy's nose the next time she seen him.

"Help me get her into a better position," ordered Clarke struggling with the woman's weight.

The boy didn't move as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Isn't she dangerous?" he asked his voice cracking. "I saw what she did to Finn."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Yes she is dangerous but she is also passed out, so get over here and help me!"

The boy thankfully seemed to be more scared of Clark then the grounder as he moved quickly forward and helped her place the woman into a better position.

Clarke sighed in relief, her hands still resting around the woman's middle before turning to the boy.

"See that wasn't so hard was it…"

Her words trialed off however as she saw the boys eyes shooting wide as he stumbled back from the woman in fear before running away and down the hatch.

Clarke froze, before turning her head slowly to meet the gaze of a very angry woman.

The woman snarled and moved towards Clarke but was stopped immediately by the chains wrapped around her wrists. Clarke barely had enough time to step away from the woman as a well-placed head-butt almost connected with her nose.

The woman was snarling in rage, her large brown eyes glaring at Clarke as she fought against the chains.

Clarke watched the angry woman fight against the chains. The woman was strong there was no doubt in her mind as the chains squeaked under the pressure. Clarke looked to the bindings to see blood start to drip from the woman's wrists as she fought to free herself.

"Stop it!" said Clarke stepping forward but still far enough to stay out of the woman's reach. "Stop it you are hurting yourself further!"

The woman ignored her and continued snarling in rage as she continued fighting against the chains.

Clarke watched in horror as the bindings dug deeper and deeper, and more blood flowed from the wounds. Clarke quickly determined that the grounder was going to kill herself if she kept this up. Giving little regard to her own personal safety, Clarke stepped forward and grabbed the woman's arms, trying stop any more damage from happening.

The woman stilled at the contact and Clarke turned to see brown deadly eyes staring at her, almost as if they were saying, 'go ahead touch me again, see what happens.'

Clarke glared back at the woman.

"I am not going to just stand here and let you kill yourself," growled out Clarke. "If you don't stop fighting against the bindings then you are going to slice your wrists open and bleed out."

The woman's gaze continued to bore holes into Clarke's skull but she stopped fighting against the bindings.

Clarke quirked her eyebrow at the woman's glare before pulling her hands away and stepping back slowly. The woman's eyes, cold and calculated tracked Clarke's every move.

Clarke stepped back until she was a safe distance away but still close enough to assess the woman's injuries. The woman's wrists may need stitches now, and bandages. There was also a cut above the woman's eye, one that was not there when Clarke passed her off to Murphy. Clarke eyes narrowed at the cut, making sure to remember to give Murphy a matching one after she broke his nose. The woman's cheek was also red, and starting to bruise from where Clarke hit her but thankfully it did not look broken.

Clarke dragged her eyes down to rest on the leg wound. It looked bad, very bad. She moved closer, feeling the woman's gaze on her at every step she took.

Clarke stopped just out of reach of the woman before looking up to meet her in the eye.

"I am going to look at your leg, okay?" asked Clarke not even knowing if the woman understood her. Clarke searched the woman's eyes for any recognition that the woman understood but she found none, just cold glaring eyes.

Clarke sighed before staring down at the wound and then back up to the woman. Grimacing and preparing for a possible attack Clarke slowly dropped down to a crouching position in front of the woman.

"Please don't kick me in the face," mumbled Clarke to herself making sure to keep a close eye on the woman's good leg.

Clarke moved slowly and soon she was eye level with the wound. Clarke examined the wound the best she could but the bindings that she placed over stopped her from getting a really good look. Looking up from the wound Clarke was surprised to find the woman watching her, glare still in place but the woman hadn't moved to strike her yet, which in Clarke's opinion was progress.

"I need to remove the binding to get a better look," said Clarke as she looked up at the woman. Once again Clarke received no emotion or even a semblance of a twitch at her words. The woman was like a robot, a very angry robot.

"Okay then," mumbled Clarke she moved her eyes back down to the wound before reaching up slowly to the binding. The woman's legs twitched under her hand but Clarke continued untying the knot until it could finally be removed. Setting the blood soaked binding to the side Clarke leaned forward to get a better look. The woman's black pants obstructed the view and Clarke sighed.

Looking back up to the woman Clarke gave her own little glare, warning her to not attack her before bringing her gaze back down. Reaching forward she grasped the woman's pants around the bullet hole and pulled the material until it started ripping.

The woman above her snarled but Clarke continued ripping the pants until the hole was big enough to now fully examine the wound.

"They are just pants," chided Clarke not looking up at the woman. "You can get new pants, not a new leg."

Clarke could have sworn she heard the woman huff at her comment but when Clarke moved her gaze back up she was met with a blank face once again.

Shaking her head Clarke looked back down to the wound before reaching forward and examining it. She moved her fingers as gently as she could, but she knew it was painful by the twitches in the woman's thighs at every touch. Clarke continued examining it for a few more moments before pulling back.

"The bullet is still lodged in your thigh. I think I can see it about 2 inches deep but I can't be sure. But what I do know is it needs to come out before I close up the wound."

Clarke looked up at the woman and she wasn't surprised by the lack of emotion she found on her face.

"It's going to be painful. Very painful," pointed out Clarke.

The woman didn't even twitch, was she even breathing?

Clarke sighed, wishing the woman could understand her. Clarke moved forward and examined the wound one last time.

"Okay," she nodded to herself before steadying her breath. "I am going to try and do this as fast as possible and I need you to try and not move."

Reaching forward Clarke placed her left hand on the back of the woman's thigh to keep her leg in place before placing her fingers just outside the wound.

"Okay here we go," mumbled Clarke steadying her breath before pushing her fingers into the wound. Clarke grimaced at the feeling but pushed forward. The woman wasn't screaming out in pain which was a feat in its own in Clarke's opinion. The only sound she made were low painful groans that seemed to echo throughout the room.

Clarke eyes shot wide as she felt the bullet and moved her finger further in to grasp it, a pained grunt followed.

"Sorry, I got it," said Clarke softly. "I am almost done."

Clarke pulled out her fingers slowly, gripping the bullet tightly making sure it didn't slip from her grasp.

Another pained grunt, louder than all the rest sounded throughout the drop ship quickly followed by a "got it!" then ending with a soft ping of a metal being dropped to the ground.

Clarke pulled back from the wound and looked up at the woman, the smile of triumph on her face quickly gave way as her eyes came to rest on the exhaustion on the woman's face. Clark quickly realized the woman was barely holding her weight. Clarke's eyes shot to the bindings to see that they were once again digging into her wrists.

Moving up quickly Clarke wrapped her arms around the woman's middle and pulled her up, smiling at the small growl that left the woman's lips at the action.

"Just find your footing and I will let you go," said Clarke softly allowing the woman time to get her legs settled underneath her before pulling away.

Clarke pulled back from the woman as soon as she believed she was steady again. Giving the woman a small smile and a nod she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a needle and thread.

"You need a couple stitches," said Clarke getting the attention of the woman again and holding up the thread and needle. "It will hurt but nearly as bad, and I am quick with a needle."

Clarke knew she would not get a response so she dropped back down to her knee and went to work on stitching the wound. Within a couple minutes Clarke was finished and she stepped back, wiping her bloody hands on her pants.

"See not so bad," smiled Clarke.

Much to Clarke's surprise the woman grunted at her words, causing Clarke's smile to grow.

"I think you understand me a lot more than you are letting on," said Clarke with a slight tease to her voice before stepping forward once again into the woman's personal space.

Clarke looked at the woman for a few moment and then to the bindings on the woman's arms.

"If I take one those bindings off so that you can sit down are you going to attack me?"

The women's eyes widened slightly at Clarke's but she made no sound or movement to answer Clarke's question.

"Look I am going to be honest here," said Clarke softly entering the woman's personal space once again. "You have me in an extremely difficult position. What my people did to you is not right. I hate that they placed you in chains and are holding you here as a prisoner. You didn't attack Finn, you were just defending yourself. But even injured you are deadly and I can't have you attacking my people. So let's compromise, I can't take the bindings completely off but I can give you enough room to move around and sit."

The woman watched her closely but Clarke could see there was less of a glare to her eyes. Whether it was because the woman trusted her more, or because she was exhausted, Clarke didn't know.

"What do you say, are you going to attack me?"

The woman once again did not speak but Clarke could have sworn she saw a slight shake of the woman's head. Whether it was on purpose or exhaustion, once again Clarke did not know.

"You know what? Fuck it," said Clarke throwing her hands up and moving forward towards the woman's left hand. "Attack me I don't care. I won't stand by idly while you are in pain."

Clarke reached forward and undid the bindings on the women's risk and as soon as they were loose enough the woman's hand shot from the binding causing Clarke to flinch. Clarke waited for the hand to reach out and strike her but it never came. Instead the woman quickly brought her hand to her chest and cradled it to her body.

The woman watched Clarke closely before stepping back to the wall on her right. There was a prevalent limp in the woman's steps but she made it to the wall in just a few steps before her back connected. Clarke watched as the woman slowly slid to the ground, her legs shaking with obvious exhaustion until finally she was sitting.

"Feel better?" asked Clarke stepping forward slowly.

She wasn't greeted with an answer but Clarke could see the obvious relief in the woman's eyes as she stared at Clarke.

"I want to check that cut you have on your forehead to see if it needs a stitch, okay?"

Clarke didn't wait for a response as she moved forward and crouched down in front of the woman and slowly brought her hand to the woman's face. Clarke examined the wound for a few seconds quickly determining it didn't need a stitch.

Pulling back from the woman's face Clarke went to meet the woman's eyes but instead she found them glued to her hand. The woman's eyes were wide and Clarke was surprised at emotion shining in them as she stared at Clarke's hands in shock. Clarke kept her hand in the air and looked at in confusion before looking back up to the woman. Why was this woman looking at her hand as if it just magically grew a sixth finger?

Clarke moved her hand to the side and watched as the woman followed its path. Clarke did this a few times and quickly realized that the woman's eyes were not following her hand but instead her wrist. The woman was staring at the band on Clarke's wrist. Clarke brought her band closer to the woman's face and sure enough the woman's eyes shot even wider as her eyes moved over the band. Clarke suddenly came to the realization that the woman's eyes were scanning the band, almost as if they were reading the inscriptions.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Clarke suddenly. "Do you know what this says?"

The woman's eye never left the band and Clarke let out a sigh of frustration before pulling her hand back and examining the band herself.

Clarke studied the band for a few seconds before her eyes shot wide as she found that she too could read the inscription. Pulling it closer to her face Clarke examined the first inscription before reading it.

"Walk tall as the trees."

A gasp of breath sounded and Clarke looked up at the noise to see the woman looking at her with wide eyes, almost in disbelief.

"Is that what it said? Was I right?" asked Clarke looking at the woman closely. There was the tiniest of head nod from the woman and Clarke gasped before turning back to the band.

"Live strong as the mountains"

Clarke turned her wrist to need to the next inscription,

"Be gentle as the spring wind."

Clark had to reach forward and spin the band now to the backside.

"Keep the warmth of the summer sun in your heart."

The last line was the hardest to read and Clarke concentrated on it for a few seconds before looking up at the woman gaze, before reciting what she read.

"And the Great Spirit will always be with you."

Clarke looked up from the band to meet the woman's gaze. They continued staring at each other in silence, each one staring at the other in disbelief.

"Who are you? How can you read this language?" said Clarke finally breaking the silence as she crouched down so that she was eye level with the woman before holding out her band again.

The woman looked from the band to Clarke then back to the band, her eyes roaming over every inch of it before turning back to Clarke.

 _"Nee Klark gon skai kru, chit laik yu?"_

Clarke's eyes shot wide at the woman's words and she snapped back from the woman as if the words had physically attacked her. Clarke had to reach out and stop herself from falling backwards.

"I understood you! You called me Clarke from sky people. You asked me what I was!"

The woman stared at the Clarke her eyes were narrowed but they lost their deadly glint.

" _Sha_ ," nodded the woman.

Clarke's eyes shot wide again.

"You just said yes!"

The woman rolled her eyes but nodded again.

" _Sha_."

Clarke tore her gaze from the woman and began to pace around the dropship. She paced up and down in front of the woman, her eyes going from the band to the woman, then back to the band. She continued doing this until finally she came to a halt.

"You live here, on the ground?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at the question before nodding.

" _Sha_."

Clarke nodded at her words before continuing, the excitement in her voice could barely be contained.

"Do you speak English?"

The woman regarded her again with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Yes."

Clarke practically squealed at the woman's words. There were people here, actual living people that spoke English! Clarke couldn't believe that this was happening. The woman before her not only spoke English but also spoke the language of the voices in her dreams. She spoke the language of her band and her brands. Clarke reached out and ran her hands over her jacket, tracing the brands through the material. Should she show the woman her brands? Could she help her read them? Did she know what the symbols meant?

Clarke pulled herself from her rapidly shifting mind to stare back at the woman.

"You know my name but I do not know yours."

The woman stiffened again at Clarke's words and she stared at Clarke for a long period of time. Clarke could read the emotions that filtered throughout the woman's brown eyes, distrust and anger were prevalent but Clarke could see the underlying awe and curiosity in them as well.

"Anya."

Clarke jumped at the words, startled by the woman's voice as she was not expecting an answer. Anya, the woman had a name, a fitting one at that. It was a strong name much like the woman before her.

"Anya," said Clarke testing the name on her tongue before smiling and nodding at the woman. Stepping forward she showed the woman her band again.

"Do you know what these symbols mean?"

Anya's eyes traced the band for a few moments before nodding.

"Will you tell me?"

Anya's eyes moved from the band then to meet Clarke's gaze. She eyed Clarke for a few moments, considering Clarke's request before nodding.

Clarke quickly brought herself closer to the woman before pointing to the large symbol on the band. It was in the shape of a rectangle but it sat on an angle, a large circle was placed in the middle of the rectangle filling most of the space within it and then another circle, this one smaller rested in the middle of the symbol. As Clarke stared at it now she realized it almost looked like a rudimentary drawing of an eye.

" _Wanka Tanka_."

Clarke eyed Anya with confusion not understanding the words. Her face must have matched her confusion because Anya sighed and spoke again.

"The Great Spirit."

Clarke eyebrows rose at this. Her father spoke of a Great Spirit before he was executed, her band contained an inscription about it and marking that symbolized it. What was this Great Spirit? Did her father know? Did this have something to do with her brands?

Clarke brought her gaze back to Anya. Did she know what was happening to her? Clarke looked away from her then back to the symbol on the band in confusion for a few moments. Whatever was happening to her was beyond anything science could explain but Clarke also knew by Anya's reaction to her band, that whatever was going on was somehow important to Anya.

Clarke's gaze sought out another symbol on the band. There were seven smaller symbols forming a circle around the Great Spirit symbol. Directly above the Great Spirit symbol was a large circle that contained two smaller circles inside of it, each growing small in size.

Shifting the band so that Anya could see the symbol Clarke then pointed to it.

"And this one?"

Anya's eyes stared at the symbol for a few moments. Her eyes traced over the symbol in silence but Clarke could see that it was not because she did not know the meaning of the symbol but rather she could not believe it was there, on Clarke's band.

"Anya."

Clarke said the woman's name softly pulling the woman's gaze from the band to meet Clarke's. There was apprehension in Anya's eyes as she looked at her. Clarke could see Anya's internal struggle. Clarke leaned back to give the woman some space before searching her mind for the translation of a word she wished to speak. Her mind found it quickly and she soon found herself speaking softly in a foreign language.

" _Beja_."

In her mind Clarke knew the translation of the word was 'please,' and she hoped that she said it right. She did not want to offend the only person who could help her understand what was happening to her.

Anya's eyes widened to a comical proportion at Clarke's plea and Clarke's heart dropped at the sight. Did she say the wrong thing? Did she pronounce it incorrectly? Clarke prayed that she didn't just make a fool of herself or even worse offend the woman.

Anya's loud sigh however pulled Clarke out of her musing. Maybe Clarke had set it right after all. Clarke looked up to see a slight gleam of respect in Anya's eyes before she gave Clarke a small nod.

"It means greatness or leader."

Clarke looked back down to the band as her eyes moved counter clockwise to the next symbol, which almost looked like two curved swords crossing.

"What about this one?"

"Courage."

Clarke continued moving, pointing to a sideways anchor.

"Mercy," answered Anya.

The symbol of a flower was next and Clarke didn't need to ask, she just simply pointed to it and Anya answered.

"Wisdom"

The next was small cluster circles.

"Loyalty."

Clarke stopped at the next symbol. She thought this one kind of looked like a bug. A large circle with a line running through the middle and it almost looked like four little legs poked out of the circle.

"Perseverance."

The last symbol was one she could not compare to anything she had ever seen. The symbol was just simply a black oval with white curved lines running through it.

"Unity."

Clarke absorbed all the information to the best of her ability. These symbols were clearly important to Anya. What was their purpose? Why were on her band? And most importantly, what did the band even mean? Clarke sighed and pulled herself from her mind to look at Anya once more.

"What do they mean? Why are they on my band?"

Anya leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes in exhaustion before speaking again.

"They are the seven soul marks"

"Soul marks?" asked Clarke in confusion.

Anya's eyes opened back up slowly as she nodded to Clarke.

"Each represents a mark in one's soul. Marks that cannot be learned but only born. Only with the seven soul marks can _Wanka Tanka's_ true power be mastered."

Clarke absorbed the information like a sponge. Anya was providing her with so much information that Clarke felt as if her head would explode. Clarke stared down at the band again for a few seconds before bringing her gaze back up to Anya.

"Is there a significance to the band? Does it have a special meaning to your people?"

Anya shook her head.

"The band just signifies that you were raised in the Old Ways. They are usually passed down from elders to those who have completed their training. They are rare throughout the lands now as the Old Ways are no longer taught. During the rise of _Jus drein jus daun_ , many elders of the Old Ways were murdered, their bodies were burned and their bands along with them."

Anya wasn't done however as she leaned forward away from the wall as she studied the band more closely.

"Your band is different however. It is very old…how did you come by it?"

Clarke reached forward and softly touched the band, it was the only thing she had left of her father's.

"My father gave it to me before he was killed. He told me that the answers I seek are tied to the band. He also told me to listen to the voices…that they will guide me."

Anya gasped at her words pulling Clarke's gaze back to her.

"You hear the calling?"

Clarke eyed Anya with confusion.

"The calling?"

Anya gave her a firm nod.

"Sha, the calling. The voices of the elders. Do they speak to you?"

Clarke nodded stiffly, can't believing that she was about to admit to hearing voices in her dreams.

"Yes for as long as I can remember. They speak to me in my dreams. I could never understand them until recently…there was a woman…she spoke to me and the dream…it marked me. Ever since woke up I can understand your language and my body has been doing things that I can't quite explain nor really control. When I was fighting the panther and you, it was almost like it wasn't me. There is this humming, it moves my body. "

Anya stiffened at Clarke's words and Clarke watched as the woman's eyes began to trace Clarke's body.

Clarke fidgeted under the Anya's unwavering eyes.

"Umm…Anya?"

Clarke's voice seemed to pull Anya from her thoughts as her eyes dragged up from Clarke's body to meet Clarke's gaze.

"You were marked. Where is your marking?"

Clarke's mouth formed into a grim line at the question.

"I felt the pain on my arms, shoulders and back. But I haven't had a chance to look at them since I was placed on the dropship right after I woke up. I did get to see this one though," Clarke pulled her sleeve back to show Anya the writing on her forearm.

Anya's eyes widened as she looked at Clarke's forearm and before Clarke could react Anya's hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Clarke was surprised by the gentle but firm touch of the woman as Anya studied the inscription. Anya ran her hands softly against the inscription and Clarke flinched under the touch. Clarke's reaction quickly caused Anya to pull her hand back and look at Clarke in alarm.

"Sorry," mumbled Clarke. "They are still sensitive. Since crashing onto Earth my adrenaline has been so high I forgot how sore they were."

Anya gave Clarke a small nod, perhaps in apology?

"You have more?"

Clarke nodded getting to her feet and grabbing the zipper of her jacket to pull it down. As soon as the zipper reached the bottom the reality of the situation suddenly became clear to Clarke. She was about to see her brands for the first time since waking up from her dream. Not only that but she was also showing them to a grounder warrior who Clarke knew nothing about.

Clarke didn't remove the jacket further as she stared down at Anya. Honestly, Clarke was scared. This was all becoming too much for her to handle.

"Anya," said Clarke softly her voice cracking with emotion. "What is happening to me?"

Anya's eyes softened to an extent at Clarke's pained words but as she opened her mouth to respond the ground beneath them suddenly began to shake.

Clarke nearly fell over at the rapid motion as she reached out to steady herself against the wall. The dropship was shaking violently

"What is happening!?" yelled Clarke her voice could be barely heard over the rumbling. "Is this an earth quake?"

Anya eyes rapidly searched the drop ship, she too looked confused as to what was going on. Suddenly the sound of a horn echoed up from the open hatch and Anya's eyes shot wide. Anya stared at the open hatch for a few more seconds before turning her eyes to Clarke.

"No, it is _Heda_."

* * *

Notes:

Another cliffhanger? Wow I am such a jerk to you guys! lol I couldn't help it though! It was just too good of an opportunity to not take! lol

So what do you guys think? Did some of your questions get answered? Do you have more questions now? I promise more information about the Great Spirit and the 7 sould marks will be provided in the coming chapters!

Looks like our 2 powerful ladies are going to be meeting in the next chapter as well! I am writing the chapter now and let me just say, it will be quite a powerful meet ;)

Let me know what you guys think of the chapter or even the story as a whole. I love to hear your thoughts. Comment below and once again thanks for reading my story!


	8. Chapter 8: When Water and Ground Meet

Notes:

I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter! I hope I did it justice and I hope it is up to the same standards as all the previous chapters I have posted. Please comment below, I look forward to hearing what you guys think!

Wow! So I cannot believe I just typed 6,000 words today to finish this chapter! It is quite long but I hope it will be worth it too all of you who read this story!

This story is gaining an incredible following and I have loved every comment it has recieved! Thank you so much to all the readers out there who have commented on this story! Your comments are seriously my writing fuel lol I enjoy talking with you all and responding to your comments and questions! Please continue to voice your opinions and questions in the comment box below!

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I seriously put a little piece of my soul into a spot in this chapter, can you guess which spot? lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Well happy reading! I look forward to hearing what you think!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: When Water and Ground Meet**

* * *

"What in the hell is a _Heda_?"

Anya was struggling to her feet as she opened her mouth to respond but the sound of Bellamy's voice yelling up the hatch was hear, barely over the quakes.

"Clarke!"

Clarke barely kept her footing as she walked to the hatch to look down at a wide eyed Bellamy.

"Bellamy, what is going on?"

Bellamy was gripping the ladder for support as he stared up at her.

"Clarke an entire fucking army of grounders is standing outside the dropship! I got everyone inside and closed the door but the kids are freaking out! I need you down here!"

Clarke nodded quickly and turned to see Anya on her feet, using the wall to support most of her weight.

"You need to let me go _Klark_ ," said Anya firmly.

Clarke marched towards her to the best of her ability as the quakes still threw the dropship violently around.

"What is going on Anya? Why is their grounder Army outside? And what the hell is a _Heda_?!"

Another violent rock shook the dropship and Anya cried out in pain as she lost her footing. Clarke quickly stepped forward and caught the woman and helped her back to her feet.

"It is the Wood Clan army, my people. You are on their land and you took me, a general as your prisoner. All of your recent actions are acts of war against my people. Your actions have angered _Heda_ and the army outside your door is here to kill you. "

Clarke's eyes shot wide at her words.

"We didn't know people were down here when our people sent us here. Hell, we didn't even have a choice of being sent here. And if I hadn't carried your heavy ass back to camp then you would have been dead in the forest hours ago. I saved your life!"

Anya eyes narrowed at the 'heavy ass' comment but shook her head at Clarke's words.

"Whether you meant to or not, you are trespassing on Wood Clan lands. And while I appreciate you saving me, I would not have needed saving if your people hadn't shot me in the leg with a _maun_ weapon to begin with."

The dropship began to shake to a violent level and Clarke could hear the ground begin to crack beneath them.

"It was an accident! It was all an accident!"

"Accident or not it does not excuse the crime _Klark_! _Heda_ will swallow your fortress into the Earth for your crimes."

A large boom sounded through the dropship and Clarke felt the dropship start to sink into the ground.

"What in the hell is a _Heda_!?"

"Not what but rather who. _Heda_ is the Commander of the 12 Clans, the leader of our people and she is one with Earth. She is the greatest warrior that has ever come to be and she will seek justice on behalf of her people and myself for the crimes that your people have committed."

Clarke's eyes shot wide at Anya's words. Their leader could control the Earth? How is that even possible? The dropship shook again, and Clarke quickly realized that she did not have time to debate the science of it all in her head. Anya was stuck in this death box along with them, there was reason for her to lie.

" _Klark_ you must let me go! Let me talk to Heda. I may be able to convince her to spare your people."

The dropship shook again and Clarke could feel it starting to drop further and further into the Earth. The sound of screaming children echoed up from the hatch and Clarke clenched her eyes shut at the noise. What was she going to do? Her people were going to be killed! Children were going to be killed! All because of a few misunderstandings!

Clarke quickly realized that the humming was back in her body. It flowed through her in wispy tendrils, flowing through her veins and caressing her skin as the humming grew louder and louder.

"Daddy! I want my daddy!"

A child's voice sounded through the hatch and suddenly something shattered inside Clarke. The small control she had over her emotions shattered into a million pieces, as they scattered throughout her mind. The humming grew and grew until it was echoing in her ears.

No. Her people will not die today. She promised her father she would protect her people and protect them she shall.

Growling Clarke turned from Anya and searched the ship, her eyes coming to rest on a pipe that had broken off during the quake. Moving forward she grabbed the pipe firmly in her hand, allowing the humming to travel through her arms and into the weapon.

" _Klark_ what are you doing?" called out Anya.

Clarke ignored her and moved to the hatch, her feet moved quickly below her, not faltering under the shaking.

" _Klark_ don't do this! She will kill you! Her army will kill your people! _Klark_!"

Clarke placed her foot on the ladder before looking up at Anya whose eyes were wide with disbelief. Clarke searched within herself for a few moments before giving Anya a nod.

 _"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim"_

(May we meet again)

Clarke barely registered Anya's eyes widen in shock before dropping down the ladder. Her legs connected with the ground and Clarke quickly looked around to see everyone huddled together grasping each other as they looked around in fear.

"Clarke!"

Clarke turned in the direction of the voice and seen Bellamy struggling to make his way to her under the violent shaking.

"Bellamy," said Clarke moving forward and meeting him halfway.

"What the hell is going on Clarke?"

"The woman upstairs said that the army outside is here to destroy us Bellamy. We are trespassing on their land and we attacked and kidnapped their general."

Bellamy's eyes shot wide at her words.

"Shit."

Clarke nodded, shit was definitely an understatement. Clarke looked around the cabin and quickly found the door. Turning back to Bellamy she spoke.

"I want you to get everyone to the back of the drop ship and wait for my call. As soon as you hear from me I will need you to grab the woman upstairs and bring her outside. I am going to talk to their leader and see if we can come to an understanding."

Bellamy looked at her with disbelief.

"You can't just march out their Clarke! They have an entire army!"

Another loud bang sounded throughout the dropship causing everyone to yell and scream.

"We don't have time Bellamy! Please just trust me, okay?"

Bellamy stared at her, apprehension shining brightly in his eyes but he also knew that it was his only choice.

"Be safe Clarke," he said to her softly before holding out his hand.

Clarke quickly reached out and grasped his hand, pulling him in for a short embrace.

"If I don't come back use the woman upstairs. You may be able to use her to save some of us. Protect them Bellamy."

Clarke quickly pulled back and turned from Bellamy as she walked towards the door. The shouts of Bellamy directing everyone to the back of the dropship could be barely heard as the humming in her body continued to grow stronger with every step she took towards the door.

Clarke reached the door in a matter of seconds but found herself pausing outside of it. The reality of the situation began to settle deep within Clarke's chest. What if she failed? What if everyone dies because of her?

The fear began to take hold.

Her heart started beating furiously inside her chest as Clarke's thoughts began accelerating inside her mind. She willed her thoughts to slow down so she could breathe but they wouldn't as barely enough air was making its way into her lungs.

Suddenly everything stopped. The shaking. The screaming. Everything falls away.

Only the humming remained.

Clarke closed her eyes and let the humming flow through her like an early summer breeze.

 _ **"Het jy die krag Nirvelli voel?"**_

(Do you feel its power Nirvelli?)

Clarke jumped at the voices speaking in unison in her mind. It was the same voices from her dreams.

What did Anya refer to them as again?

The elders?

 _ **"Laat dit was weg jou vrees."**_

(Let it wash away your fear)

The humming grew stronger through Clarke's body and Clarke's closed her eyes and followed the elder's direction as she allowed the humming to move through her, calming her beating heart and finding her breath.

 _ **"Omhels dit en bring tot sy magte dra tot die wêreld weer te reinig."**_

(Embrace it and bring to bear its force to make the world clean again.)

Her skin grew warm under her jacket and Clarke began to fidget under its heat. Suddenly her hand began to move. It was being directed by the humming, as it started moving towards the button under its own violation.

 _ **"Beskerm die mense."**_

 **(Protect the people)**

The button was pressed and Clarke heard the hatch being opened. With every inch it opened Clarke could hear the war cries of the army standing outside the ship.

 _ **"Beskerm die mense."**_

Power flowed through Clarke and there was no mistake that right there and then, she would protect her people or die trying.

* * *

Lexa and her Army stood just twenty yards from the metal container in which the _Skai kru_ fled. The metal container was thick and strong, and Lexa knew that no weapons could penetrate it. If the _Skai kru_ wished to hide in their metal container like cowards then Lexa would just simply have to break it open.

Moving forward she sent out a command to her warriors.

 _"Staan terug."_

(Stand back)

Lexa felt the warriors move at her command and soon she found herself standing only twenty yards away from the container. She could feel her warriors moving further back behind her as ordered. Determining that they were a safe distance away Lexa looked around the container for a few moments before crouching down and placing her hand on the Earth. She closed her eyes as felt the Earth's life flow beneath her fingertips, humming softly. She allowed the humming to flow through her, circulating within her. She concentrated on the humming until she was one with its rhythm. Lexa allowed the humming to build before releasing it back into the ground.

The ground beneath her began to shake as Lexa continued to concentrate on the humming circulating through her body. After a few minutes Lexa increased the pressure as the humming in her body began to swell inside of her before she crashed it back into the ground. With each crash the ground shook violently.

Lexa could hear the metal container shift violently against the earth. Sending out another powerful wave of energy, this one centered at the ground directly around the container Lexa pulled on the energy within the ground. The reaction was instantaneous and the container rocked in place until finally the earth below it started to crack. Lexa continued pushing her energy into the cracks allowing them to grow bigger as they started to give under the weight of the metal container, swallowing the container into the earth by a few feet.

Lexa continue to put pressure unto the earth, as the metal container was creaking and hissing under the earth's force. Gritting her teeth she sent another powerful burst of energy into the earth, and the cracks grew bigger, swallowing it even deeper into the ground.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening could be barely heard over the shaking of the earth and humming that sounded throughout Lexa's mind. Lifting her gaze from the ground Lexa watched as the door opened revealing a young blonde woman. The ground still shook violently beneath the dropship but Lexa did not see even a slight falter in the woman's steps as she walked out of the metal container. Lexa could barely make out a dark haired boy behind the woman as he quickly reached forward and activated the door once again, closing it behind her.

The blonde woman stepped confidently forward and Lexa couldn't help but find beauty in her presence.

Chaos was erupting all around. Trees were falling, rocks were crumbling and dirt was being thrown into the air, blanketing the area in large plumes of dust that you could barely see through but the woman paid it no mind. The woman's bright blue eyes could be seen, almost as if they were cutting through the dust like a sword. From the distance Lexa couldn't help but feel a slight stirring in her chest at the sight of this woman, because even in the heat of battle Lexa could not deny how beautiful the woman was.

Her blonde hair shined in the morning sun, like liquid gold that Lexa had once seen being poured at a blacksmith stand as a child. The liquid gold hair flowed in waves to adorn the woman's face, straight nose, full lips and porcelain like skin – she seemed the picture of perfection. It was the woman's eyes however that drew Lexa's gaze and held them captive. The woman's bright blue eyes seemed to stare directly into Lexa's very soul as their gazes met.

Lexa soon realized that the color of the woman's blue eyes, even from this distance was something special. To say that her eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow, sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. It was as if the woman's eyes contained the entire sky in them, as if the sky itself was pulled from the air to rest behind them. And as Lexa held the woman's gaze she couldn't help but think that she would choose that sky over any sunset from this day forth.

The woman stepped forward and Lexa watched as the woman's feet moved fluidly over the shaking earth. It was almost as if the Earth moved with her movement, carrying her closer to Lexa with every step.

The woman was only ten yards away before Lexa gathered her raging emotions and pulled herself up to a standing position. Lexa's change in position had an instant effect on her surroundings. The earth stopped shaking and with the earth the woman also stopped in her movements. The only movements between them were the small tremors that could still be felt echoing through the ground.

Lexa and the woman stood across from each other, each straight faced and holding a steady gaze, both exuding an air of authority around them that was palpable.

"You must be _Heda_ , the Commander of the 12 Clans, the leader of the people here," said the woman. There was a playfulness to the woman's tone but Lexa could hear the underlying power it held.

Lexa was at a disadvantage, and Lexa never liked being at a disadvantage at anything. This woman knew who she was but Lexa did not know who stood before. Lexa wondered if this was the Skai kru leader that Lincoln had told her about. The woman certainly fitted Lincoln's description and the woman held a metal pipe in her hand, perhaps the same one that defeated Viracocha and Anya? Lexa searched her memory for the name that Lincoln provided, one she quickly found.

"And you must be _Klark gon Skai kru_ , trespasser of land and stealer of generals," said Lexa making sure to keep her voice devoid of all emotion but she let a slight wisp of threat release into her tone.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Lexa's words but Lexa saw the shock register on her face before she could hide it. A smirk threatened to form on Lexa's lips at the sight. The woman had the makings of a leader but Lexa could see the woman was run by her emotions. Maybe she could use this to her advantage?

Lexa watched as the Skai kru leader's grip tightened on the metal staff for a few moments, knuckles turning white underneath the pressure before relaxing.

"To our defense we didn't know we were trespassing," said the woman her voice calm and even, showing no nervousness that Lexa knew the woman felt.

Lexa merely raised an eyebrow at the woman's response before moving forward only a step, just enough to set the woman on edge.

"And my general?"

The steeliness in Lexa's tone cut through the air like a knife. Lexa kept her face impassive but the emotions she felt running through her chest was overwhelming.

"My people did not steal Anya," answered the woman. Her hardened gaze matching Lexa's tone, "I brought her to my camp to heal her."

Lexa's jaw twitched at Anya's name leaving the woman's lips. Anya would never speak under torture, nor would she speak to a trespasser of lands. So how was it that this woman knew her name? Lexa also sensed the familiarity in the way the woman said Anya's name, as if it was not the first time it had left her lips.

"She would not have needed healing if your people had not shot her," growled out Lexa bringing her hand to the hilt of her sword. The ground rumbled softly beneath them as Lexa fought against the humming that raged within her at her rapidly escalating emotions.

The Skai kru leader's hand tightened on the metal pipe as her eyes looked to Lexa's hand then to the trembling ground beneath her feet before bringing her gaze back up to meet Lexa's.

"It was an accident…"

"Accident or not, crimes have been committed and they will be paid," interrupted Lexa pulling her sword from its holster but not moving to attack, yet.

The woman before her shifted the metal pipe in her hand, not yet rising it in defense or attack but Lexa could see she was poised and ready to act if needed.

"We are willing to do what we must to set things right," growled out the leader as she eyed Lexa's sword carefully before looking up to meet Lexa's gaze once again. "We mean your people no harm.

Lexa scoffed at her words.

"No harm?! Your people fall from the sky, setting fire to our forest! You trespass on my land with maun weapons and then almost kill one of my generals! If your people mean no harm Klark gon Skai kru as you say, then why does harm seem to follow your every step?!"

The ground trembled once again at their feet and Lexa fought to keep the humming at bay. It was a battle but Lexa eventually stilled its power and allowed herself to address the Skai leader once more.

"Surrender now. I will seek council with the 12 Clan leaders before making any decision but the laws are clear. Trespass, possession of _maun_ weapon and assault of a general, are all punishable by death by 1,000 cuts. However if you release Anya back to me now, I shall give your people a quick and honorable death."

"No."

Lexa fought against the widening of her eyes but the snarl on her lips could not be stopped.

"No? This is not a negotiation Klark. Your people will die for their crimes, whether it be my hand or by my warriors."

The woman lips formed into a grim line at Lexa's words but after a few moments the woman shook her head before speaking once more.

"No. I will not allow it. You will not touch my people."

An eerie silence filled the space between them but not for long as Lexa's anger finally spilled from her lips.

"Allow it?" growled out Lexa snarling at the woman's insolence. "You have no authority here. I am _Heda_! The army at my back is at my command as is the Earth at my feet. I speak, it moves."

Lexa paused as she brought her leg up from the ground, her knee almost touching her chest before bringing it down to the ground with force as she allowed the humming to move through her body to release into the Earth, just as her foot connected with the ground. The ground below her cracked and a large rock began to rise from the ground in front of her.

A large rock, half the length of Lexa's body soon hovered in the air in front of her. The sound of her army at her back letting out ferocious war cries at the sight of her power echoed around her but Lexa paid them no mind.

"Yet you stand before me believing that you will stop me."

Lexa shifted her feet and dropped her stance as she allowed the humming to coil into a ball deep within her chest, growing in power by the second.

 _"Nee Klark gon Skai kru. Oso gonglie ste odon."_

(No Clarke of the Sky people. Our fight is over.)

Lexa barely registered the woman's widened eyes before moving forward quickly and thrusting her open palm out into the rock as the humming shot from her palm into the rock. The rock shot forward at her command and flew towards the woman at a rapid speed. Lexa turned quickly however, not wanting to see the broken body that would soon be on the ground.

She took no pleasure in taking a life but the Skai kru leader gave her no choice.

She waited to hear the cry of pain. She waited to hear the sound of bones breaking. She waited to hear the sound of the thud of a body meeting the ground.

But it never came.

Suddenly the sound of a large crack echoed through the air and Lexa turned quickly, barely catching the action of the woman's hand connecting with the rock before it shattered into pieces. All the years of training her face to show no emotion was quickly forgotten as Lexa stared at the crumbles of frozen earth that lay at the woman's feet.

The warriors at her back whose war cries were echoing through the air only moments before became completely silent as the only sound that could be heard was the heavy labored breaths of the woman. The woman's head was bowed and Lexa could see the woman's breath in the rapidly dropping temperature surrounding them.

Still no one moved, no one made a sound and it was as if time itself was holding its breath. Lexa watched as the woman brought her head up from the ground to meet Lexa's gaze. Blue eyes that shined with an unearthly glow stared forward and Lexa shivered at the humming that seeped from the woman's skin before making contact with Lexa's.

 _"Nee Heda. Oso gongplei nou ste odon nowe."_

(No Commander. Our fight is never over.)

Lexa gripped her sword tightly as the woman's words washed over, sending an unfamiliar chill up Lexa's spine.

The air around them crackled as the humming that flowed off of them met, clashing in angry sparks between them.

Lexa made the motion to move forward but suddenly a horn sounded in a distance. Lexa's blood ran cold at the sound. It was not the sound of a battle horn but rather one of warning, one that sent dread into her heart as the warriors at her back began to cry out.

 _"Wanheda!"_

(Bringer of Death)

She turned towards her army and was instantly greeted to the sight of large plumes of yellow fog flowing towards them at a rapid pace in the distance. _Wanheda_ brought pain and death wherever it formed and Lexa soon realized that the only place to hide was a small set of caves south of the metal container. But it was far, too far for her army to reach before the _Wanheda_ reigned down upon them.

Lexa quickly searched for her most trusted general, second only to Anya. She found Indra marching through the warriors barking out orders.

"Indra," called out Lexa.

Her voice cut through the yelling and Indra turned to meet her gaze.

 _"Ge em kom die trimani gotte nau!"_

(Get them to the forest caves now)

Indra nodded and started barking out orders to the army.

 _"Kom die grotte!"_

(To the caves!)

The warriors all around began to run towards the direction of the caves. Kom die grotte echoed all around her as the warriors moved at a rapid pace but Lexa paid them no mind. Her eyes were set firmly on _Wanheda_ as it moved in closer and closer. The warriors reached Lexa now and were parting around her. They moved with speed as they passed the metal container to reach the trees just beyond it.

 _"Heda!"_

Indra's voice sounded behind her and Lexa turned to see the general standing at the forest entrance.

 _"Skuif vinnig Heda."_

(Come quickly Commander)

Lexa turned to her surroundings, noticing the absence of the Skai kru leader, before looking to the warriors surrounding her as they ran to the forest. Their war paint covered faces usually so fierce were now wide eyed and grim as they passed by her. And Lexa stood at the center of it all, her feet firmly planted to the ground as she stared out at the yellow clouds that was only a minute away from descending on her people.

Time had begun to dissolve into itself as everything around her slowed.

Her people were about to die. Their skin would burn, flesh falling from bone as Wanheda wrapped them into its deadly embrace. Death would be a blessing after that much pain but not granted however. _Wanheda_ did not kill you instantly, no it was much more cruel than that. After ripping away flesh and filling lungs with sickness that seemed to eat you from the inside out, _Wanheda_ then leaves you immobile on the forest floor to die slowly in pain.

Lexa still remembers the first time she saw death by _Wanheda_. She was only in her ninth summer when she and Anya were hunting with a few of the other Triku hunters. That was until the warning horn sounded, signaling to them to find cover. Lexa still remembers the way Anya's eyes shot wide at the horn as she told Lexa to run.

Their small group split up as everyone sought cover. Anya directed Lexa forward, their legs moving quickly over the forest floor. Lexa could feel the yellow fog moving closer to them until it was almost on top of them. Suddenly Lexa was pulled off her feet as Anya swept her into her arms, her legs carrying them faster than Lexa thought was even possible. The sound of Anya's ragged breath sounded in her ear but the hissing of _Wanheda_ as it tore through the forest behind them was all Lexa could hear.

Anya however knew these forests by memory and quickly carried Lexa to a nearby cave, barely making it to its entrance before Wanheda consumed the space around them. In the safety of the cave Anya pushed Lexa to sit.

Rest, she told Lexa. _Wanheda_ took its time taking life.

Suddenly a scream sounded outside the cave and Lexa jumped to her feet to stare out into the yellow fog.

 _"Nontu!"_

(Father!)

Lexa quickly realized that it was the voice of Jonas. A boy whom only saw a few summers more than Lexa. He was one of Lexa's only friends in the Triku village. His father was one of the best hunters in the village and Jonas had finally convinced him to let him join the hunting party.

Jonas's screams echoed through the cave as he screamed out for his father only to scream out in pain quickly after.

Lexa moved to step forward but a firm hand grasped her shoulders stopping her from getting any closer to the exit. Lexa looked back to see Anya staring out into yellow cloud covered forest, sadness seeping into the usually cold brown eyes. Anya must have felt her gaze as she brought her eyes away from the forest to stare down at Lexa. The two stared at each other as the sound of Jonas calling for his father and screaming in pain sounded in their ears. Anya gripped Lexa's shoulder firmly, to the point of pain before shaking her head at Lexa, a silent statement that Lexa soon found words for.

There is nothing you can do.

They stayed in the shelter of the cave for hours, listening to the screams of Jonas, his voice growing raw and weaker with every minute that passed. Finally _Wanheda_ ended its reign and Anya led Lexa out into the forest once more. Anya's feet carried them to the direction of the pained cries. Anya moved through a bush and Lexa soon followed, but what she found on the other side had her stopping in her tracks.

A body of a small boy lay on the forest floor. Even from this distance Lexa knew it was Jonas. She moved in closer and tears filled her eyes at the sight of what _Wanheda_ had done to Jonas.

Once long black hair was now burnt with chunks of raw skelp showing. Green eyes that were usually so full of life now stared up at Lexa red and raw. Small but strong arms that once pushed Lexa off of her horse while they rode through the forest together were now hung limply at his side, flesh stripped and white bone shining through. Lips that once sounded with laughter, bringing even the mightiest of Triku warriors to smile now gasped for pained breath.

Lexa moved forward kneeling at his head as she stared down at her friend. Tears spilled from her eyes to run down her cheeks.

 _"Shh…strik won. Ai laik hir."_

(Shh...little one. I am here.)

Anya's voice was warm and comforting, a tone in which Lexa did not believe Anya was even capable of making. Lexa brought her tear clouded eyes up from Jonas to see Anya kneel at the other side of the small boy, before bringing her hand up and gently stroking Jonas's hair.

 _"Mag die son soncha lig die pad."_

(May the sun light the way)

Lexa watched as Anya reached behind her with her free hand and unsheathe her dagger, pulling it around her body to keep it out of sight.

 _"Mag die maa tel lei jou deur van die duisternis."_

(May the moon guide your through the darkness)

Anya moved the dagger low to the ground to hover just above the side of Jonas's neck.

 _"Mag die reen was weg jou sorge"_

(May the rain wash away your worries.)

Running her hands through Jonas's hair she pushed the knife forward. Jonas eye's shot wide, as slow rattling gasps escaped his lips. Carefully Anya removed the knife from the side of his neck, ignoring the heavy floods of blood that seeped from the wound as she continued to comfort him.

 _"Shh…strik won. Ai laik hir, Ai laik hir."_

(Shh...little one. I am here. I am here)

Anya held his gaze as she continued to run her hand gently through his hair.

 _"Mag die Wakan Tanka omhels yu in liedfdevolle arms"_

(May the Great Spirit embrace you in loving arms)

The sounds of Jonas's breath grew fainter until finally, pained breath no longer sounded and painful twitches grew still.

Jonas was gone.

Anya continued to move her hand through his hair for a few moments before bringing her hand down to gently slide Jonas's eyes shut.

 _"En teina mag yu loop saggies op die wereld."_

(And together may you walk gently onto the world.)

The sounds of Lexa's cries filtered throughout the forest as Anya continued lightly stroking Jonas's hair, a low humming sounded from her throat. It was tune that Lexa recognized as what mothers used to put their children to sleep at night. The day gave wake to darkness and Lexa watched as Anya took off her coat and draping it over Jonas's body as her humming came to end.

Like a mother tucking in her child Anya put Jonas to sleep, a rest in which he would never wake.

 _"Skuif vinnig Heda!"_

(Come quickly Commander)

Indra's call pulled her from her mind as time moved once more. Lexa turned to see that most of the warriors have almost made it to the tree line. Indra shouted for them to move faster as she stared back at Lexa.

 _"Gaan nau!"_

(Go now!)

Lexa shouted to Indra making sure to put as much power in her voice as possible. It was an order.

Indra looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes before shaking her head and making the motion to step out towards Lexa.

 _"Nee Indra! Ai sal nou Wanheda gon soos lank soos ai kan! Ge ons kru kom die grotte."_

(No Indra! I will stop Wanheda as long as I can! Get our people to the caves!"

The last of the warriors have made it to the tree line and Lexa brought her gaze back to _Wanheda_ who was barreling through the forest and would be on top of them soon, before turning to a still standing Indra.

 _"Gaan nau Indra!"_

Lexa turned from her general to stare out at _Wanheda_ , knowing that Indra would listen to her final command.

Lexa eyes gazed out over her land one last time before coming to rest on the approaching fog. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the humming within herself, she allowed it to coil close to her heart, almost as if it was drawing strength from the love she had for her people and her willingness to do what she must to protect them. The humming grew stronger and stronger within herself and just when it was about to break free Lexa opened her eyes.

 _Wanheda_ was close, close enough to hear the sound of its hissing as it moved rapidly towards her.

Lexa stood stoic, as she faced her approaching death. She would protect her people. She would do what she must. Anya's teachings echoed in her mind one last time as she stared out at _Wanheda_.

 _"Warriors are not always the fastest or the strongest people Lexa. Strength and speed can be developed through training. True warriors are those who choose to stand between their enemy and all that they love or hold sacred."_

Lexa allowed the love she felt towards Anya and her people to coil around her heart one last time, before letting out a fierce battle cry and bringing her fist to the ground with as much power as her body possessed. Her fist collided with the ground violently and the ground beneath her gave a large lurch before rising in front of her. A wall of solid stone grew from the ground, stretching out and up. It reached a height of 7 feet tall and scaled left and right as far as Lexa could see before disappearing into the forest.

Lexa heard _Wanheda_ meet the wall but the hissing grew as it started scaling the wall, the pressure behind it forcing it up.

Lexa gritted her teeth and sent another powerful surge of energy through the ground, forcing the wall to grow taller, to battle with the _Wanheda_ , to just give her people a little more time to make it to the caves.

Exhaustion began to filter throughout Lexa's body and her limbs began to grow weak but she refused to falter. She refused to quit. She would save her people. Lexa gathered the last of remaining her strength, pulling it in close before letting out one last battle cry as her other fist swung to meet the ground. The ground lurched forward again and wall continued to grow, to not surrender to the power of _Wanheda_.

Lexa's body fell to the ground, no energy left in her limbs. Her back met the ground with a hard thump and Lexa stared up to at the sky. Her vision was darkening but the hiss of _Wanheda_ grew and Lexa watched as small wisps of yellow fog slowly began to push over the wall.

It mattered not however, her army will be at the caves soon. They will be safe. Her people would live another day.

Lexa's vision began to blur and darkness began to settle over her eyes. But even through the darkness Lexa could make out a dark shadow moving over her. Perhaps it was the spirit of _Wakan Tanka_ offering her comfort before the pain reached her. The darkness grew thicker as an eerie coldness caressed Lexa's skin.

Death would come shortly.

The darkness grew thicker and Lexa could no longer distinguish the shadowed figure from her surroundings, all was blackness, except for two bright lights. Lexa let out a strangled laugh, barely heard over the hissing of _Wanheda's_ approach. Of course the guiding lights to the afterlife would shine much like the Skai kru leaders beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Notes:

Okay how what it? Be honest! lol Did I do our girls justice? What the fight scene what you expected? Writing an elemental fight scene was incredibly difficult for me and I watched a ton of avatar youtube videos trying to get some sort of foundation as to how I wanted to write this story.

Did you just like this change up in Wanheda? I don't plan on Clarke becoming Wanheda in this story. Wanheda is such a cool name and I wanted to use it somehow so I thought, why not have the Triku village refer to the acid fog as Wanheda. Wanheda literally means "bringer of death" and the Triku village has been plagued with death from the acid fog for years.

I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter! I hope I did it justice and I hope it is up to the same standards as all the previous chapters I have posted. Please comment below, I look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9: The Promise of Something New

Notes:

Okay! I know it has been a while and I am sorry! But l do have a full time job and I am finishing up my masters degree right now so I couldn't find a ton of time this week to write. But obviously I found enough time over the past few days to finish out this chapter.

So I am completely in love with this chapter. I have little descriptions throughout this chapter that seriously are little pieces of my soul. I love them and I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

I love the following and momentum that this story seems to be getting and all your comments are very much appreciated! I look forward to reading your comments over the next couple days to see what you guys think :) Well it's been a while since I have updated so I should just probably stop talking and let you guys read this new chapter! lol

Enjoy! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Chapter 9: The Promise of Something New

* * *

As soon as the warriors started crying out about a literal "bringer of death," Clarke looked to the horizon to see a yellow fog making its way towards them. She didn't need to know exactly what _Wanheda_ did to people to understand that whatever 'it' did do, it was bad. She knew that she had to get out of there.

The panic of the warriors had _Heda_ on edge and it gave Clarke just enough time to slip into the forest.

Their fight was over, for now.

She knew she could not go back to the dropship. If she asked Bellamy to open it for her then the warriors would no doubt seek shelter there, resulting in the slaughtering of her people as soon as they entered. No, she would need to find a different place to hide from the fog. Maybe she could hide in the car there group had found the night before buried into the ground, leftover from before the war.

Clarke reached the forest line and turned to see Heda barking out orders to the warriors to get to the caves. If the woman noticed Clarke's lack of presence she did not comment on it. Clarke continued to stand at the forest line, out of sight as she watched the warriors run quickly south of the drop ship. They were moving fast, very fast. Even the large warriors, those who Clarke was certain the radiation soaked planet had something to do with their giant size were moving at a speed that Clarke had to admit was impressive.

Clarke watched as the warriors continued to run towards the tree line, that was until her eyes came to rest on the lone figure in the middle of the stampede of warriors. Even through the dust in the air and the chaos surrounding the figure Clarke knew exactly who it was.

 _Heda_ was standing stoic as ever, as she stared out into approaching fog, ignoring the chaos that surrounded her. Clarke watched as the warriors parted around her, much like the story of Moses and how he parted the red sea. Her father told her the legendary story of Moses when she was a child. Clarke could remember the awe she felt at the story, a man with the power to part the sea to save his people was truly something amazing. It was only a story, but it was a powerful one and as Clarke watched the warriors move around the woman at break neck speed, Clarke couldn't help but feel the same awe that she felt as a child filter throughout her body at the sight.

The woman was beautiful, not at all what she was expecting from the Commander of the 12 Clans. When Clarke exited the dropship she expected _Heda_ to be a large woman, covered in scars perhaps? She expected imposing and scary, but instead she found herself standing in front of the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. And when she stepped out of the dropship and met the gaze of the kneeling woman only 20 yards away, Clarke was certain that it wasn't the shaking ground beneath her feet that almost caused her feet to falter.

Now however, without the fear of imminent death, Clarke could really appreciate the beautiful woman before her. She was standing rigid, sword in hand staring out into the horizon. Her warriors were moving so quickly around her that they were creating a draft of air and dust, causing her full length black coat to billow around her ankles. Clarke let her eyes travel up from the bottom of the black coat to the laced up calf high boots caked with dried and hardened mud, then up the woman's impossibly long legs that were snuggly fit into a pair of black leather pants.

Clarke's eyes continue moving up as pants gave wake to a loose fitting brown shirt that could be barely seen under the coats numerous distressed black leather buckles that were clasped together across her middle, stopping just below her chest. The shirt and coat were open at her chest, allowing smooth caramel skin to shine through. Long brown locks of hair flowed across the woman's chest and then to cascade over her shoulder's, each strand moving gently with the drafts of air that came from the warriors racing around her.

The woman reminded Clarke so much of the Earth.

Since the day Clarke stepped off the drop ship she was amazed by the colors of the Earth as they surrounded her. Earth had a beauty that simply could not be ignored and as Clarke's eyes traced over the dark brown curls of the woman before her she realized why she thought the woman's hair was so beautiful. The color of her hair looked so much like the rich soil below Clarke's feet, but when the sun began to peek out from beneath the clouds Clarke could see the rich browns shine through, much like the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of the coming autumn.

The woman's hair may have reminded Clarke of the Earth, the very thing that Clarke now knew the woman could control, but it seemed the woman herself had little to no control of her thick beautiful hair. Clarke couldn't help but smile as the woman's hair tousled in the wind, breaking through the bands in some spots, or unwind from a braid in others. In a way, it gave her a wild look, like her soul was untamed and Clarke couldn't help but think it suited her.

Her eyes however, eyes the color of deep forest pools were the true reflections of the Earth. Thick black war paint surrounded them but the paint extended further stretching out across her eyes and face, creating a black band. The war paint only seemed to make the spark in the woman's eyes stand out more. There was a sharp gleam to them that reminded Clarke of what the Earth really was, a beautiful but deadly place. Like the Earth the woman's gaze was both wise and dangerous, almost as if it called for respect first but quickly promised pain if the first was not followed. There was a hardness and fierceness to them as well, one you would not expect to find in such a young woman.

Clarke watched as the woman peered out to the approaching fog, and even from this distance Clarke could see that there was something solemn swimming in her eyes. Their stunning, forest green held a pain that her face would not allow to come to light. But what?

The warriors had made it to the tree line now and a shout rang out across the land pulling the woman's gaze from the approaching fog to a warrior woman standing at the tree line. The woman at the tree line was staring at Heda with a look that Clarke quickly determined was desperation.

"Gaan nau Indra!"

(Go now Indra!)

The power in _Heda's_ voice was resolute, and there was a finality to the way she said the order, almost as if the woman thought she was giving her last. Clarke turned from _Heda_ to the warrior woman at the tree line, Indra was what _Heda_ had called her. Indra looked troubled at the order she was given and almost looked as if she were thinking about disobeying the command. But when Heda turned her back to once again face the approaching fog, Indra seemed to lose whatever fight she had in her. Clarke watched as Indra gave her _Heda_ one last passing glance, before turning and running into the forest with the rest of the warriors.

The fog was close now, and Clarke looked out towards it before turning her gaze back to the lone woman. Why wasn't she going with the rest of her army? Why was she just standing there?

The fog was even closer now, to the point in which Clarke could hear a slight hiss in the distance. Clarke turned from the woman to stare into the forest, where she knew the buried car was lying about 30 yards away. If she wanted to make it to the car in time she needed to leave now. Clarke gave one last final glance at the woman before turning and making her way to shelter.

Clarke made it halfway to the shelter before suddenly the ground lurched at her feet, the force of the violent shake took Clarke's legs completely out from under her. Clarke fell to her bottom as she looked around the forest floor in confusion.

What the hell was that?

Her question however was quickly found as she saw a large wall of Earth begin to rise from the ground, directly between her and the fog.

Clarke eyes shot wide as she stared at the giant wall, quickly following it to the through the only explanation for this to be happening. Clarke's eyes quickly found the woman through the clearing. She was on her knee, crouched down with her fist into the ground, and even from this distance Clarke could see that she was shaking.

Clarke heard the hissing of the fog as it crashed into the wall and she turned from the woman to the wall. The sound of the fog as it started climbing the wall had her eyes shooting wide. This fog was relentless.

A pained cry sounded in the clearing and Clarke looked to see the woman gritting her teeth, the shaking in her muscles becoming even more apparent but the wall at Clarke's side began to grow taller, holding the fog at bay. Clarke stumbled to her feet quickly, she could hear the fog as it refused to back down against the wall. It would only be a matter of seconds before it made it to the top again and started its decent towards Clarke.

The woman must have recognized this too because another shout echoed from the clearing and Clarke turned just in time to see the woman smash her other fist into the ground. The ground lurched again at the contact, this time however Clarke was prepared and was able to keep her footing. The wall grew once more, surging up to an even grander height, but Clarke knew it was only a matter of time before the fog climbed it once again.

A thump sounded and Clarke turned to see the woman on her back, staring up at the sky. The only movement was the slight twitch of her arms that lay immobile at her side. Clarke stared at the woman with wide eyes, quickly realizing that the woman was not going to move.

The sound of the hissing of the fog grew stronger and Clarke knew it was only seconds away from breaking over the wall. Clarke froze at the sound, the only movement she seemed capable of making was her eyes as they travel from the passed out woman in the clearing, and then to the shelter she knew she needed to get to. Clarke's eyes traveled back and forth between the two as she fought an internal battle of what she should do.

Her brain told her to get to the shelter, the woman tried to kill her and her people not even ten minutes ago, she did not deserve to be saved. Her heart however was quick to remind Clarke that she should try and save the woman, it was the right thing to do, and it seemed the woman wasn't clearly that horrible, after all she did just sacrifice herself for her people.

The hissing of the fog sounded and Clarke looked to the wall to see small wisps of yellow fog making its way over the wall.

Clarke growled in frustration before making up her mind and quickly sprinting from towards the clearing and towards the woman. Clarke was at the woman's side in a matter of seconds, but unfortunately within those seconds the fog had also started to make its way up and over the wall.

Clarke stared down at the woman on the ground for a few seconds then back up to the yellow fog that was creeping its way closer to them. A small weak chuckle sounded below her and Clarke brought her gaze back down to the woman who was blurry staring at her with a delirious small smile on her face. Clarke wished she had the time to truly take in every detail of that smile, as she doubted she would ever see it again.

Unfortunately however, the hissing at her back and their impending death was all she could really concentrate on at the moment. Clarke looked to the fog to see it was nearly on top of them, and she quickly realized that she was too late. There was nowhere for them to go. The fog had picked up its momentum again and Clarke knew she could not outrun it, especially trying to carry another person.

They were going to die.

Moving forward she moved her body over the woman's, covering her with her own, trying to do her best to shield her from the fog in a last ditch effort to save her. Clarke stared down at the woman below her. The woman was staring up at Clarke, the fire in her eyes was gone, making the once emerald green eyes turn pale.

"I am sorry," choked out Clarke down to the woman, barely able to even hear her own voice over the hissing that was seconds away from being on top of them. Clarke moved forward burying her face in the woman's neck and bringing her arms to cover the woman's face the best she could before closing her eyes and waiting for the death that she knew would come.

Suddenly the humming was back filtering through her body, stronger then Clarke had ever felt before. Clarke barely had time to register what was happening before a surge of energy broke from her body. The energy surge lasted only a matter of seconds but the effects following it were instantaneous.

A heaviness took hold of Clarke's mind and body. The energy it took to just simply lift her head from the woman's neck caused the world to fade around her as dizziness pooled through her mind. The world was a blur, and all she could see was bright blue light shine through the darkness. Confusion blossomed in Clarke's heart as she tried to understand what was happening around her.

The strength to keep her head up however quickly left and Clarke's head dropped back down to tuck into the woman's neck. Clarke's eyes soon followed, shutting tightly as the darkness grew darker and her strength grew weaker.

In the darkness of Clarke's mind she could not understand what was happening around her. Everything was dissolving around her, like Clarke was never there at all.

Yet she knew she was, because while her world faded to blackness all around her Clarke felt the warm skin of the woman neck beneath her press against her face. She felt the hard, yet soft body that even in her clouded mind she recognized, their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Almost as if Clarke and the woman below her were two puzzle pieces, neither of them knowing that they were never whole until they were molded together, creating a picture that neither one of them could quite yet understand.

Soon however, even the feeling of the woman's body below her could not stop the blackness that had now almost fully taken hold over Clarke's mind. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and just before her mind was fully consumed a calming aroma surrounded her.

The smell of damp earth and rain invaded her senses. And just before the darkness fully took hold Clarke couldn't help but think that the woman smelled like life. She smelled like the rain, she smelled like the Earth, she smelled like promise of something new.

* * *

Lexa rouse from her heavy slumber, as her mind swam with a quickly departing dream.

People fell from the sky. They took Anya from her. Their leader, a beautiful woman with hair like the sun had fought her. _Wanheda_ had then come and she faced the demon and sacrificed herself to save her people.

Opening her eyes slowly, she blurrily stared around her surroundings noting the usual morning light was now hued in blue. Her bed was also firm and lumpy, almost as if someone had slipped rocks into it. The air was also cold, bordering freezing as shivers ran down her spine.

The shiver was like a spark in her mind, pulling her quickly from her sleep induced haze to quickly realize that something was wrong. Lexa's head jolted upward as her eyes grew wider than usual and they take on an almost wild look as she blurrily scanned her surroundings for danger. But what she found when her vision cleared was something that she found she couldn't explain. Her eyes darted around her surroundings as her head struggled to keep up them, but no matter where she looked she found the same thing, ice.

Lexa was surrounded in what looked like a dome of ice.

She moved to sit up but a heavy weight on her chest kept her firmly to the ground. Lexa's eyes moved from the dome of ice and found herself once again surprised at the sight before her. A woman was lying on her chest. Long blond curls fell in long waves as they sprawled out in every direction, covering Lexa's chest and shoulder.

There was only one woman that Lexa knew to have hair that seemed to have the essence of the sun in every strand.

The sky people leader.

A warm breath ghosted across Lexa's neck and she shivered at the feeling. It was a shiver that she knew she could not blame on the cold surrounding them.

Lexa's mind fought against the warmth that seemed to spread throughout her body at the feeling of the beautiful woman on top of her as she struggled with her rapidly moving mind as it tried to understand what exactly happened to lead them to this position.

 _Why was there ice surrounding them?_

Lexa could hear _Wanheda_ even through the thickened ice as it circled around them, trying to find weakness in the ice shelter.

 _Where did the ice come from?_

Lexa's mind traveled back to the sky people's leader as her mind replayed the memory of the beautiful woman with frozen earth crumbles at her feet.

 _Could this woman control ice?_

Lexa's usually trained mind quickly spiraled out of control as she struggled to come up with an explanation to it all. Suddenly however a groan echoed throughout the ice dome and Lexa stiffened at the vibration of the voice on her neck.

"No mom…five more minutes."

The woman's voice was coarse, and broken not at all like the teasing but powerful voice that she had heard just moments before in battle, but somehow it still seemed to have an immediate effect on Lexa's body.

Lexa closed her eyes tightly as her brain and heart seemed to be waging a war in her body, each one battling to take control of her limbs.

Her brain was telling her push this woman off of her, to use her dagger and question her as to what was going on. Her heart however was telling her to bring her hands up tuck the woman's blonde hair back from her face, to feel the warmth of the woman's cheek bone against her fingertips, to perhaps see the bright blue eyes that she knew were hiding beneath closed eyelids.

Lexa would allow neither however. She was the master of her body, she would not allow it to be controlled by emotions…

Suddenly the woman on top of her moved, her movements were slow and clumsy but once they settled Lexa soon found the overwhelming heat throughout her body almost unbearable. The woman above her somehow settled herself deeper into Lexa's body. A leg had found its way between Lexa's, the woman's chest was now perfectly centered with Lexa's, and her head had now buried so deeply into Lexa's neck she could feel the outline of the woman's lips against her skin.

This woman above her was going to break Lexa's resolve.

This was certainly torture, a feeling that Lexa was all too familiar with as she was once taken prisoner by _Azgeda_ warriors before becoming _Heda_. The pain that was inflicted on her body over the days she was held prisoner were unimaginable. The things that were done to her as they tried to get information about defense strategies of the Wood Clan army still gave Lexa nightmares to this day.

But this was a different type of torture.

Where there should be the smell of blood and sweat in the air, there was only the smell of wildflowers, and beneath that smell there was the smell of autumn leaves. Where there should be shaking muscles and painful twitches, there was only warmth and soft skin. Where there should be anger bursting from her chest in heavy growls at her capturer, there was only the overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around her capturer, bringing her in closer, longing for the torture to continue and never end.

A heavy sigh sounded against Lexa's neck which quickly pulled her from her thoughts. The feeling of the woman's lips grazing her neck was all it took, and Lexa's well trained resolve crumbled within her as her hand came up on its own accord to grasp the woman's arm. The grasp was not firm, nor was it soft but it was the only anchor that Lexa had to keeping herself from acting on her wildly ranging emotions that raged inside her.

The contact had an instantaneous effect on the woman above her, and Lexa felt the tightened muscles beneath her hand and the breath at her neck still. Lexa felt the woman move slowly, her head moving back from the crook of her neck and a few moments later she was greeted with wide crystal blue eyes staring down at her. A look of complete surprise, awe and fear assembled together to take hold on the woman's face.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Notes:

Okay so what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know! Comment below and tell me what you think! If you have any questions or concerns comment below as well!


	10. Chapter 10: The Markings

**Notes** : Okay so I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I know you guys have all been patiently waiting but I promise you there is a reason for the lateness. One, this chapter is long, almost 6,000 words. Two, this chapter required a lot of research as a lot of questions get answered in this chapter and I wanted to make sure I did things right. And three, this chapter was difficult to write. Like, really difficult. I hope I did this chapter justice and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am nervous about posting this because I am wondering what your reaction to this chapter will be! Good or bad I will read and respond to every one! Well, here is Chapter 10! Thank you all for your continued support of this story and I look forward to hearing what you guys think about the story.

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Markings**

* * *

"Holy shit."

Clarke stared down at the woman below her in complete shock, unable to move. Her eyes however were under no such hold as they moved slowly over the woman's features below her. Clarke was only a few inches from the woman's face and was able to take in every detail.

Her face was strong and defined, as if it were molded from granite. Her dark brows were sloped downward in a serious expression and her lips mirrored them with their hard line. Everything about the woman below Clarke screamed power, screamed dominance, screamed dangerous – everything but her eyes.

Her eyes were memorizing deep forest green, but flecks of silvery blue and gold performed a ballet throughout them. The woman's eyes held a small world within them as they seemed to glow in the blue hue's surrounding them. The colors were enough to send Clarke's heart reeling but it was the way they seemed to bore into her, as if they were staring into her very soul was where Clarke truly lost herself. The closeness allowed Clarke to see the woman's well-hidden emotions as they danced like fire just beyond her walls. Confusion, suffering, anger, pain, longing…desire…her eyes held all these deep seated emotions and many more.

Clarke couldn't help but fidget under the penetrating stare but was stopped immediately as the hand wrapped around her bicep tightened to an almost painful level and green eyes darkened as they stared up at her.

Clarke froze once again, and allowed her gaze to wander to their intertwined bodies. Their bodies were molded together so closely that Clarke could barely determine where hers began and the woman's ended. But the strong thigh between her legs and the feeling of the woman's center beneath hers didn't need to be seen – it could be felt, clearly by both of them.

Clarke's eyes dragged back up to meet the woman's gaze and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The woman's eyes darkened dramatically but they also burned brightly, almost as if a black fire had erupted behind them. Anger, passion, lust and a surging hunger swirled like an angry storm in her darkened eyes. Emotions so strong, they looked as if they were about to burst from beyond their walls and attack Clarke, conquering her and the world right after.

The woman below her was beautiful in the same way that fire was beautiful, something to be admired from a distance, not up close. But as the grip on Clarke's arm tightened, the thought of playing with fire had never been so tempting.

" _Klark gon Skai kru…"_ the woman's voice was lowered to a sexy, dangerous depth as she stared up at Clarke.

The sound of the woman's voice sent a shiver down Clarke's spine and as she looked down at the woman beneath her she could have sworn she seen the corner of the woman's lips curve slightly into a sly smirk. Almost as if the woman found it amusing to see the reaction her voice had on Clarke.

"You need to get off me."

The words washed over Clarke and instantly jolted her mind as the reality of their position came crashing down upon her.

"Shit, yes…sorry," mumbled Clarke quickly bracing herself with her arms on either side of the woman's head before pushing herself up.

A small growl sounded and a hand moved quickly. Clarke could barely register the hand before it connected with her hip, stopping Clarke in her movements. The firm grip on her hip caused yet another gasp to escape Clarke's lips as she stared down to see heated narrowed eyes staring up at her. Clarke stared down at the woman in confusion for a few moments, taking in the twitch in the woman's jaw. Clarke watched as the woman dragged her gaze slowly down Clarke's body to look between their bodies for a few moments before dragging her eyes back up to meet Clarke's gaze.

Clarke followed the woman's gaze and quickly found that in her haste to push herself up from the woman she had inadvertently pushed her thigh even deeper in between the woman's legs. Clarke could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, now understanding why the woman had such a reaction to her movements before bringing her gaze back up to the woman in question.

Clearing her throat awkwardly before looking away from the woman's heated gaze Clarke stammered out.

"Shit…god…sorry."

Clarke moved and lifted her leg out from in between the woman's legs before moving quickly off the woman's body, making sure to keep herself from touching the woman further and most importantly not embarrassing herself any further.

Clarke found herself moving to the woman's side and pushed herself up to stand only to quickly realize she couldn't. Ice was everywhere, surrounding them in a small ice dome only a body lengths wide and about four feet tall. Clarke's eyes rapidly searched the ice dome as she reached out and placed a shaky hand to the ice.

As soon as her hand made contact with it Clarke closed her eyes at the feeling of gentle humming vibrating against her hand. It was calming, almost as if the ice were alive and reassuring Clarke that it would protect her against the fog.

"Is this your work?"

Clarke's eyes snapped open. The humming of the ice had almost caused her to completely forget that she was trapped here with the Grounder leader.

The Grounder leader's voice was calm and cool, nothing like the raspy lust leaden voice that sent shivers down Clarke's spine. No, this voice had a different effect on Clarke. This was the same voice that the woman used with Clarke when she had an army at her back. It was the same voice she used before attacking Clarke with a giant bolder.

Clarke turned slowly towards the woman to answer but all words seemed to leave her at the sight that greeted her. The woman was sitting on her bottom, knees up to her chest as she leaned back up against the ice wall. The woman wasn't even looking up at Clarke when she posed the question. Instead she was staring down at a knife in her hand, twisting it in the reflected light through the ice, as if she were using it to slice through the rays of sun. The handle of the knife was made out of wood and worn down, signaling to Clarke that it was used often. Her assumption was correct as the woman began twirling the knife in her hand in precise fast movements.

Clarke found herself hypnotized by the fast moving knife until suddenly it came to an abrupt stop in the woman's hand. Clarke stared at the white knuckle grip on the handle of the knife before bringing her gaze back up to meet the woman's.

"I'm sorry…what?"

The barely curve of the woman's lips was back as she leaned her head back against the ice dome to stare at Clarke. She brought her knife up and swirled it around in the air, using it to point to their surroundings.

"The ice _Klark gon Skai kru_ , does your people have technology that can control ice?"

"Clarke."

Green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"My name, it's just Clarke."

The woman paused at Clarke's words and eyed her with slight apprehension before tilting her head slightly.

"Clarke."

Clarke couldn't help the shiver that moved down her spine as her name left the woman's lips. It sounded so different when it passed through her lips. Clarke fidgeted for a split second before addressing the woman back.

"What about you?

The woman raised an eyebrow at Clarke's question, her face however still remained impassive.

"Do you have a name?" Clarke elaborated.

The woman eyed her for a few moments, her green eyes boring holes into Clarke's before nodding.

"Commander."

It was now Clarke's turn to raise an eyebrow at the woman, but the completely serious face that stared back at her signaled to Clarke that was all she was going to get. Deciding not to push it Clarke continued.

"Okay Commander," said Clarke nodding before looking to her surroundings, eyeing the ice dome with confusion before turning back to the woman.

"You are the one who apparently can control elements. Are you certain this wasn't you?"

The Commander's eyes narrowed at the question before looking around them with a passing glance before meeting Clarke's gaze, hard eyes glittering with inner fire.

"I cannot control ice. I am one with the Earth and only the Earth."

Clarke eyed the Commander for a few moments, processing her words before speaking.

"Earth, like rocks, dirt and stuff?"

Clarke swore she saw another twitch of the Commander's lips at the question before it quickly moved back into its ever present firm line.

"Yes, among other things…" the Commander paused as she tilted her head and while no emotion was showing on her face, Clarke could see green eyes lighten just a tiny bit as they stared at her.

"Or _stuff,_ as you so eloquently pointed out."

Clarke fought against the blush that made its way up her neck, embarrassed that the Commander was jabbing at Clarke's poor use of words. Clarke looked away from the woman trying to stifle the heat building up against her skin before settling her back against the ice. Clarke let out a verbal sigh at the feeling of the humming vibrating against her back before addressing the woman once more.

"Is that normal for your people? To control the Earth?"

The Commander seemed to pause at Clarke's question, eyeing her curiously before shaking her head slightly.

"At one time there were many movers but not anymore. To be one with the Earth is rare amongst my people now. There has not been a mover of the Earth for many years. The last warrior gifted with the _Wakan Tanka_ blessing was from my village but he passed long before I was born."

Clarke instantly recognized the Commander's words as something she had heard from Anya.

" _Wakan Tanka_ ," said Clarke slowly making sure to pronounce the words correctly. "Anya said to your people it means the Great Spirit."

The woman across from her stiffened at her words and her once curious eyes darkened.

"Anya spoke to you."

Clarke swallowed at the barely suppressed rage in the Commander's voice.

"Yes," nodded Clarke trying to keep her voice calm and level, not wanting to anger the woman further. Clarke brought her wrist up slowly, watching as the Commander's eyes followed her every movement before Clarke extended her wrist out towards her.

"She saw my band and tried to explain it to me."

Clarke watched the woman's reaction to her words before the Commander's eyes dragged down to the band on Clarke's offered wrist. The Commander's reaction was much like Anya's when she first saw her band, as wide eyes stared down at the band.

Clarke allowed the Commander to study the band for a few moments before pressing on.

"Anya said the band signifies that I was raised in something she called the Old Ways."

The Commander did not react to her words, her eyes still locked on the band as if the woman believed that in any second it would disappear from Clarke's wrist. Clarke grimaced at the woman's lack of reaction and words before pressing forward again.

"She said something about the voices in my dreams, she called them _the calling_?"

The reaction to Clarke's words was immediate as the Commander quickly drew her gaze from Clarke's band to stare at her, as something akin to disbelief formed on her usual controlled face.

"You hear _the calling_?"

The Commander's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, almost as if she were afraid of Clarke's answer.

"Yes," nodded Clarke watching the Commander's reaction carefully. "They spoke to me in my dreams ever since I was a child but before I came out of the drop ship to meet you in battle they were speaking to me. It is always the same voices, saying the same thing over and over again."

The Commander eyed Clarke wearily now before her eyes seemed to travel from Clarke, to the band, to the ice dome and then back to Clarke. She would repeat this process a few more times before speaking.

"Are you marked?"

It was now Clarke's turn to eye the woman with disbelief.

"How…" Clarke stuttered out, involuntarily bringing her hand up to rub the burn on her forearm.

The Commander's eyes quickly moved down to Clarke's forearm, staring at Clarke's now halted hand over her jacket before bringing her gaze back up to Clarke.

"Show me."

Clarke eyed the woman with blatant distrust. Only moments before the Commander was trying to kill Clarke and her people and while the woman had made no move to attack her, Clarke couldn't help but be hesitant around her.

The Commander seemed to sense Clarke's apprehension before moving her knife quickly, causing Clarke to jump expecting an attack, but the woman moved her knife away from Clarke to sheath it back into its holster. The woman stared at her hand which was paused on the hilt of the knife for a few moments before slowly moving her hand from the hilt of the knife. The Commander moved slowly, methodically as she moved her other hand to her wrist and began rolling up the sleeve of her jacket. Her sleeve was rolled up to her elbow before she offered her arm out to Clarke.

Clarke eyed the Commander in confusion for a few moments before staring down at the offered arm and gasping at the sight.

There, on the Commander's arm was the same inscription that Clarke had on her forearm. It was different however. Clarke eyed the woman carefully for a moment before moving closer to the offered arm. From a distance it looked like a tattoo but as Clarke drew closer she noticed it was not. Tattoos were flat, but these markings were lifted. The black inscription almost resembled roots of a tree peeking from the ground, but in this case the ground was the woman's skin.

 _ **Eer die heilige**_

 _ **Eer die Aarde**_

 _ **Honnal al met wie ons die Aarde deel**_

 _ **Wandel in balans en skoonheid**_

 _ **Beskerm die mense**_

Clarke stared at the inscription in disbelief, and her hand itched to run her fingers over it. Instead her fingers moved to her jacket as she pulled her sleeve up before outstretching her own forearm to rest beside the Commander's. Clarke's stared down at her brand and was surprised to find that it no longer looked angry and raw, instead it was now fully healed. White scar tissue rose up from her skin, much like the Commander's lifted inscription.

The two inscriptions were exact mirrors of the other, except the colors. Black and white, complementary but independent opposites. Like night and day, each different, yet impossible to have without the other.

"Honor the sacred."

The Commander's voice broke through the silence surrounding them causing Clarke to jump. Clarke looked up from their inscriptions to see the woman staring at Clarke's inscription, eyes travelling over the words.

"Honor the Earth. Honor all with whom share the Earth. Walk in balance and beauty. Protect the people."

The Commander's voice was barely above a whisper but the power that it held seemed to echo throughout the dome of ice. The woman dragged her eyes from their bare forearms to meet Clarke's gaze. Her emerald eyes were piercing, commanding pools of promise.

"Like a tree that lives by its roots, these words are the roots and life force of the Old Ways. They are sacred, and when said they are carried upon the wind. They are the words of the heart, soul and the mind, to remember who we truly are, where we come from and where we are going."

Clarke's eyes never wavered from the Commander's as the silence hung in the air like a suspended moment. Clarke understood that this inscription was powerful, and she ached to understand more – to understand why she bore this mark. She yearned to understand what was happening to her. Yet, the silence that lingered in the air was much like the poisonous fog surrounding them, choking back all words that attempted to escape from her lips.

Words might have failed but her actions did not as Clarke started pulling her forearm back from the woman. Slowly she moved her hands to the sleeve of her jacket, gripping it tightly before pulling her arm out from the sleeve. She did the same thing with the other. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching up to push the jacket off her shoulders.

She paused.

She wanted to see the markings on her skin. She wanted Commander to explain what was happening to her. But she also knew the second she opened her eyes – the second she saw the marks and received her answers, nothing would be same again. No longer could she cling to the safety and security she felt on the Ark. Yes, they killed her father, and yes they locked her in the Sky Box but it was home. A home amongst the stars, surrounded by science and facts, and the everyday repetition of life allowed Clarke to feel comfortable in knowing who she was.

Now however, that comfort was gone. The second her foot touched the ground Clarke lost sight of who she was. She was in a new world now. One filled with beauty, dangers, mystery and magic. This world was filled with so many unknowns but the greatest unknown of all was herself.

The sound of a cloth meeting earth however pulled Clarke from her rapid thoughts and Clarke knew it was not her doing, but rather the Commander. She opened her eyes and was greeted with sight of a long black coat on the floor in front of her. Clarke dragged her eyes up to the woman whom the coat belonged, to see her sitting cross legged, her palms were resting open on both of her knees and Clarke met the woman's gaze.

For a half second, the both sat there, staring at each other before Clarke allowed her eyes to wander down from the woman's eyes to see she wore a brown shirt that left her shoulders and arms bare. Clarke's eyes continued downward, down the woman's neck but only to stop on the top of the Commander's bare shoulders, where two large raised marking could be seen.

The Commander hand raised from her knee to point to the symbol on the top of her right shoulder. Her fingers ghosted across the large black circle that extended down her collarbone and further extended down her back, where it stopped Clarke could not see. The large circle contained an intricate pattern of what Clarke determined looked like trees or maybe the roots of trees. The trees or roots mirrored each other on each side of the circle, one black and the other side had caramel skin shining through with the intricate black pattern moving through it. It reminded Clarke so much of the yin and yang pattern that she saw in her history books.

Clarke watched as the Commander ran her fingers over the symbol for a few moments before speaking

"I surrender myself to the earth. I become one with my true nature allowing it to emerge. From these roots I shall grow."

The Commander allowed Clarke to absorb her words before moving to the symbol on her left shoulder.

It bore the same large black circle, mirroring its size but this one was quite different in pattern. The outside of the circle had extremely detailed lines running in intricate patterns all around it. The pattern then gave wake to heavy black lines in the middle of the circle. The middle pattern looked much like a tree, but branches were flowing downward in strong thick lines to then move to the bottom of the tree, forming into its roots before disappearing back into the tree base. The branches and roots moved throughout the circle, crossing over each other only to mold back into the trees base.

"The Great Circle of Life is the Circle of Unity with all things in the universe, including the Great Spirit, our Creator, about which all life revolves. We are all equal in the Circle, no one is in front of you and not one is behind you, no one is above you, no one is below you. We are all related and infinite."

Clarke's eyes lingered on the large symbols, the beauty of them were something truly to be admired and the Commander's explanation of each were awe aspiring.

Her eyes traced down the woman's left upper arm to where she found a symbol the size of a fist. Clarke stared at the large circle that contained two smaller circles inside of it, each growing small in size before realizing she recognized the symbol. Looking from the woman's arm to her band Clarke found the same symbol shining up at her. Clarke searched her mind for what Anya had told her the symbol had meant.

"Greatness or leader."

Clarke's voice was barely above a whisper but Clarke could see the small nod of the Commander's head at her words.

"The Old Way's wisdom is deep, profound, simple and true. It has passed the test of time. Long ago there were countless tribes each with their own language, sacred stories, customs and ceremonies. However, they all shared the wisdom of being aware of the connection to not only each other but all life and spirit. Each marking on my arm represents a soul mark, a connection to life and spirit. They serve as a guiding light to a sacred path."

The Commander's fingers traced the symbol for a few moments before speaking.

"The leader's mark is a reminder to protect the Earth for our children, grandchildren and children yet to be born."

The Commander moved her finger to the next symbol, just below the leaders mark. Her fingers traced the two curved swords crossing.

"The mark of courage serves as reminder that when it comes time to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with the fear of death, so when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. It is a reminder to sing your death song, and die like a hero going home."

Her fingers continued moving down to the sideways anchor.

"The mark of mercy is a teaching of the sacristy of life. All life is scared. One must always walk in balance with the Great Spirt and all its people."

The symbol of a flower was next and it was placed just below the Commander's elbow.

"The wisdom mark serves as a reminder that if one is as wise as a serpent, then one can afford to be as harmless as a dove."

Clarke's eye moved to the Commanders other arm, starting at the top again to find a small cluster of circles.

"The mark of loyalty is the teaching of one people. All are my brothers. All are my sisters. The Earth is our mother and the Great Spirit is our father. We are all one people"

Clarke stopped at the next symbol, this one still reminded Clarke of a bug.

"The perseverance mark stresses the importance of knowing who you are; when your mission is clear and you burn with the inner fire of unbreakable will; no cold can touch your heart; no deluge can dampen your purpose. You know that you are alive."

The last symbol was one she still had no idea what it was actually supposed to represent but Clarke remembered Anya saying it meant unity.

"The unity mark is a sacred teaching of the Earth and its people. All the people are the chosen people. Care for each other and care for the Earth, for everything relates to everything else. Only together may we radiate the light of love and kindness, and only through oneness will we live in unity and peace."

"Each symbol represents a mark in my soul," the Commander paused as she reached up to touch the yin and yang tree mark on her right shoulder. "Through these marks I was gifted by _Wanka Tanka_ to be one with earth,"

Her hand moved then to the other symbol on her left shoulder, tracing the pattern slowly before speaking.

"I was also gifted to be one with life."

Clarke watched the Commander with fascination. She listened to her words, as they seemed to seep into her skin and piece her very soul. Her voice was calm, cool and collected, yet it rang with power.

The Commander's voice and her patience explaining all her marks to Clarke was the last push Clarke needed to push the jacket of her shoulders. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, Clarke brought her hands up slowly, not having to see them to know they were shaking before finally reaching the lapels of her jacket. Steeling her nerves one last time, Clark eased the jacket off her shoulders.

Clarke opened her eyes as the sound of the jacket hitting the ground echoed throughout the dome. Clarke shivered, her white tank top was doing little to shield her from the ice surrounding them as the cold penetrated her now bare skin. Clarke held the woman's gaze for a few moments but it was broke as the Commander's eyes began to travel down her arms. Clarke stiffened at the penetrating gaze and knew that she would eventually have to see what marking or inscription now lay on her skin.

"You bear the seven soul marks."

Clarke's eyes shot wide at the Commander's words and she looked down to find her words rang true. White lifted brands, each symbol matching the Commander's in exact placement were placed down both her arms. Clarke looked at the symbols for a few moments before looking down to her shoulders to see she also bore symbols there. They were different from the Commander's however.

The position of the actual marking's made it difficult for Clarke to see but she could make out the circle on the top of her right shoulder. It was not as nearly intricate as the Commander's markings but it still was beautiful. On the right side of the circle a crescent moon sat, as a three waved lines flowed from it to extend to the other side of the circle

Clarke turned to her left shoulder and was surprised to see that while her right shoulder's marking was quite simple, the marking on her left was the exact opposite. The circle was filled with geometrical shapes, lines, circles, diamonds, squares and triangles – all of them were flowing together to create a very intricate and detailed pattern. Clarke eyes traced the symbol as her eyes stopped on the center of the circle where what looked like a snowflake sat at its center.

Clarke's eyes traced over the pattern one more time before turning to the ice dome. Her eyes traveled from the marking on her left shoulder and back to the ice dome for a few moments, as she tried to make the connection between the two.

The Commander said her markings on her shoulders gave her the power to control Earth and Life, whatever that means. Did this marking on her left shoulder, the one that had a snowflake in the middle give her the power to create the ice dome?

Clarke turned from the marking back to the Commander whom was sitting across from her silently, her eyes too were focused on Clarke's shoulder markings.

"What do these marks mean?"

Clarke crossed her arms so that she was able to reach up with both hands to run her fingers over the lifted scarred patterns on the top of her shoulders.

Her questions pulled the Commander's eyes from her shoulders to meet her gaze.

"I do not know."

Clarke's fingers stilled as the Commander's words reached her ears and her eyes shot up to meet the Commander's gaze. Frustration at the Commander's words began to seep through her body. It was as if Clarke was destined to not understand what was happening to her.

"These are the marks of your people, what do you mean you do not know?"

The Commander stiffened at Clarke's tone but answered anyways. Her voice was steady and calm, almost as if she were trying to placate Clarke's anger.

"As I said, there are countless tribes each with their own language, sacred stories, customs and ceremonies. The symbol of _Wakan Tanka_ and the seven soul marks are the only universal symbols between the tribes. All others are unique to each tribe. I do not recognize your symbol because it is not from my tribe."

"I was born in a Trikru Village," said the Commander reaching forward and pulling her shirt to the side to show Clarke a mark that resembled a biohazard symbol that was frequently on display around the Ark. The position of the mark was just above the Commander's left breast, right over her heart.

"My people go by many names, Trikru, Wood Clan, People of the Woods, Tree People or Trigedakru. This is the mark of my people."

The Commander paused as her fingers ghosted over the symbol for a few moments before pulling her shirt back over to cover it.

"Since I became Commander all tribes are now my people but the Trikru will always be my home. The Trikru respect the Earth and believe our land more valuable than anything. The land gives us life and lasts forever. It did not perish by the flames of the great fire. As long as the sun shines, the waters flow and the trees grow strong, this land will be here to give life to my people. The land is sacred. It is the core to our being. The land is our mother, and the rivers which bring life is our blood. It is because I am Trikru that _Wakan Tanka_ gifted me with the power of Earth and Life."

Frustration at the woman quickly left Clarke's body at the Commander's words. Clarke understood the reasoning as to why the Commander did not understand the symbols that Clarke bore on her shoulders. The grounder culture it seemed was much like that on the Ark.

Only twelve space stations were operational at the time of the nuclear apocalypse. The stations later came together, understanding that they would have a better chance of surviving if they worked together.

Thus, the Ark was created.

The Council believed that in order for the Ark to survive then the people must merge their cultures into one. English was taught, as it was the most common language. Religion was not necessarily forbidden but it was frowned upon. Traditions and customs were soon forgotten as everyone began to submit to the Council's rule.

The twelve stations became one people but Clarke also understood that many still clung to their old station, to their culture. Throughout her life on the Ark, Clarke frequently came upon old texts, or symbols in which she did not understand. Her father had explained to her that it was language of Chinese, or German…and many more.

Each station was represented in their own ways, as the people still clung onto the beliefs and customs of their ancestors, much to the Councils discontent.

Clarke could not blame the Commander for not recognizing the symbol, she was raised in a certain culture and only knew what was taught to her as a child. Clarke understood this, after all Clarke herself could not read Chinese. So she could not expect the Commander to be able to tell her what a foreign symbol represents.

Clarke brought her hand up to feel if she too bore a mark similar to the Commander on her breast. She felt the lifted skin of the brand through her shirt and knew that a symbol lay just below it. Bringing her shirt to the side she peered down at the mark. It was the outline of a hand, but at its palm was a spiral line engulfing the space of the palm.

A sharp intake of breath brought gaze up from the mark to see the Commander looking at the mark with wide eyes.

"You bare the mark of _Azgeda._ "

Clarke brought her gaze from the symbol to eye the Commander in confusion. The Commander sat rigidly across from her as a hardness was back in her eyes as she stared at the mark and Clarke with narrowed eyes.

"You are Ice Nation."

* * *

 **Notes:**

This is posted on Archive of Our Own where I did post pictures of what Lexa's, Clarke's, and the 7 sould marks look like in my mind. So you can check the story out there to see them.

On another note, Okay what do you guys think? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Tell me! I know I answered some questions but I also know I just created a bunch more. Clarke bares the mark of Ice Nation? WHATTT!? lol

Did you guys like the pictures? I can add them in the future if you guys liked seeing them. Let me know!

I really look forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter! Hopefully I did this story and the characters justice :)


	11. Chapter 11: The Azgeda

Notes:

Wow! So I have loved and appreciated every comment I received on the last chapter! It was the best turnout of comments so far and I loved every second of it! Please continue to comment on this story as I love hearing from you all and answering any questions that you have!

Okay so here is Chapter 11. There are a 2 things you need to no however before starting this chapter.

1) I totally created like an completely different Ice Nation and Nia in this story. The Ice Nation and Queen Nia are not like they are in the TV Show. Which I kind of don't think is a bad thing anyways. And we know very little about the Ice Nation and Queen Nia, and since they are now officially going to be big players in this story...I had to get a little creative. Hopefully you enjoy the changes that I have made.

2) Costia does not exist in this story. I have replaced her with someone else, and gave her a different story line. You shall see in this chapter.

Okay, I think that is it. For now lol

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little over 4,000 words but it's jam packed with a lot of information and history of the cultures that I am building in this story.

Well Enjoy! I can't wait to hear what you guys think!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Azgeda**

* * *

"Ice Nation?"

Clarke was staring at her with confusion evident in her eyes but Lexa barely registered them as her gaze turned back to the Azgeda symbol that marred the woman's skin. Every time Lexa saw the symbol of the Ice Nation she couldn't stop the pain and anger that swirled within her heart.

The Ice Nation was the cruelest of all the 12 Clans, and at its command was Kaidina (The Red Lady) also known as the Ice Queen. Nia was the woman's given name but no one dared uttered it. Kwin (Queen) or Kaidina were the only accepted titles of the Ice Queen.

Just the thought of the red haired woman with pale skin, and gray eyes was enough to turn Lexa's stomach. Second only to Lexa, the mere mention of the Ice Queen invoked fear throughout the 12 Clans. The fear was well placed, as Lexa knew the true extent of the evil that took place in the Ice Nation Kingdom.

The Ice Nation wasn't always a blood thirsty and war raged nation. In fact, Lexa had heard stories of a few elders in her village tell of a time where the Ice Nation was once the most peaceful lands of the 12 Clans. Their people were kind, and generous. They would frequently lend aid to all Clans in need and were known as the great protectors of the north.

That was until the reign of Tusok Chasa (Reaper of Death). The Ice Nation King rose to power during the rise of Jus drein jus daun and in his wake the Ice Nation's once beautiful snowy kingdom became stained with red.

Tusok Chasa was one of the cruelest men to ever walk the Earth and all those who defied him were killed in the worse ways imaginable. Death by 1,000 Cuts was born under his rule. All who defied him were strapped to a post in the middle of the kingdom and the King would then force his people to slice the man or woman open over the day. Limbs would eventually be removed, only to quickly be cauterized so that they would not bleed out. The punishment would continue for the entire day, as everyone in the kingdom was forced to watch.

Eventually when there was no more room on the person's mangled body to cut, the King would then take his war axe and chop the person's head clean from their shoulders. The body would be left to rot on the post, serving as a reminder to all his people of his power and bloodthirst. The head was then placed on a stake at the boundaries of the Ice Nation, signaling to all the surrounding Clans that any trespassers would soon find themselves at a similar fate.

The other Clans soon took notice of the Ice Nation's ways and they too began to follow suit. Death by 1,000 Cuts became the way of revenge and punishment throughout the 12 Clans and under the rule of Tusok Chasa the Ice Nation rose to unimaginable power.

He had the world by the throat and no one dared defied him. Even the past Commanders could not rival his rule.

That was until his death.

There was an irony in the fact that the creator of Death by 1,000 Cuts met his end by his own creation. Tusok Chasa became far too comfortable in his rule, believing himself untouchable. No one dared challenge him. His army followed his every command, his people cowered before him and the other Clans knew they could not match his power.

Tusok Chasa's reign was absolute to all – all but his daughter.

Nia was the only child and daughter of Tusok Chasa. From as soon as she could walk she was always at her father's side, learning and watching as her father ruled his kingdom. Nia worshipped the ground her father walked on and glorified his power to all that would listen.

Nia's mother and wife of Tusok Chasa feared for her daughter's future and in the middle of the night she took her daughter and left the Ice Nation Kingdom. The King was enraged to find his wife and daughter missing and sent his best warriors to retrieve them. Almost a year later, his warriors finally returned with the missing wife and daughter.

Upon their return Tusok Chasa immediately placed his wife on the cutting pole for her treachery.

The day of her mother's death Tusok Chasa took his 5 year old daughter to the center of the Kingdom, handed her his sword and forced his daughter to administer the first cut.

Stories of that day have been whispered among the Clans for as long as Lexa could remember. A small girl with white blonde hair, nearly as white as the dress she was wearing approached her crying mother on the post. Everyone watched as the small girl, her little hands barely able to grasp her father's heavy sword stopped in front of her mother.

The woman on the post stilled at the sight of her daughter, the same child she had risked everything for in order to get her away from the her father's influence.

"Doen nou wees bang strik won. Be yuj."

(Do not be afraid little one. Be strong.)

The little girl nodded at her mother's words before turning to meet her father's gaze. Tusok Chasa nodded towards his daughter, signaling for her to start. Turning back to her mother the small child tightened her grip on the heavy sword before speaking.

"Yu gonplei ste odon"

(Your fight is over.)

Following her words, the small girl brought the heavy sword up, her arms shaking with strain and administered the first cut to her mother's chest. The cut was deep and blood seeped from the wound and sprayed out to speckle the young girl's hair, face and dress. The young girl didn't even flinch at the sight of her mother's blood staining her skin and clothes.

"Weer!"

(Again!)

Tusok Chasa ordered his daughter and the small girl followed her father's orders and administered another cut.

"Weer!"

Another cut.

"Weer!"

Another cut. And then another. And another. The small girl no longer paused after each cut as she moved her sword over the body before her, again and again. And everyone watched in horror as the small girl mutilated her mother's body. She continued slashing the sword, far past her mother's death only stopping when her little arms could no longer wield the heavy sword and it feel from her grasp.

The girl was gasping for breath, her shoulder's risking and falling as she stared down at the fallen sword at her feet. Then the small girl moved, turning in place to face her father.

Once white blonde hair was now vibrant red, and porcelain skin was marred with flecks and drips of blood. And the dress, the beautiful white and pure dress that the small girl wore to her mother's execution was now drenched in her mother's blood. The vicious red had seeped into every woven strand, leaving no trace of white and no trace of innocence.

Where once stood a small child now stood Kaidina, the Red Lady.

Since that day Tusok Chasa ordered his daughter's hair be dyed red, and that she only wore red. It was a reminder to his people that his daughter was to be remembered for her blood thirst and for her brutality. And for the next twenty seven winters, with Kaidina by his side, Tusok Chasa ruled the north with an iron fist. Until one day, his daughter, his blood and the only person Tusok Chasa had ever loved betrayed him.

Kaidina, thirst for power over took her soul and she could no longer sit idly at her father's side. Just like her father taught her, she planned and executed to take control of the Ice Nation Kingdom. And in Tusok Chasa's twenty-seventh winter of ruling the Ice Nation, Kaidina over powered her weakening father in his own thrown room.

Kaidina ordered her father to be strapped to the pole, and the once loyal generals to Tusok Chasa moved at her command. The King fought against them, threatened their lives, the lives of their families, called for their heads but his orders fell on death ears as he was soon strapped to the cutting post.

The villagers all watched in shock as their King was strapped to the post and his daughter stood before him, her father's sword in hand. The same sword that she used to brutally kill her mother, now fit perfectly in her grip.

"Yu gonplei ste odon"

The stories say that Tusok Chasa actually smiled at his daughter that day, just before she rose her sword and brutally killed him. Following his death Kaidina ordered that her father's body be dismembered into 11 pieces and sent by messenger to the surrounding Clans as a message.

Tusok Chasa was no more. The Ice King was no more.

The Ice Queen now ruled of the north.

"Commander."

The voice pulled Lexa from her mind as her eyes moved from the Azgeda symbol back to bright blue eyes that stared at her with a mixture of confusion and concern swirled within them. Lexa clenched her jaw tightly trying to stifle the raging emotions that roared fiercely inside of her.

"You bare the mark of the Ice Nation," repeated Lexa, unable to stop the hiss in her tone. "You are a member of the Ice Nation Kingdom. DidKaidina send you to kill me?!"

Clarke's eyebrows rose at Lexa's words as she moved her back against the ice once more, putting as much space as possible between the two.

"I don't even know what the Ice Nation is or who this Kaidina person is," defended Clarke as she continued to stare at Lexa in confusion.

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but suddenly a loud crack sounded against the dome. Lexa flinched at the sound and turned to see a black shadow lurking outside the ice dome. Lexa moved her hand to her dagger and instinctively grabbed the blonde woman by her shoulder and moved her behind her as the shadowy figure continued to strike the dome surrounding them.

Lexa gripped the dagger in her hand tightly, and allowed the humming in her chest to build as the urge to defend not only herself but the woman behind her began to take hold. Why she felt the overwhelming need to protect the Azgeda woman was not something that Lexa could understand nor dwell on at the moment.

The tip of a metal sword broke through the ice dome and Lexa stiffened, knowing whoever was on the side of the ice dome was a warrior. The sword tip was pulled away only for it to come crashing back down into the ice. A large chunk of the ice dome broke away and the light poured in from the hole.

Lexa brought the dagger out in front of her body and prepared for any weaponry to come in through the hole, but instead a face cautiously filled the void of the ice and familiar brown eyes were now staring down at Lexa.

"Anya," gasped out Lexa as the grip on her sword loosened as she moved towards the opening.

"Lexa."

The relief in Anya's voice was evident as she stared down through the small hole to meet Lexa's gaze.

"Is Clarke in there too?! Is she okay?!"

The sound of a male voice seemed to echo through the hole and Lexa stiffened. She felt the woman behind her move closer to the opening at the voice of the man.

Anya cringed at the voice and growled low for a few moments before meeting Lexa's gaze once more.

"The one named Wells wishes to know the state of the sky girl."

Lexa stiffened at the question but turned to stare at the sky leader, whose true identity had just been revealed. Lexa glared at the woman before moving her gaze back to Anya.

"She is fine," answered Lexa choosing not to inform Anya yet of the Azgeda among the sky people. The relieved look in Anya's eyes at her answer was also something that Lexa mentally filed away be addressed with Anya when they met privately.

Lexa watched as Anya turned from the hole and Lexa could barely hear her words but she was no doubt relying to the sky people that their sky girl was okay. Anya was back peering through the hole a moment later as she stared down at Lexa.

"We need to get you out of here quickly. The fog ended some time ago and it is only a matter of time before Indra leads the army back here."

Lexa nodded before moving back away from the hole. She grabbed her coat and swiftly putting it on. She too heard the woman at her back shifting to put her coat on as well. Lexa hastily buckled her coat as she moved back from the hole, but stopped quickly as back came and into contact with the Azgeda's front.

Lexa ignored the feeling of the woman's firm body against her back and the steady breath that ghosted across the back of her neck. Anya's sword came down onto the ice dome again, the hole getting larger and larger at every crack. The ice began to crumble to the ground at the force of the powerful swings of Anya's sword and after few more swings the hole was now large enough to fit a body through.

"Come quickly. Indra and the army are almost at the tree line and the sky people are out in the open."

Anya's voice sounded through the hole and Lexa could hear the shouts of her warriors echo through the dome.

Lexa moved forward but froze as a shiver moved down her spine at the small puff of breath from a gasp ghosted across her neck. Following her gasp, Clarke did not hesitate further and moved herself quickly to the opening. Lexa's hand shot out just as quickly and grasped the woman's arms, her eyes narrowing in warning.

"If you or your people so much as move towards my people I will kill you where you stand."

Clarke returned her glare with her own hardened gaze and with a surprising show of strength she wrenched her arm free from Lexa's grip.

"I saved your life," she growled out. "If I wanted you dead I would have let the fog take you. I do not know who the Ice Nation is or who Kaidina is. You say they are my people but they are not. My people are currently out there, unarmed and facing your army. It is your people who are the danger to mine, not the other way around."

Lexa opened her mouth to respond but the woman ignored her entirely and moved through the open hole in the ice dome before quickly disappearing. Lexa glared at the hole in which the woman moved through, trying to determine whether the heat she felt in her body was because of anger or the something Lexa was not even allowing her mind to compose into words.

"Heda"

Anya's voice echoed through the dome from the outside and the tension in her voice had Lexa moving towards the opening of the dome. Lexa pushed herself through the hole as she climbed out of the ice dome to stand outside of it.

She quickly scanned her surroundings to find her army had circled around the sky people. Lexa could barely make out the sight of the blonde haired woman standing at the front of the people, yelling out to the warriors trying to keep them at bay.

Lexa quickly moved forward, and she felt Anya move to her side, barely able to keep up with Lexa's pace with the noticeable limp in her gait.

"Nou!"

(Stop!)

Lexa's voice carried above the shouts of her warriors and silence instantly followed her command. All her warriors turned in the direction of her voice and the surprise at the sight of her alive and standing before them could be seen on all their faces.

"Heda!"

"Heda lives!"

Shouts of surprise and awe filtered throughout the warriors and Lexa soon found Indra moving towards her. Her face was impassive like always but Lexa could see the relief in the woman's usually cold eyes as she scanned Lexa's body and found no signs of injury.

"Heda," Indra nodded her head towards Lexa in respect before meeting her gaze.

"Yu oorleef die mis."

(You survived the fog)

Lexa could see the disbelief in Indra's eyes at the statement. No one survived Wanheda when out in the open.

"Sha," nodded Lexa looking over Indra's shoulder to the blonde woman who still stood between her people and the warriors. Blue eyes rapidly moved over each warriors surrounding her, making sure that no harm came to her people.

"Die Skai Kru leier gered me."

(The Sky People's leader saved me.)

Indra's eyes shot wide at the statement as she turned her head to find the sky leader before turning back to Lexa in disbelief. Lexa watched as Indra's eyes then move over Lexa's shoulder to see the ice dome at her back. The General's eyes halted on the ice dome for a few moments before bringing her gaze back to Lexa.

"She is a Dabrus (One with nature)."

Indra whispered the words, almost as if she did not believe the words that left her lips.

Lexa clenched her jaw at Indra's observation, but nodded in confirmation.

"Sha," Lexa paused and looked around to make sure only those she trusted were close enough to hear her next words. Anya and Indra were thankfully the only ones in her presence as the rest of the warriors at their backs watched and waited patiently for an order from their Heda.

"She bares the seven soul marks," said Lexa quietly, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from both woman. "But she also bares the mark ofAzgeda."

Indra snarled at Lexa's words and Anya's jaw clenched to the point that Lexa was sure the woman was going to break her teeth.

"These sky people are dangerous Heda. They possess maun weapons, they shot Anya and their leader is a Dabrus who bears the mark of Ice Nation. We must stop them before they…"

Lexa held up her hand, stopping Indra immediately. Lexa's lips formed into a grim line at Indra's, her reaction however was expected. Indra was a passionate warrior with a deep love for her people, but she often moved with a sword first and her head second.

"Chit se yu Onya?"

(What say you Anya?)

Lexa turned to her friend and mentor to see the woman staring at the sky people and their leader whom stood firmly between an army and her people.

"True warriors are those who choose to stand between their enemy and all that they love or hold sacred."

Lexa stiffened as the familiar words washed over her. Anya was repeating a teaching of the Old Ways. The very same teaching that Lexa had recalled just before facing Wanheda.

"She is a protector, a Dabrus. She was chosen by Wakan Tanka."

Indra stepped forward, making her presence known once again. The angry snarl still on her lips.

"Heda she bears the mark of Azgeda. Kaidina likely sent her here to kill you, or to find weakness within the coalition…"

"Shop off Indra," growled out Anya, invoking her higher position in the hierarchy of the Trikru army. Anya never pulled rank on Indra, citing the fact that she respected the woman too much and saw Indra as an equal. It seemed however that Anya deemed this moment too important to respect Indra's pride.

Indra stared at Anya for a few moments in surprise, and Lexa watched as the two seemed to have a silent conversation for a few moments until Indra gave Anya a firm nod before taking a step back to give Anya and Lexa space.

Anya gave a small nod of respect towards Indra before turning to Lexa once more.

"Leska."

Lexa stiffened at the soft tone of Anya's voice. This was a tone that Lexa thought she would never hear again, as Anya only ever used it when speaking to a person who has been dead for two winters now.

"I understand the Azgeda mark she bares makes this situation difficult for you. Azgeda took your family and they took Aolete from both of us…"

Lexa's heart skipped as Aolete's name came from Anya's lips, the woman's name has not been spoke by either of them since Aolete's death two winters ago. Lexa watched as Anya paused in her words and looked down to gently stroke the braided black hair that was wrapped into a bracelet around her right wrist. A great sadness filled Lexa's heart at the sight.

"She was your tanta (aunt)," Anya's voice was barely above a whisper as she continued to stroke the band of hair. "And she was my houmon (wife), the same pain you feel in your heart is the same pain I feel in mine."

Anya sucked in a large breath before bringing her gaze back up to meet Lexa's. Clouded tear filled eyes stared up at Lexa for a few moments before Anya continued.

"But we cannot forget our teachings. The Dabrus are great protectors. They are the guiding lights to path of peace and unity between the clans and mother Earth. If she bears the seven soul marks then she is not with Kaidina. Wanka Tanka would not bless her as a Dabrus if there was evil in her soul. There is another explanation for all of this."

Lexa paused as she considered Anya's words. Anya was a wise leader, the wisest of the Trikru. The General had every excuse to kill the sky people and their leader. They had shot her, kidnapped her and their leader bore the mark of the Clan who had brutally murdered her wife. But instead of calling for their death, she defended them.

Lexa let out an audible sigh before turning to stare out at her army and met the gazes of the men and woman of the Trikru. The very people she swore she would always protect.

"I was chosen by the Wakan Tanka Anya. I am a Dabrus. I am a protector, and everything in my heart is telling me she is a danger to my people and the Earth."

Anya shifted next to her which brought Lexa's gaze back to her.

"I will take responsibility for her. She can stay with me at all times and I will ensure she is not a danger to you or our people."

Lexa let out a strangled sound as she stared at Anya with disbelief.

"You would risk your life for an Azgeda…after everything they have done to you."

Anya frowned at her words but nodded as she turned her gaze back to sky leader. Lexa could see a light filter into Anya's eyes as she stared at the woman.

"I can see her heart."

Lexa scoffed at her words and Anya faced her with a quirk in her eyebrow before speaking.

"Fifteen summers ago I saw the same heart in a small green eyed orphaned girl with unruly hair that refused to stay braided. The same girl who spent more time in the gardens talking to the flowers then in the training pits…"

Lexa's eyes shot wide at Anya's words and she fought against the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks.

Anya must have noticed her panicked look as she gave a low chuckle.

"You thought I didn't know where you escaped to when things became too much for you to handle?"

Anya paused shaking her head, as her lips quirked into the semblance of a smile.

"I found you in the garden when you were just a child. A small girl, sitting cross legged in the dirt talking to the wildflowers."

Anya lips held a small smile at the at a memory that played out in her mind before her hiding the smile back into her emotionless mask and facing Lexa. There may have been no emotion on Anya's face as she stared at her but Lexa could see the happiness and pride that swirled within Anya's brown eyes as she met Lexa's gaze.

"I saw your heart that day. I saw a greatness in you. And I was right. That little girl grew to be a Dabrus, the Heda of our people and a bringer of peace."

Lexa shifted uncomfortably under the woman's gaze. Anya was not known for showing much emotion. Yet, Lexa always knew that Anya cared for her, respected her and was deeply proud of Lexa and all that she has accomplished. But she had never heard Anya verbalize it before and it caused Lexa's heart to constrict uncomfortably in her chest.

Anya thankfully turned her gaze from Lexa to stare back at the leader of the sky people.

"I was right about you all those years ago. Who says I can't be right again?"

* * *

Notes:

Okay! So what did you guys think of the Ice Nation? Or Nia...or should I say...Kaidina! When writing this I do kind of get a Game of Thrones vibe from the character that I am building in this story. She has some major similarities to Melisandre/The Red Woman in Game of Thrones. lol

Also did you like that I traded out Lexa's lover Costia for Anya's wife Aolete. I know it is a pretty big twist but I liked how well it worked into my storyline.

Okay guys! Come one! Tell me what you think! I patiently await your comments and questions!


	12. Chapter 12: Stronum

**Notes:**

Okay so I know I am a day late! I am sorry! I really tried to finish this yesterday but I am going to be honest... I was really hungover lol Also this chapter is like freakishly long, almost 7,000 words!

I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter! There are a couple parts in this chapter that I am just in love with.

This story is getting such a great following and I want to take the time to thank all of you guys who conitnuously comment on this story! I love responding to each and every one of your comments!

Also, a few of you have asked me for my tumblr account. I have two accounts. One is beauttifullife. This is kind of like my fanfiction/life account. I am on it about every other week :) My second account is a little more embarrassing lol. It is called sincerly-patientlywaiting. This one is kind of an idea I came up with where I write letters to the future love of my life. lol. This account actually connected me with the woman I am currently dating. I am on this account way more often. Feel free to follow either one of my accounts! If you have a question in regards to this story send it to my beauttifullife account as that is where I answer fanfiction questions.

Okay enough talking! Here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I look forward to hearing what you guys think!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Chapter 12: Stronum

* * *

Clarke cautiously eyed the warriors surrounding her people. They were thankfully not moving any closer since the Commander had called out to them to stop. The warriors were standing a good twenty feet away from her people but Clarke knew that it if given the order the warriors would easily be on top of her people in a matter of seconds.

Clarke eyes traveled over each warrior, looking for any indication that they may disobey the Commander's order. Her eyes however kept going back to the Commander who was talking quietly with Anya. Clarke's eyes would linger on the two for a few moments before moving back to the warriors but they always seemed to find their way back to the two woman, who Clarke now just realized were staring at her.

Anya was staring at her with a light in her eyes but the Commander's eyes were the exact opposite. They were narrowed, rigid, cold and hard. There was no trace of the bright green eyed Commander from the ice dome, instead she was greeted with the same cold glare that the Commander bore before she attacked Clarke with a piece of Earth. Once more the Commander was staring at her as if she were the enemy.

Clarke tensed at the look, ready to protect her people at whatever the cost.

The Commander barked out an order and Clarke's eyes widened and her eyes instantly sought out the warriors, preparing for the attack. Clarke moved forward putting herself closer to the warriors and she felt Bellamy, Octavia. Wells and the older members of the 100 move at her back and stand with her.

Suddenly a horn cracked through the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of the storm. Clarke heard a couple of the children behind her cry out at the sound and Clarke flinched at the cries.

The warriors instantly around them began to move at the sound and Clarke tensed, ready to fight. To her surprise however the warriors were moving away from her people, not towards them. Clarke eyed each warrior as they moved further and further away from her people, but her eyes quickly came to rest on the lone figures moving towards them.

The Commander, Anya, Indra and a very large behemoth of a man were moving towards them. They stopped a safe distance away and Clarke eyed them cautiously.

"I have called my army back to a safe distance so that you may hear my terms."

Clarke could see the stiffness in her shoulders and the way her words rolled off her tongue in a controlled and cool manner. The effort the Commander was exerting to keep her anger under control could be felt in every pore of Clarke's skin.

"Terms?" asked Clarke wearily, eyeing the Commander with blatant distrust, dimly aware that she should not push the Commander over the edge.

"I will allow your people to stay on these lands, under three conditions."

Clarke wanted to sigh in relief at the Commander's words but she knew that her people were not safe yet. Their safety was tied to these conditions, conditions that Clarke may not agree with. Clarke eyed the Commander carefully, searching her granite features for any indication as to what these three terms will be. Finding none, she nodded towards the Commander, silently agreeing to hear the terms.

"One," announced the Commander the tone of her voice letting Clarke know instantly that these terms were nonnegotiable. "Your people will surrender any guns they have in their possession."

Clarke did not allow the relief to show on her face at the first proposed condition. The only gun they had was Bellamy's, which was also completely out of ammo. This first condition was something Clarke found herself instantly agreeing with in her mind.

"We only have one and it is out of ammo," said Clarke nodding towards the Commander. "We will turn it over to your people."

The Commander's lip curled back, baring her teeth at Clarke's remark and Clarke almost flinched at the sight.

"My people do not touch weapons of no honor," growled out the Commander. "You will show me the weapon and I will watch your people destroy it."

Clarke eyed the Commander carefully, not understanding the rage that she had triggered by offering the gun to her people.

"I meant no disrespect," said Clarke keeping her voice calm, even allowing a slight apologetic tone enter her voice. "We will destroy it."

The Commander nodded stiffly, Clarke didn't know if it were in acceptance of the term or Clarke's apology but she continued with the next condition.

"Two, your people will interact peacefully with the surrounding villages."

Her people could definitely do this. Most of them were just kids after all, they posed no real danger to anyone. Clarke however mentally thought of Murphy and his goons, and remembered how prone to violence they were. While most kids in the Sky Box were detained for petty crimes, Clarke knew that Murphy and his followers were placed in lock up for far more serious reasons. Assaults, robbery's, threats, Clarke was even sure the big one that they called Kyle almost murdered someone.

Clarke would have to watch them all carefully, to make sure that her people were in compliance with this term set forth by the Commander.

"We can do that," answered Clarke nodding her head, making sure to keep her voice confident, showing no indication of the apprehension she felt.

The Commander returned her nod before pulling her shoulder's back and standing more rigid, the change in her stance made her look bigger, more imposing. Clarke stiffened at the change in body language, knowing the last condition was going to be something she would not like.

"Three…"

Clarke stiffened at the tone of the Commander's voice. She didn't think it were possible for the Commander's to convey anymore power, but the low and dangerous quality of her tone as she spoke was so powerful it made Clarke's bones feel like they were vibrating.

" _Klarke kom skai kru_ will come back to the Trikru village with my army."

"No way!"

"No Clarke, we stick together!"

The sound of Wells and Bellamy's voice echoing from behind her sounded but Clarke's eyes never left the Commander's.

"Why me?" asked Clarke ignoring the protests behind her as she watched the Commander carefully.

The Commander tilted her head at Clarke's question, her eyes losing a little bit of their fire as she stared at Clarke with a tiny bit of respect shining in her eyes.

"I do not trust you, nor do I trust your people. I want you close so that I may keep my eyes on you, and your people clearly care deeply for you," she paused to indicate with her head to the people behind her while giving them a warning look. "They will be less inclined to attack my people with the knowledge that their leader will suffer the consequences."

Clarke grimaced at her words. It was a tactical move, a good one at that. She should have expected this out of the woman, after all the woman was the Commander for a reason. Clarke eyed the Commander carefully, there was a smugness in the woman's eyes that made Clarke's blood boil. The Commander knew that she was backing Clarke into a corner.

"I will go with you, under one condition."

The protests sounded behind her but Clarke didn't acknowledge them, her eyes were trained on the Commander. Clarke will admit she took a little pleasure in watching the Commander's eyes narrow at her words.

"I would like to visit my people on a regular basis so that I may insure they are safe."

The Commander's jaw clenched, and Clarke could see that she was unhappy with the suggestion.

"I have children here," said Clarke quickly, before the Commander could deny her. "They are just kids, and their safety is my responsibility."

Clarke could see that her words had some effect on the Commander as her jaw no longer looked like it was trying to break through her teeth. The Commander's eyes left Clarke's gaze and peered at something behind her shoulder. Clarke watched as the woman's eyes softened slightly at the sight of the children behind her before turning back to Clarke. The two stared at each other for a few moments until finally the Commander gave her a stiff nod.

"You may visit your people once every seven days but my warriors will escort you and be with you at all times to insure you are not conspiring with your people to attack mine."

Clarke allowed herself this time to let out an audible sigh of relief as she gave the Commander a nod in thanks before stepping forward. Clarke eyed the large man at the Commander's side who stared at Clarke as if he were about to rip her in half before bringing her gaze back to the Commander. Clarke stopped only a couple feet from her before reaching forward and holding out her hand.

"We have an accord Commander."

The Commander's eyes searched Clarke's face for a few moments before looking down to the offered hand. Clarke awkwardly kept her hand out and was seconds away from taking it back before suddenly the Commander stepped forward. The Commander held Clarke's gaze as she reached forward, bypassing Clarke's hand and gripping Clarke's forearm in her hand. Clarke quickly followed the Commander's suit and grasped the Commander's forearm. Each one squeezing the other's arms firmly in a binding grasp.

Their eyes met and Clarke could feel each beat of her heart. A few seconds of silence sounded until the Commander spoke.

"We leave now."

* * *

After speaking with Bellamy and ensuring he keeps a close eye on Murphey and his goons, she then spoke to Wells to ensure the man she would be safe and to also put him in charge of finding a way to contact the Ark. Wells didn't like that Clarke was leaving but Clarke could see he understood. Wells gave her a hug in good bye before telling her that he would speak to Monty, he was good with technology and maybe we could use the wristbands to somehow contact the Ark.

Clarke nodded at Wells before stepping back from the hug to search for the Commander. She searched her surroundings and quickly found the Commander whom was standing next to Finn and Octavia as they destroyed their only weapon. Clarke watched as the Commander eyed the destroyed weapon with disdain before turning back to Finn and Octavia, giving them a nod before turning and walking away.

"Come _skai prisa_."

Clarke turned to see Anya standing off to the side, a slight twitch of her lips as she stared at Clarke. Clarke's mind quickly translated the words and she was not impressed. She narrowed her eyes at Anya.

"Sky princess, really?"

Anya lips twitched again, most likely noticing how much Clarke did not like the nickname before indicating with the head for Clarke to follow her.

"The one named Finn calls you princess. I thought this was your title amongst your people."

Clarke scoffed at Anya's words, hoping the woman would not make this her normal title. The two began to walk towards the Commander, Indra and the large man. The Commander eyed Clarke and Anya for a few moments before turning and walking away, knowing they would follow.

Clarke could see the army in the distance, only a hundred yards away, waiting patiently for them on what looked like a dirt road. Clarke allowed the warriors and the Commander to lead her towards the army.

No one spoke and Clarke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable next to the warriors. Each one, moved with a deadly grace that Clarke couldn't help but admire. Even the large man moved across the earth as if he were floating on top of it. Clarke was out of her element around these warriors, even while watching her steps Clarke still found herself kicking a stone or stumbling over a lifted piece of Earth.

Clarke suddenly came to the realization that Anya, Indra and the large male warrior had come to a stop. Clarke paused with them, unsure of what was happening as her eyes quickly sought her surroundings for any danger. She found none and the warriors at her side were giving no indication that they were on edge or expecting an attack. Instead, the grounders were just staring forward and Clarke followed their gaze to see the Commander had moved well ahead of them and stood off in the distance.

Clarke watched as the Commander slowly dropped into a crouching position before reaching forward and placing her hand out on the ground.

Clarke instantly felt a crackle of energy form in the air. She couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down her spine at the power that seemed to flow off the woman and filter out into the air. She looked to the warriors surrounding her to see if they too felt the shift in the air, but they gave no indication that they were aware of the energy sparking around them.

Suddenly the energy dissipated and the Commander stood from her crouching position and turned to the forest at her left.

Clarke opened her mouth to question Anya as to what was happening but suddenly the ground at her feet began to shake slightly and a sound of trees breaking and snapping echoed in the distance.

Clarke turned to the forest line and stared at it with wide eyes, before turning to the warriors surrounding her wondering why they were just standing their calmly when clearly a beast was heading right towards them. The ground shook with a little more force and soon the sound of thundering hooves split the silence until suddenly a large black horse sprang from the clearing.

Clarke's eyes shot wide at the sight. Clarke knew this was a horse but the books and the pictures she had on the Ark did not do this majestic animal justice. The wind wisped the horse's mane into the air like flames and the beast's large muscles rippled under its shiny black coat as its powerful legs propelled it forward. It was wearing a dark black saddle and reigns that blended so well with its coat that Clarke barely noticed them. The horse galloped forward, powering over the lands towards the Commander.

Clarke watched in horror as the horse moved towards the Commander at break neck speed, with no sign of stopping. Yet, the Commander continued her stoic stance as the beast approached her.

Clarke continued watching unable to tear her gaze away but when the horse came within ten yards of the Commander, Clarke found that she couldn't bring herself to watch the sight of the woman being trampled and shut her eyes. Clarke waited for the sound of the crash, the sound of bones breaking, the sound of the Commander's body being thrown to the ground but it never came.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, fully expecting to see the Commander dead at the mammoth horse's feet but instead her eyes came to rest on a sight much more surprising.

The Commander and the horse were standing just a few feet from each other. Neither moved, neither proceeded nor retreated, the two powerful being stood there, each one refusing to back down. The Commander was dwarfed by the large horse, the horse would make even the large warrior at her side look small. It reminded Clarke so much of the story of David and Goliath.

The large beast suddenly pushed up from the ground balancing on its hind legs as it kicked out its front legs in a threatening manner towards the Commander. Its shrill cry cut through the air as well.

The Commander never faltered, and didn't even twitch and beast slammed it front legs back into the ground. The horse nostrils flared out and it gave out one last shrill cry before stepping forward towards the Commander.

Clarke watched in amazement as the large beast began to nuzzle the Commander's face, even moving as far to nibble on the Commander's hair. The Commander shook her head, there was a slight twitch of her lips at the actions of the horse before she quickly moved her hand up to gently push the muzzle away from her face.

The Commander gently stroked the face of the black horse and from this distance Clarke could see that the Commander was speaking softly to the horse. The distance made it impossible to hear what the Commander was saying but the movement of her lips stopped and the Commander moved to the side of the horse. The Commander lifted her leg to an almost impossible level of height before leaping up from the ground and swinging her leg up and over the horse to sit astride the large beast.

The horse pranced back and forth as soon as the Commander sat firmly on it, but the Commander seemed to barely notice its movements as she moved her body in rhythm with the horse's steps. The two moved in circles for a few moments, almost as if the two were performing a dance until finally the large horse came to a stop. The Commander leaned forward in her saddle, her lips were moving again as she spoke softly to the horse as she gently ran her hand up and down its large neck.

Clarke watched them as the Commander continued to stroke the large neck of the horse before once again leaning back into her saddle. The Commander shifted in the saddle getting comfortable before giving the horse a gentle nudge with her foot and like a bullet the two were off, the large horse powering over the land, the weight on its back not hindering it in the slightest.

Clarke could hear the warriors shouting out in the distance at the Commander as she approached them.

The warriors at Clarke's side began to move again, but Clarke barely noticed. Her eyes were trained on the Commander, riding the large horse back and forth in front of the army, with each passing the warriors war cries shouted louder.

The Commander was moving so fast on her horse that Clarke could barely keep up with her movements but it didn't stop Clarke from appreciating the view. The Commander was a beautiful woman, a deadly woman with a horrible temper but still…a beautiful woman.

The woman was breathtaking.

A firm hand on her back pushing her forward however quickly pulled her gaze and mind back to what was going on around her. Anya was standing at her side, nudging her forward. The woman bore a barely there twitch of her lips and there was a light in her eyes as she stared down at Clarke, almost as if she knew exactly what was going on in Clarke's mind as she stared at the Commander.

Clarke blushed slightly under the glance and quickly turned away from Anya's gaze and quickened her pace forward as Indra and the large warrior were already a good distance in front of her. Clarke could have sworn she heard a small chuckle behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet Anya's knowing gaze again and pushed forward.

* * *

Clarke and Anya were walking silently next to each other for an hour now. In the beginning of their trek Anya had informed her that the march back to the Trikru village would take them about three candle marks, which after a few questions Clarke determined that one candle mark equaled an hour. They still had two more hours of walking to do but it became apparent to Clarke that the severity of Anya's injury has begun to take its hold on the warrior.

When they started their trek they were at the front of the army, just behind the Commander but after the first thirty minutes Clarke began to notice that Anya's limp became more prevalent. With every step Anya took Clarke could see her jaw twitch, the only signal to the excruciating pain that Clarke knew the woman felt. A light sheen of sweat was starting to build on Anya's face and she was getting paler by the second. With every step they were steadily falling farther and farther back into the group of warriors.

Clarke watched as some warrior's looked at Anya with concern as they passed by but Anya would simply growl or glare at them, effectively stopping the warriors concern glances and quickly replacing it with fear.

It didn't take a genius to see that Anya was an extremely proud woman and even with a bullet hole in her leg, the woman refused to show weakness.

"Your people have horses."

Clarke spoke the words for two reasons – she was very interested to know more about the Commander's horse and she secretly hoped the conversation would distract Anya from the pain that Clarke knew the woman felt in her leg at every step.

Anya seemed to welcome the distraction and instantly nodded at Clarke's words.

"My people have many horses, as do all of the Clans. Our people are connected to all creatures, but no bond is as strong as our connection to the horse."

Clarke nodded at her words before bringing her gaze up to stare at the Commander in the distance.

"Are all the horses here as large as the Commanders?"

Anya let out a small scoff at Clarke's words as her eyes sought out the large beast that could be easily seen at the front of the Army.

"There is only one _Stronum_."

Clarke turned to Anya in confusion, not recognizing the word.

" _Stronum_?"

"Yes," nodded Anya. " _Stronum_ means the guardian of the dead. Since the beginning of my people, there has been the story of the large black stallion that roamed our lands. Legend says that after a battle, if one looked to the horizon they would find a large black stallion standing off in the distance, his gaze upon the dead, keeping a careful watch over every soul."

"My people believe the stallion comes to escort the dead souls to the afterlife, which is why they had gifted him with the name _Stronum_."

Clarke listened to the story intently before dragging her eyes back to the large horse.

"Your people believe that this legendary horse is also the Commander's horse?"

Anya nodded at her side.

"The Commander's horse is _Stronum_ ," stressed Anya. "He is wild, but he is bonded to the Commander. He only comes when she requests and she is the only one he will allow on his back. My people fear and respect _Stronum_ with the same reverence they hold for their Heda."

There was a light to Anya's eyes as she stared at the Commander and her horse.

"And through their bond, _Heda_ and Stronun have brought peace throughout the 12 clans."

Clarke listened to the story intently, noting the seriousness and awe in Anya's voice as she spoke. Clarke also looked to the warriors surrounding them and she found the same awe in their eyes as they looked to the Commander and her horse off in the distance. These people stared at the Commander and her horse as if they were gods among men.

Clarke turned back to Anya making sure to choose her next words carefully as she did not want to insult Anya or her people.

"I mean no disrespect but it is one thing to believe the legend of _Stronum_ but to actually believe the Commanders horse is the actual ancient guardian of the dead is hard to fathom. He would have to be hundreds of years old. How can your people justify that the same horse from your stories is the same one that the Commander now rides?"

Anya's lips thinned at Clarke's question and she shook her head as she gave Clarke an almost exasperated look.

"My people do not feel the need to justify their beliefs. We do not seek out the answers of life's great unknowns, nor do we question the magic that surrounds us."

It was now Clarke's turn to look at Anya with exasperation.

"Magic? Really?"

Anya didn't even blink or hesitate at Clarke's taunting words.

" _Sha_ , magic."

Clarke watched as Anya closed her eyes, her lip curling into a semblance of a smile as the hair around her shoulder's moved gently with the wind.

"Feel the air Klark kom skai kru, and the power in its breeze."

Anya opened her eyes a short time later before bringing her gaze to stare out into the vast forest's that surrounded the road.

"Look to the forest, what was once a tiny seed has now grown into a mighty tree, tall and unwavering even in the strongest of winds."

Anya stared out into the forest for a few moments before turning to meet Clarke's gaze. Anya lifted her hands slowly, allowing Clarke ample time to watch every movement as she brought her fingertips out to gently touch the skin above Clarke's heart, directly on top of the _Azgeda_ mark.

"Feel your heart beat within your chest. With each beat of its drum it sings your life song."

Anya pulled her hand away and offering Clarke a small, barely noticeable smile.

"There is magic to it all, yes?"

Clarke pondered Anya's words for a few moments but Anya did not wait for Clarke's response as her eyes moved back to her surroundings, a faraway look entering her eyes.

"Who can doubt that there is a magic to the world when one sees a rainbow, smells the wildflowers, or hears the music of the wind and the silence in the stars? From the feeling of our lungs filling with each breath, to the nature that surrounds us, it is all such a simple yet magical part of the lives we live."

Anya turned back to Clarke. The faraway look had left her eyes but in its wake, a solemnness rose to take its place.

"Once you look for an explanation as to why the air gives life, why the trees grow tall and strong, why our heart beats within our chests, once we find those answers…all that is within us and all that surrounds us begins to lose its magic."

"Before the great fire, man lost sight of the beauty and magic in the world. They questioned everything and once they found their answers, they took what was once magical and turned it into something common. They became accustomed to the magic of life and as a result they took the Earth and life for granted. They became ungrateful."

Clarke didn't know if the chills she felt on her skin were because of the story Anya was telling or the deep sadness that clung to every syllable of Anya's voice as she spoke –either way Clarke felt moved by the woman's words.

"My people believe in the legend of _Stronum_ because we still believe in the magic of the world. We do not look for an explanation of the miracles that surround us because we recognize that once it is explained, it would then make no sense, it would be without meaning. "

Anya paused allowing her words to fully take hold before she turned to meet Clarke's gaze.

"Listen closely to my words Klark kom skai kru," Anya paused, making sure she had Clarke's full attention. "Life without meaning brings no hope, life without hope brings no faith and a people without both hope and faith has no future."

It takes a second or two for the new information to sink in, but when it does Clarke feels like someone just took a spark of wonder and poured kerosene on it. Clarke opened her mouth to respond to Anya's beautiful explanation of her people's belief but she found her words quickly disappearing at the sight of Anya. Clarke was so enthralled by Anya's words about the Commander's horse, and her people's beliefs that she failed to notice the warrior's wound getting worse.

Anya was paler than before, and she was unable to keep the pain from her face any longer. Clarke eyed her worriedly before looking down at Anya's leg to see the deep red flowing from the bandage. Clarke wasn't the only one who noticed either because as she looked up to see how far they had fallen behind her eyes came to rest on the Commander riding her horse towards them. The warriors moved out of her way quickly as the Commander rode by them.

The woman paid none of them no mind as her eyes were firmly on Anya as she continued to move her horse towards them.

"Anya," the Commander halted her horse in front of them forcing both Clarke and Anya to stop as the rest of the army kept moving forward around them. Clarke watched as the Commander's eyes glided over Anya's body, her eyes lingering a second too long on the leg wound before bringing her gaze back up.

Clarke watched a darkness settle into the Commander's eyes as she stared down at Anya. She threaded her fingers through the horse's mane, her grip tightening before she swiftly rose from the saddle and descended from the horse with grace.

"You will ride _Stronum_ back to camp."

Clarke felt Anya stiffen at the Commander's words. Clarke turned towards her to see Anya staring intently at the Commander, almost as if she were searching for an answer to a question that had not been asked. She must have found what she was looking for because a sadness entered Anya's eyes and she shook her head at the Commander.

"I am fine. The Commander does not walk amongst her warriors while a general rides her steed."

Clarke almost lost her breath at the fire that seemed to erupt behind the Commander's emerald green eyes.

"It is not a request Anya."

Anya seemed to realize that her word had enraged the Commander and she quickly shifted her body language to a more open and less defiant stance.

" _Stronum_ is the Commanders horse. It would be improper for me ride him nor would he allow me to. He does not allow anyone but you to mount him. You know this. "

Anya's voice was steady and calm, but it seemed to not have the effects she desired. The Commander stared at Anya as if she were trying to burn a hole in her head with her gaze and her jaw was clenched so tightly Clarke could have sworn she heard the Commander's teeth actually grinding against each other.

" _Stronum_ will do as I ask."

The words gritted out past the Commander's lips and Clarke could easily see that the woman was trying to control the fury in her voice.

The large horse let out a snort next to her, almost as if he understood what was being said and was voicing his disapproval. The Commander turned to the large animal and steeled him with a glare before turning back to Anya.

" _Stronum_ will do as I ask," she repeated before leveling Anya with the same glare in her eyes.

"As will you."

Anya shook her head sadly and opened her mouth to respond but the Commander let out a snarl, stopping Anya's words and creating an uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. The Commander stood before them breathing heavy for a few moments, before turning and shouting to the large man who was waiting alongside the rode as the warriors moved past him.

"Gustus."

Clarke watched as the large man moved swiftly to the Commanders side, taking in the Commander's stiff body language before his eyes quickly moved to Anya. Concern swirled in his blue eyes as he stared at Anya for a few moments before he quickly schooled his features to turn back to the Commander, bowing his head.

" _Heda_."

"You will watch the sky leader while I speak with Anya privately."

The Commander did not wait for his response as she stepped forward to grip Anya's arm firmly before pulling her off the road and into the forest. The Commander's large horse followed them into the forest which Clarke instantly found very odd as the horse was not being led by his reigns.

Clarke watched as they disappeared into the forest before turning to the large man.

Gustus was what the Commander called him. He was by far the largest man Clarke had ever seen. His body was chiseled muscle and Clarke was certain his arms were as large as her body. Clarke quickly noted too that Gustus was also older than most of the warriors as he had streaks of gray throughout the man's black hair and beard. Tattoos covered his arms, and Clarke could see a few others peeking out beneath the man's clothes and cascading up his neck.

"If you so much as look at the Commander the wrong way, I will slit your throat."

Gustus's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Clarke's eyes shot wide at his words as she turned to meet his gaze. The glare he was giving her with his cold light blue eyes seemed to be another threat entirely, a promise of pain if Clarke stepped even a toe out of line.

Clarke opened her mouth to ensure him she had no intention of hurting the Commander but a commotion next to them stopped her. Loud shouting began to break out only ten yards away and both Clarke and Gustus turned towards the direction of the shouts to see that a fight had broken out amongst the warriors. Clarke watched as around 15 warriors had started to fight amongst themselves, and the surrounding warriors shouted out to them not in an effort to stop them but instead encouraging them on further.

Suddenly a large warrior was thrown from the circle and collided with Gustus, taking them both the ground.

To say that Gustus looked pissed was an understatement. Clarke watched as the man pushed himself from the ground to look up at the warriors who now believed he was in on the fight.

" _Branwadas_ ," growled out Gustus angrily before stepping towards them.

Clarke watched as the large man attempt to wrestle the fifteen warriors to the ground. It didn't surprise Clarke that Gustus was a great warrior, the man had already knocked out two men within a minute. The sight of the man fighting was truly a spectacle in its own but Clarke soon found herself turning to the opening in which the Commander and Anya had left.

The Commander and Anya had been gone for some time now and it worried Clarke. Was Anya okay? The Commander looked very angry when they left, what was she doing to Anya?

Clarke turned back to Gustus who was still struggling with the men and saw this as her opening to really see what was going on between the Commander and Anya. Clarke moved swiftly to the opening of the forest, sighing in relief at not hearing any footsteps following her. Clarke looked to the soft dirt at her feet to see the deep footprints of the horse leading her forward.

Clarke followed the tracks, watching her feet to make sure that she did not disturb the earth to alert the Commander of her presence.

Soft voices began to reach Clarke's ear and she stilled at the tone. Turning in the direction of the voices Clarke quickly sought shelter behind a large tree before looking out into the clearing about 10 yards in front of her.

Anya was sitting on a large stone her injured leg propped out in front of her as the Commander knelt in front of her, her hands moving over Anya's leg. Clarke quickly determined that the Commander was redressing Anya's wound.

"Why must you always question me Anya?"

The Commander's voice was soft, but there was still an underlying steel to her tone.

Anya let out an audible sigh at the question as she stared down at the Commander kneeling before her.

"If the Commander ordered, I would follow her to the gates of hell," Anya paused, her eyes tracing over every inch of the Commander before speaking again. "But the Commander did not order me onto her horse, and as such I felt compelled to question it."

The Commander's hands paused over the wound as she brought her head up to stare at Anya with questioning eyes.

"Lexa ordered me onto _Stronum_ and it is only she who I question."

Lexa, Clarke tested the Commander's name in her mind. It was a fitting name for such a formidable woman and Clarke wondered if only Anya was allowed to call the Commander by her name. The Commander didn't seem to mind being called that as she stared up at Anya, almost as if her eyes were trying to have the silent conversation that lips could not speak. After a few moments the Commander dragged her eyes back to the wound and her hands began to move once again.

"They are one in the same Anya."

Clarke was surprised to find that even though the Commander's voice was rough and with a deadly edge as she spoke, her hands were the exact opposite as they gently placed the bandage in place.

"Are they? Would the Commander offer her steed to any injured general, would Quint be offered the privilege of riding _Stronum_ if he were injured?"

The Commander did not answer but the sudden tenseness in her shoulders as she finished tying the bandage let Clarke know exactly the Commander's answer. The Commander inspected the bandage for a few moments before moving her hand to rest on Anya's knee. The two sat in silence for some time and Clarke was surprised to see the Commander's hand shaking slightly against Anya's leg.

 _"Yu laik hogeda bilaik ai don verlaat Onya"_

(You are all that I have left Anya)

Anya stilled at the words and Clarke could see the pain that shined brightly in her brown eyes as she stared down at the woman before her.

" _Leksa_ …" said Anya softly as she reached forward to place a hand on the Commander's shoulder.

As soon as Anya's hand came into contact with the Commander shoulder it set off a chain reaction of movement and emotion that seemed to spring from the Commander's very soul. With a speed that Clarke barely registered the Commander reached forward with both hands and grasped Anya's shoulders in a firm hold. The Commander pulled Anya closer to her so that they were both eye level.

The pain that shined brightly on the Commander's face as she stared at Anya caused Clarke's heart to clench.

 _"Yu laik ai gesin. Yu laik ai tanta… ai nomon… ai sis… yu laik a binne me."_

(You are my family. You are my aunt…my mother…my sister…you are a within me)

The raw emotion that filtered throughout the Commander's voice had caused the words to come out broken, almost as if she were choking on the words she forced from her lips. Clarke watched as the Commander brought a hand to the back of Anya's neck to gently guide her head down until their foreheads came softly together.

 _"Yu laik ai bene. Yu laik ai jus. Yu laik ai tombom."_

(You are my bones. You are my blood. You are my heart.)

The Commander's bottom lip quivered, and tears began to flow from her eyes. Clarke took in the sight that her brain refused to comprehend. The Commander, the strong and powerful Commander, was nowhere in sight.

"If you were to die I could not live, as my body would have to be torn open to let you go."

Clarke's heart broke at the words spilling from Commander's mouth and it seemed she was not the only one. Anya seemed to have reached her breaking point as well as she reached forward and pulled the Commander into her body. Anya's arms encircled the smaller woman, almost as if she were cradling a small child. The choked sobs that seemed to vibrate from woman could be barely heard as they were muffled into Anya's clothes. Anya reached up with her hand and began to gently thread her fingers through the Commander's hair.

Tear filled brown eyes looked down at the woman in her arms, and it seemed that the sight alone was the final push the tears needed to push their way passed their barrier to then cascade down Anya's face.

"Shhh… _strik won_. I am here, I will not leave you _Nuttah_."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Okay so what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Wished I did something else? Have questions? Seriously comment below! I wanna know what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13: The Conclave

**Notes:**

Okay I know! It has been forever! I don't have my of an excuse except I did go on vacation and then I ran into a little bit of a writer's block for a couple weeks. But here I am! Posting a new chapter and let me tell you! It is long! Like really long! Almost 8,000 words!

I hope you guys enjoy this! So the City of Light plot line is not in this story, so inturn Lexa will not have an AI. The Commander in my story is chosen a different way which will be answered in this chapter!

Well once again I hope you guys enjoy the newest installment of "The Guardians."

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Conclave**

* * *

As soon as she felt Anya's arms pull her tightly to her body, Lexa couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she clung to Anya as if she were still a child. It had been years since Lexa was held like this.

Anya had never comforter her like this, it was always her wife, Aoelte that Lexa sought comfort from. Yet, here they both were, clinging to each other as if they both were afraid that if either let go the other would disappear.

"Shhh… strik won. I am here, I will not leave you Nuttah."

Lexa gasped at what Anya had called her. Nuttah (my heart) was what Aoelte had called her as a child. It was a nickname that Anya had frequently frowned at whenever she had heard it pass her wife's lips but never voiced her obvious disapproval. Anya would never dare to get on Aolete's bad side.

The nickname passing through Anya's lips was something that Lexa never thought she would hear but as soon as it did, it was as if another dam holding back her raging emotions broke inside of her. The pain and sadness that Lexa had buried deep for so long flooded out of her.

It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person who has held onto their pain for far too long. Lexa continued to sob into Anya's arms as she found the pain in her heart continued to feed the cries of anguish that flowed from her. Her heart had finally broke.

Hearts don't snap like a twig under the heavy boot of a hunter. The heart bursts – it fills with pain until it reaches it capacity.

The death, the blood on her hands, the overwhelming burden of being the Commander, the burden of being a Dabrus, the burden of the thousands upon thousands of her people's lives resting solely on her shoulders finally became too much and like an overfilled balloon her heart burst within her chest.

Anya held her tightly however, her grip only becoming stronger around her as new pained sobs filled the air surrounding them, making Lexa's pain almost palpable in the air.

"Stop it…"

Lexa barely heard the voice over her sobs but once she did it had her freezing. This voice was most certainly not Anya's and the feeling of Anya's arms stiffening around her signaled to Lexa that she too heard the faint whisper.

Lexa pulled back from Anya's body quickly and scanned the forest around them, blinking back her tear clouded eyes to get a better look at her surroundings.

"Seriously…stop…"

Another hushed whisper sounded and both Lexa and Anya turned to the direction of the voice just as a loud snort from Stronum sounded.

Lexa looked to the direction of the whispers and Stronum's snort to a large tree only ten yards away from them. Lexa's eyes narrowed as she sawStronum's large black tail swish from behind the tree only to then once again disappear behind it.

Lexa moved to her feet silently. Once on her feet and under control of her raging emotions she turned to Anya to see that the warrior had too risen to her feet, both ignoring their tear stained faces as their eyes narrowed at the large tree.

Lexa shifted slightly, gaining the attention of Anya before indicating with her head and hands for Anya to take the left as she would take the right. Anya nodded at the order and they both moved towards the tree, each one moving silently over the earth, both of their hands on the handles of their swords.

Lexa was within feet from the tree before another whisper had her freezing.

"You are like a child…stop it…my hair is not food…"

Lexa's eyes narrowed at the tree, the voice of the intruder from this distance is one that she now instantly recognized. Clarke had somehow slipped Gustus's watch and bore witness to her emotional breakdown.

Anger flooded through her veins at the thought of the sky leader and Azgeda seeing Lexa in such a weakened state. Lexa barely contained the growl that was vibrating in her chest as she rounded the tree quickly, a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue.

Yet, as soon as she rounded the corner all words died at her lips at the sight that greeted her.

Clarke of the Sky People was backed up against the tree, her blue eyes narrowed in a false heated glare and her lips were quirked into a small smile as she tried to push the large black nose of Stronum away from her face. The horse however paid her efforts no mind as he continued to move his large lips over her face and hair, trying to nibble on her blonde locks.

Lexa opened her mouth but found no words. The sight was something that her brain could not seem to fathom. Stronum was her steed, and only her steed. He has never allowed anyone but her to touch him, until now.

Stronum over the years has inflicted countless broken bones onto her warriors that got too close or even more ridiculously believed they could ride him. Stronum's rage and power were as legendary as Lexa's. No one dared to offend him, as they knew that pain would immediately follow.

Yet, here was Clarke, playfully pushing away the large horses muzzle and calling him a child, only for Stronum to continue nuzzling her and playing with her hair.

Thankfully, the silence was broken as Anya seemed to find the words that Lexa could not speak.

"What are you doing here prisa?"

Lexa's brow furrowed at the nickname. Princess? Why did Anya refer to the sky leader in such a way?

Lexa found she could not ponder this question too long as Clarke soon jumped and let out a small squeak at the sound of Anya's voice. Lexa couldn't deny that she took a small pleasure in watching the woman jump. But no matter how amusing it was to see the sky leader's comically widened eyes shift between Anya and Lexa nervously, it did little to stop the burning anger that coiled in the pit of Lexa's stomach.

"Shit…ummm…"

Lexa growled at the sky leader's complete lack of response to spying on her and Anya. She stepped forward, fully intending on making her anger truly known to the sky leader but suddenly the large black head of Stronum blocked her path to the woman. Stronum let out a large snort directed towards Lexa as he turned his eyes onto her, his dark eyes connecting with hers.

Lexa paused in her movements, her eyes narrowing at the horse. Stronum had never behaved like this before. It was almost as if he were protecting Clarke.

Stronum stretched his neck forward and nuzzled his nose against Lexa's chest, right above her heart. Lexa's eyes fluttered to a close at the powerful humming that flowed from Stronum and into her chest.

Stronum was speaking to her, not in words but rather in energy.

All living beings possess energy, and since Wakan Tanka gifted her to be one with life, Lexa had been able to connect with the life energy that surrounded her.

Stronum pushed his energy through her, allowing Lexa to feel in her heart what he felt in his. There was a calmness that settled over her, a building of trust that Stronum felt towards the sky leader and finally a wave of protectiveness he felt towards the woman.

Lexa stepped back quickly as the emotions in her heart became overwhelming.

Her chest rose and fell in labored breaths as she fought to push Stronum's remaining energy from her heart. It took a few moments until Lexa felt back in control of her own energy but she could not ignore the way her heart ached painfully in her chest. It was almost as if her heart craved to have those emotions towards the sky leader back in within her.

Lexa however would not allow it as she quickly stifled its ache, just as she was taught all those years ago.

Lexa watched as Titus, the head Fleimkepa (Flamekeeper) walked back and forth across the grass, his hands behind his back as his heated gaze stared down at the young man on his knees in front of him. Titus was an average sized man, but when towering over the children as he normally did it made him seem so much larger.

Lexa and her fellow Nighbloods were standing off to the side, watching the scene with baited breath. The same thought filtered through out each of their minds, how will Titus punish him?

"Tomin."

Titus stopped in front of the young man and waited for him to lift his head to meet his gaze. Tomin's always stoic blank face finally rose a few seconds later and met Titus's gaze.

"You attacked Fleimkepa Zane, an action that is punishable by the cutting post."

Titus stared down at the boy, schooling his obvious anger from his face and simply stared down at the boy with impassiveness, his eyes searching the silent boy.

"You knew the consequences for such an action Tomin yet you still struck a Fleimkepa." Titus paused and stepped forward. "You are one of our most promising Nightblood's, so why did you do this? Why did you attack Fleimkepa Zane?"

Tomin lowered his gaze the ground, and Lexa even from this distance could see the brief flash of pain filter throughout Tomin's face before it was quickly schooled back to his impassive façade.

"I understand I broke the rules of the conclave and have insulted the Commander's Spirit," nodded Tomin his voice void of emotion as he stared down at the ground. "I accept my punishment and will take the required cuts."

Titus's eyes narrowed, the fact that his question went unanswered was not lost on him. Titus searched Tomin's still kneeling form for a few seconds before looking up and nodding to the other Fleimkepa's who quickly disappeared into a small hut before turning back to Tomin.

"The punishment for attacking Fleimkepa will be twenty-five cuts."

To Tomin's credit he did not as so much as twitch at the punishment.

"Sha Fleimkepa," Tomin nodded. "I will take the cuts willingly and let each scar serve as a reminder to respect your teachings."

Titus stared down at Tomin for a few moments, before a movement ahead of him had him pulling his gaze from the boy.

Lexa followed Titus's gaze and her eyes widened at the sight of the three Fleimkepa's dragging Nilyah, a fellow Nightblood from the structure. Nilyah was not going willingly and was fighting their hold and forcing the Fleimkepa's to drag her forward.

The commotion quickly brought Tomin's gaze from the ground as he turned to see Nilyah being dragged to the cutting post. Horror, pain and anger filtered throughout Tomin's usually impassive face at the sight.

"You mistake the punishment Tomin," yelled Titus's voice, as he brought all the Nightblood's attention back to him, even Tomin was staring at the Fleimkepa in confusion. "You will not be receiving the cuts, instead you will be giving them."

Tomin stiffened as his jaw clenched tightly before finally speaking.

"Fleimkepa…I don't understand…I attacked Fleimkepa Zane….I broke the rules of the conclave not Nilyah…"

"Silence," boomed Titus letting his mask of indifference slip from his face as he allowed the disgust and anger to fully take hold. "Do you truly believe that we did not know about your feelings towards Nilyah?" Titus spat the word "feeling" as if it were poison on his tongue.

Tomin's eyes widened even further at Titus's words.

"You attacked Fleimkepa Zane because he was punishing Nilyah for not remembering the history of the Commander's Spirit."

Tomin opened his mouth to respond but Titus quickly interrupted him.

"Your weakness for Nilyah has weakened you as a warrior!"

Titus reached forward for his side and unsheathed his dagger. He studied the blade for few moments before flipping it in his hand and extending the handle out towards Tomin.

"Make the twenty-five cuts and take back your strength Tomin."

Tomin stared at the offered dagger for a few moments before bringing his gaze up to Nilyah. The two stared at each other for some time before Tomin brought his gaze back to Titus, determination shining brightly in his brown eyes.

"I cannot. I care for her."

Titus stiffened at Tomin's words and Lexa and her fellow Nightblood's could see blood flow from his hand as he clenched the offered blade. Titus paid the cut and blood no mind as he glared down at Tomin.

"Care!" spat out Titus before laughing hauntingly. "Emotions are weakness Tomin! It feels real now, at the start it always does, but it is an illusion! The world is a cruel and harsh place, even more so for the Commander. Caring for another is a terrible weakness you cannot afford to have. It gives your enemies a perfect target, clouds your judgement and makes you reckless…"

Titus loosened his grip on the knife and moved his bloody hand out towards Tomin, once again offering the young man the dagger.

"Your enemies will do far worse to anyone you claim to care for. They will torture her, remove her fingers first, and then her limbs. They will cauterize the wounds so she will not bleed out and the torture will go for days. They will cut her, over and over again until finally they will hack off her head and send it to you in a box."

Tomin trembled at the words and looked to Nilyah strapped to the post. His eyes darkened as he stared at Nilyah, obviously picturing her being strapped to the post by his enemies and tortured to death.

"You must learn this lesson Tomin, as does Nilyah. If either of you wish to make it to the Ascension then you must end this now. You must do this not only for yourself but for her as well. If you truly care for her as you say, then do this. Make the cuts and make her stronger. Remove her weakness and give her the best chance of making it to the Ascension."

Lexa and her fellow Nightblood's waited with baited breath as they watched Tomin stared hauntingly at the offered blade that was now coated in Titus's blood. The internal struggle Tomin was having was currently raging within Tomin's heart was evident on his face as he stared at the offered blade.

Finally after what seemed like minutes Tomin reached a shaky hand out towards the offered blade before grasping the handle.

Titus nodded to Tomin and quickly stepped back, allowing the young man to move to his feet.

"Twenty-five cuts Tomin and before every cut you will repeat today's lesson. Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak."

Tomin's jaw clenched at Titus's words as he stared down at the bloody blade before nodding and moving towards the cutting post.

Lexa quickly noted the way Tomin refused to meet Nilyah's tear stained face as he walked towards her. Tomin was one of the strongest warriors of all the Nightblood's, yet as he paused in front of the girl he loved, there was no trace of the strong warrior that had earned the respect of his fellow Nightbloods. Instead, Tomin looked small and weak as the dagger in his hand trembled.

"Emotions are…"

Tomin's voice cracked and he quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat, gathering himself before trying again.

"Emotions are weakness…to care is to be weak," stammered out Tomin continuing to avoid meeting Nilyah's gaze as he brought the dagger up across Nilyah's arm and administered the first cut. Nilyah whimpered in pain at the cut and the physical reaction her small whimper had on Tomin was evident to all that were watching.

Titus however was not impressed with the lack of strength in Tomin's words and yelled out to him.

"Louder Tomin!" boomed Titus causing Tomin to pause. "Look her in the eye as you speak or more cuts will be added!"

Tobin trembled at Titus's words as he brought his gaze up to meet Nilyah's. His brown eyes were full to the brim of tears he refused to shed as he knew Titus would punish her further for his weakness.

Tomin took in a large breath, steadying himself before bringing the blade back up.

"Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak!" Tomin yelled bringing the dagger across Nilyah's arm, his hand still shaking as Nilyah screamed in pain, no longer able to hold back her cry.

"Fellow Nightblood's!" called out Titus gathering Lexa and all her fellow Nightblood's attention. "To be the Commander is to be alone. Love is weakness! Repeat this teaching with Tobin. Learn from his failure! Remember this day!"

Titus turned back to Tomin.

"Again!"

"Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak," yelled out Tobin and Lexa and her fellow Nightblood's soon followed as they shouted out the words.

Tobin sliced again as another cut was made and Nilyah's screams continued to cut through the air.

"Again!"

"Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak"

"Again!"

"Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak."

"Again!"

 **"Emotions are weakness. To care is to be weak."**

Lexa repeated the mantra of the Commander's teaching in her head until the numbness took its hold back over her heart.

Lexa stared at Stronum for a few moments, before nodding, respecting the wise horse's wishes as she reached forward and placing a hand on his head. She allowed her energy to filter into him, telling him that she understood and would not harm the sky leader.

Stronum gave a large snort before backing up, but not before giving Lexa one last passing glance with his eyes. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the horse before he finally turned away and walked towards the clearing.

She watched him go for a few moments before turning her gaze back to the sky leader.

Clarke's blue eyes were staring at her as a mixture of awe and nervousness overtook them.

"Anya…wait for us in the clearing," ordered Lexa her eyes never leaving Clarkes as she kept her voice calm but allowed a deadly hiss to follow each syllable.

The sky leader shifted on her feet under Lexa's heated gaze but her eyes soon widened in horror as she realized Anya had immediately followed the order and left her at the mercy of a very pissed off Commander.

Lexa waited until she could no longer hear Anya's footsteps before moving and stepping towards the sky leader. With each step she took towards the sky leader, Clarke took one step back. Lexa continued backing the woman up until finally after a few steps Clarke's back collided with the large tree behind her.

With nowhere to go Lexa easily closed the distance between them and with two quickened steps she pinned the sky leader to the tree, allowing her nowhere to escape.

"If you ever speak of what you saw today between Anya and I…" Lexa paused and stepped even closer, allowing their bodies to firmly press together before bringing her hand to lightly wrap around Clarke's throat.

"I will kill you."

Lexa didn't squeeze, she just simply let her hand rest on the sky leader's throat for a few moments before increasing the pressure slightly. It was not an action to hurt Clarke, but rather it was just firm enough to be a warning.

"Do you understand?"

Clarke nodded, her blue eyes wide.

Lexa loosened her grip and quickly stepped away from the sky leader, not wanting to deal with the woman any longer. Turning quickly Lexa moved towards the clearing in search of Anya.

Lexa entered the clearing only a few moments later to see Anya leaning heavily against a tree, attempting to keep as much weight off her leg. She stepped forward to address Anya's health but suddenly fast approaching footsteps sounded and they were far too heavy to be Clarke's. Turning at the sound Lexa pulled out her sword as a figure crashed through the clearing.

Lexa almost verbally sighed in relief at the sight of Gustus emerging from the clearing but quickly masked it as she sheathed her sword back into its scabbard.

Gustus approached Lexa and stopped a few feet away from her. He gave Clarke a passing glare before bowing his head at Lexa.

"Sorry Heda, a fight broke out amongst the warriors and the sky leader used the distraction to escape into the forest."

Lexa stiffened at his excuse for losing Clarke but knew that it was not the time to hand out punishments for failing his task.

"Your mistake will be dealt with once we reach camp. Go back to Indra and tell her I want her to lead the army back to camp now. We have already wasted too much time. Go with them and I will catch up with you as soon as I can."

Gustus picked up his head and stared at Lexa with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Heda you must not be without guard. There were reports of Chenoo's in Delphi territory just a few days ago. They may be already on Trikru lands with orders to assassinate you…"

"Are you implying that your leader cannot protect herself Gustus?" interrupted Lexa with a steely voice, signaling to Gustus just how much she took offense to his statement.

Gustus bowed his head instantly, understanding the fine line he was walking.

"No Heda, but the Chenoo…"

"This isn't the first time Kaidina has sent her monsters to kill me and it won't be the last. I do not fear the Chenoo and they will all fall by my blade should they attack me."

Gustus kept his head down and Lexa could see that he wanted to push the issue further but knew better than to argue with her.

Lexa turned from Gustus to check on Anya. Concern filtered through her heart as she saw Anya was now on the ground in obvious exhaustion as Clarke's fingers worked over the wound.

"I need to make a travois for Anya. She will not make it back to camp on her own."

Lexa turned to walk towards the clearing but turned just before the edge to address Gustus one last time.

"Wait here until I return Gustus. Watch the sky leader but understand that if you lose her this time I will not be so forgiving."

Lexa's eyes narrowed at Gustus making sure he truly understood before turning and giving Anya one last passing glance before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Clarke listened to the Commander's conversation with Gustus, as she turned from Anya's wound to see the Commander disappear into the forest.

"What is a travois?" asked Clarke before turning back to the wound to make sure infection had not set in yet.

Anya let out a low pained moan as Clarke's finger hit a particularly painful spot before sighing.

"It is a drag sled that can be easily made with two large poles and vine. We use it to carry injured warriors from battle when they cannot support their own weight."

Clarke tried to understand what Anya was describing in her head but found she could not quite picture what a travois really was. However, Clarke quickly got to see exactly what a travois was, as the Commander was soon walking out of the clearing dragging a two large pieces of wood tied together.

The Commander dragged the travois from the clearing and over to a patiently waiting Stronum.

Clarke watched as the Commander picked the large travois up with ease and began to hook it to Stronum's saddle. Clarke couldn't help but be amazed not only at the Commander's obvious strength but her ability to make the travois. The Commanders creation of the travois was something to be admired as it look like the sled required a lot of skill to create.

The large poles were tied tightly together and were strong and sturdy, obviously chosen to be able to support Anya but also not put too much weight on Stronum. The vine work that was weaved together at the base of the travois was also intricately woven and looked as if the vines themselves grew from the branches and were joined together beautifully.

"How did she do that so quickly?" asked Clarke amazement evident in her voice.

Anya let out a small chuckle at Clarke's obvious amazement before answering.

"She is Heda," shrugged Anya as if her answer was obvious.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Anya's answer as she was obviously looking for a little bit more of an answer but it seemed it was all Anya was willing to give.

"Gustus bring her to me," ordered the Commander stepping back from Stronum, the travois now fully hooked to the horse.

Gustus instantly moved at the order and moved to Anya's side, kneeling down he moved to pick her up but Anya being Anya hissed at him and knocked his hands away.

"I will not be carried like a child."

Gustus turned to the Commander not really knowing how to proceed with the prideful Anya.

The Commander was already at Gustus's side, almost as if she expected the reaction from Anya as soon as she ordered Gustus to bring her to the travois. The Commander moved next to Anya and kneeled down by her side.

"My mentor once told me that in order for me to be a wise a leader I must be strong enough to stand alone, smart enough to know when I need help, and brave enough to ask for it."

Anya scoffed at the words and gave the Commander a heated glare.

"You mentor sounds like a branwada."

The Commander lips quirked at Anya's words and she nodded.

"She can be when her pride gets in the way…but she is the greatest warrior I have ever known and I won't have you insulting her name."

Anya scoffed again at the Commander's words but her lips betrayed her heat as they were quirking into a semblance of a smile. Anya opened her mouth to respond but the Commander muttered a single word that seemed to freeze Anya's words on her lips.

"Beja."

Whatever fight was left in Anya to try and walk to the travois under her own accord left her the instant the single word left the Commander's mouth. Anya stared at the Commander for a few moments before sighing and giving Gustus a nod.

Gustus moved forward and easily scooped Anya up into his arms and began carrying her towards the travois.

Anya being Anya of course gave Clarke a heated glare, which even while being injured and carried like a baby still made Clarke shiver.

"If you tell anyone of this prisa, I will beat you into the ground."

Clarke recognized the threat for what it was but that didn't stop her from smirking at Anya.

"I will add you threat right below the Commanders."

Anya narrowed her eyes at Clarke and opened her mouth to respond but Gustus had reached the travois and was now gently laying her down onto the patch work of vines.

The Commander was next to Stronum's side watching as Anya was placed on the vines and looking over the travois to make sure that it would hold. Finding no error in its craft the Commander turned to Gustus and gave him a nod.

"Thank you Gustus, go to Indra and move the warriors pack to camp."

Gustus nodded towards the Commander's order and moved towards the clearing, of course making sure to give Clarke a passing glare as he went.

Clarke sighed at the look Gustus was giving her before he disappeared into the forest. The man was wary of her in the beginning but now he seemed to downright hate her, rightfully so as Clarke did get him in trouble with the Commander for slipping his guard.

"Clarke."

The way the Commander said her name – low and raspy – was like nothing Clarke had ever heard. Clarke could feel the Commander's eyes on her in such a way it was as if she was tracing Clarke's back with her fingers.

By the time Clarke turned around, the Commander's eyes were no longer on her as she was adjusting Stronum's saddle. Clarke eyes narrowed at the saddle, why was the Commander adjusting it?

Clarke approached the Commander and stopped a safe distance away from both her and Stronum.

The Commander finished the final adjustments on the stirrups before stepping back and nodding to Clarke.

"Put your leg here."

Clarke reared back at the Commander as if she were just struck before laughing incredulously.

"You cannot be serious?"

The Commander face remained impassive, signaling to Clarke that she was in fact very serious.

"I thought Stronum didn't allow anyone but you to ride him?"

The Commander's jaw twitched at the question before turning her back to Clarke and stroking Stronum's neck.

"I do not trust you Clarke but Stronum does, and you have seemed to earn the respect of Anya."

The Commander hand stilled on Stronum's neck and Clarke could see the tension build in the Commanders back and shoulders. Whatever the Commander was thinking about right now clearly was troubling her.

"Everything within me is telling me you will bring nothing but ruin to my people. I have never once questioned my judgement until I met you…"

The Commander turned and regarded Clarke with her usual mask of indifference but Clarke could see the well-hidden emotions in her eyes that the Commander usually kept hidden. Uncertainty swirled in those green orbs as they held Clarke's gaze.

"Ride Stronum back to camp. Help me safely transport Anya to medical and I may start to see what my horse and my General see in you."

Clarke shifted under the penetrating gaze. The Commander has never shied away from the fact that she did not like Clarke's but here she was giving Clarke the opportunity to gain her trust. The problem however is that while Clarke liked Stronum that didn't mean she wanted to ride the gigantic beast.

Clarke's eyes shifted nervously to the horse behind the Commander.

"I don't know how to…"

The Commander seemed to sense her nervousness and nodded before stepping back.

"You will only need to sit on him, he will lead you back to camp."

Clarke sighed in relief at the fact that she did not actually direct Stronum back to camp but still the thought of being so high up and on a beast that had a mind of its own still made Clarke extremely nervous. Clarke eyed the stirrup with trepidation.

"There is no way in hell I can get my leg up that high."

The Commander's lips quirked at the comment. Stepping to Stronum side the Commander eyes fluttered close and she took a deep breath.

Clarke instantly felt the crackle of energy in the air. The Commander rose her foot from the ground and the ground rose with it. Clarke watched in amazement as the Commander continued to pull the earth from the ground to create a step for Clarke. The Commander halted the rise of the earth after it reached two feet in the air before stepping back.

She indicated with her hand to the step she had created then to the stirrup.

"This should help you."

Clarke sighed, knowing now she had no excuse but her own fear to ride Stronum. Taking a breath and steeling her nerves Clarke stepped on the raised earth before turning to the Commander for further direction.

The Commander was once again at her side and directing her further.

"Place your left foot here and grab the horn of the saddle. This will be more difficult because you have to be conscious of the travois. Once you are ready you will stand up on the stirrup and swing your right leg over Stronum to place your foot in the other stirrup. Be conscious of your body as you do not want to fall off the other side once you swing yourself over."

Clarke eyed the ground wondering how hard it would hurt to smash into it once she fell from Stronum.

The Commander seemed to sense her thoughts and moved her hand to the stirrup and once again held it out to Clarke.

"I will not let you fall."

Clarke held the Commander's gaze and she could see the truthfulness in her eyes. Steadying her breath Clarke gave the Commander a nod before bringing up her foot and slipping it in the stirrup. Once centered she reached up and grabbed the horn and decided to just bite the bullet and go for it. Letting out a breath she pushed herself up and swung herself up on to Stronum.

Clarke let out a small squeak as she felt herself shifting too far in the saddle and slipping to the right side. Clarke eyed the ground before closing her eyes, waiting for the moment when she fully fell off to connect with the ground in a painful heap.

Suddenly a strong hand reached out and fisted her pants just above her hip and pulled her firmly to the middle of the saddle.

Clarke gasped, and it wasn't because she almost fell. She could feel the pressure from the Commander's hand on her hip as she forced her back into the saddle. Clarke's eyes flickered down to the firm hand, before glancing to up to meet the Commander's gaze. She almost gasped again at the sight of the Commander's heavily lustful eyes penetrating right into her.

"Are you okay?"

Clarke didn't think it was possible but the Commander's voice dropped even lower and it instantly made Clarke's insides curl in on themselves. Clarke didn't trust her voice and simply nodded quickly, trying not to squirm in the saddle like her body so desperately wanted.

The Commander eyed Clarke for a few more moments before she seemed to realize that her hand was still firmly grasping Clarke's hip. Clearing her throat uncomfortably the Commander pulled her hand back, but it was slow, and Clarke shut her eyes at the feeling of the Commander's fingertips grazing her hip before finally disappearing.

The thankfully Commander stepped back and put some much needed space between the two before reaching out and stroking Stronum's neck. Clarke felt the energy cackle in the air once again and wondered if this was somehow the way the Commander communicated with Stronum.

"He will lead you back to camp through a rarely used trail. Once you reach the outskirts of the village you will need to wait for me there."

Clarke nodded before turning slightly in the saddle to peer down at Anya who finally succumbed to her exhaustion and was sleeping peacefully on the vines.

"Anya should rest for the remainder of the trip so you will have a very peaceful journey ahead of you Klark gon skai kru."

The Commander gave Clarke a firm nod before turning and disappearing through the brush.

Clarke watched her go but barely had time to fully register the Commander's hasty exit as Stronum began to move. Clarke yelped in surprise and reached out to grab the horn of the saddle, holding onto it for dear life and praying that she did not fall because she was certain she would never be able to get back up again without the Commander's help.

* * *

Clarke had been riding in silence for about an hour now. It only took her around a half an hour to get fully comfortable riding Stronum. She was certain in the beginning that she was going to fall from the horse but after getting over her fear and finding the right rhythm with her hips, she was able to finally enjoy the ride and in turn the nature that surrounded her.

"You were foolish to follow me Clarke."

Clarke jumped in the saddle at the sudden voice of Anya behind her.

Clarke turned in the saddle to see the warrior blurrily staring at her surroundings, signaling to Clarke that she had just woken up and of course the first thing Anya would do when waking up is chastise Clarke.

The scolding tone in Anya's voice was evident and had an immediate effect on Clarke. Her shoulders dropped and she couldn't help but feel as if she were being scolded by a teacher in school.

"I know," sighed out Clarke staring forward. "I was honestly just worried about you Anya. The Commander looked so angry when she led you into the forest…"

"Lexa is the Commander," interrupted Anya, even in her exhaustion and sleep leaden voice Anya was still able to convey a sense of finality in her tone that signaled to Clarke that she was not to push Anya any further on this topic. "If she truly wished me harm, I would simply be strapped to the cutting post and be cut in front of everyone. She does not need to pull me off into the forest to have me punished. All she must do is say the order and I would go willingly to the post."

Clarke turned in the saddle to stare at the warrior in disbelief, not quite believing what Anya was saying.

"You would willingly strap yourself to a pole and let her inflict pain, possibly even kill you if she ordered it so?"

Anya nodded her head instantly, no pause nor trepidation in her movements.

"Lexa's ability to command our people is the only thing that is stopping the Clans from tearing each other apart," said Anya turning out to look into the forest before continuing.

"Through her power she was able to bring the 12 Clans together for the first time in over 60 years. The Coalition stands because of her. And while her leadership is respected throughout the Clans, many still seek to find weakness within her power. Some do not wish to live in peace. Their thirst for blood and power makes it impossible for them to accept the Coalition but they must because of the Commander. She is the greatest warrior to ever walk these lands, and while many wish her gone, none can match her power."

Anya paused and adjusted her body on the vine before staring back up to meet Clarke's gaze before speaking again.

"Lexa is the only person able to keep the peace between the 12 clans and her strength cannot be questioned. So yes, I would go to the cutting pole if ordered. I know Lexa, I know her heart and I know she would take no pleasure in having me punished or killed, but we both will do what we must to see our people live in peace. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice Clarke. This is a teaching you must recognize and respect."

The two rode in silence for a few more moments before Clarke couldn't take it any longer.

"Does being the Commander then give her the ability to move Earth?"

"No," answered Anya immediately. "Lexa is not only the Heda but she is also a Dabrus. It is a rare gift, one that has not been seen in very long time."

"Dabrus?" asked Clarke not recognizing the word.

"Dabrus means to be one with nature."

Clarke nodded, thinking back to the Commander's explanation of her markings on her shoulders and then her lack of answers for Clarke's.

"How is the Commander chosen among your people," asked Clarke trying to understand not only the culture of the grounders but also the Commander herself – yet silence was her only answer.

Turning in her saddle she was expected to see a passed out Anya but instead she was greeted by a tense and darkened eyed Anya. Clarke instantly recognized that asking this question may have made their trek worse than the silence.

Anya was quiet for quite some time as she continued to sit stiffly on the vine and Clarke moved her gaze forward and waited patiently, but after minutes passed by she resigned to the fact she would not get an answer from Anya.

"Why do you want to know?"

Anya's voice made Clarke jump slightly in the saddle, not expecting the woman to talk any further, let alone respond to Clarke's question.

Clarke shifted in the saddle, not prepared for her question. Why did she want to know how the Commander was chosen?

"I want to know more about the Commander," answered Clarke before adding. "She intrigues me."

Anya's silence to her answer did not surprise her but what did was Anya's answer only a few moments later.

"In order to be Commander a warrior must complete the Conclave."

Clarke frowned at the answer.

"What is a Conclave?"

"It is a test."

"Test?" asked Clarke, highly doubting the Commander had to take a written essay test to become the leader of her people.

Anya sighed behind her but answered.

"The last Commander died when Lexa had just seen her fifteenth summer. Following the death of a Commander the Fleimkepa are dispatched from Polis, the capital of the 12 clans and the headquarters of the Commander."

"Fleimkepa?" asked Clarke cautiously, not wanting to frustrate Anya with so many questions.

Thankfully Anya did not seem to mind answering and quickly spoke.

"The Fleimkepa are the elders of the Commander's Spirit. They are the teachers and mentors of the Commander during the Conclave. After the Commander is chosen they then serve as the Commander's council, guiding and aiding the Commander in their rule. Upon the death of the Commander the Fleimkepa are sent to all the Clans to find the next Commander."

Clarke nodded at Anya's explanation as the warrior continued to give Clarke a background of her people's ways.

"The elders believe that older warriors are unteachable as they are already too set in their ways. The Fleimkepa's want the young, the untouched, so that they may mold them into the essence of the Commander's Spirit. Each child between 12 and 16 are inspected and if the Fleimkepa believes them to be strong, in both body and mind then they are chosen. These children are called the Nightblood's."

"Lexa and six other Trikru children were selected to be Nightblood following the Commnader's death. Many others were selected from the other remaining Clans and taken back to Polis. Fifty six children were taken from their families and plunged into a world of violence, manufactured byJus drein jus daun teachings to create the next Commander. It is called the Conclave."

Clarke heart clenched painfully at the thought of children being removed from their home and being put into this Conclave.

"The Conclave…" Clarke turned in her saddle and paused trying to find the right words. "What is it like?"

"The Conclave is…difficult," answered Anya clearly trying to choose her words carefully as well. "The second Lexa became a Nightblood and ward of the Fleimkepa she was thrust into the fire of combat. She was taught that her death on the battlefield in the service to her people was the greatest glory she could achieve in her life."

Anya paused after the words, her lips forming into a grim line letting Clarke know that Anya's opinion of the Conclave were not positive.

"It forces children to fight, to become the strongest of warriors. They are starved, beaten, and driven to kill. By rod and lash they are punished and taught to show no pain, no mercy. For the next two years they were constantly tested, many die over the years and only the strong make it to the Ascension."

Anya's voice took on a haunting quality as she continued to explain her people's culture and Clarke could only listen in horror.

"The remaining warriors are then tossed into the wild to pit their wits and will against nature's fury and each other. The last remaining twenty three Nightblood's were sent into the woods during the Ascension, shoeless and in a thin cloth while in the depths of winter and only one can return."

"That is barbaric," said Clarke instantly unable to stop the words for leaving her mouth.

"Sha…" whispered Anya, her voice cracking but she quickly cleared her throat and continued. "But it is the way of our people. The people believe the Conclave is necessary so that only the strongest of the strong leads the people. After six months Lexa came from the forest, on the back ofStronum. She returned to her people not only as Heda, but also a Dabrus and a legend."

Clarke grimaced and voiced the question that had been eating away at her since Anya and her first started discussing the Commander.

"So the Commander was beaten and starved for three years, and then forced to kill the other kids taken with her?"

Anya was silent behind her but not for long.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer yet it carried such a weight. Clarke heart twisted painfully in her chest at the thought alone. Yet, it did explain why the Commander was so hard.

"That explains a lot about her actually."

Anya sighed at Clarke's comment, gathering Clarke's attention. Clarke turned in the saddle to see Anya's lips pulled into a small frown and a sadness shining in her eyes.

"She was not always hard," said Anya softly, a wisp of remembrance in her voice. "The Conclave made her hard as stone but her heart still remembers her teachings before the Conclave. She was raised in the Old Ways and as a result there is still a kindness and gentleness to her that the Conclave could not destroy."

Clarke nodded at Anya's words before bringing her gaze forward. Her mind instantly went to the very private moment she had foolishly witnessed between the Commander and Anya.

"The Commander mentioned the Old Ways before but she spoke of as if it were past tense."

Anya shifted behind her and let out a pained sigh. Clarke

"We live, we die, and like the grass and trees, we renew ourselves from the soft earth of the grave," Anya's voice was getting leaden with exhaustion again and Clarke could tell all of this talking had once again worn out the warrior.

"Stone crumbles and decay, like my people's faith in the Old Ways they grew old and forgotten, and a new belief, jus drein jus daun was born. Faith in the old ways is dust now…but it will grow again…like the trees…"

Clarke turned in her saddle to see that in fact the exhaustion had finally taken hold on the warrior and Anya was once again sleeping soundly on the vines.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I got the idea of the choosing the Commander from Spartan history call the agoge and then kind of put a hunger games twist on it lol. I thought it fit well into the storyline.

Well what do you you guys think? Like? Hate? Worth the wait?

I can't wait to hear what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed it is much as I enjoyed writing. Comments and Kudos's are much appreciated!

Well what do you guys think? Please let me know. Comments and Kudos's definitely make writing easier when I know there are people out there interested in my story!


	14. Chapter 14: The Tree of Peace

**Notes:**

I am back! Really guys I promise you, I never left! I just have a lot going on right now and I am going to be honest, I put a ton of research and time into this chapter. As you all know I am creating my own little world in this story, which requires a lot of research because I like to place actual legends and mythology from all different cultures into this story.

Well here is Chapter 14! It goes into detail about the clans as well as Clarke's markings. I have once again added some artwork (on the Archive of Our Own Version) at the end so you can see what I am trying to describe.

Also! Side Note! A lot of you have brought up the prophecy that starts chapter 1 and yes it will be touched on this chapter but I had to tweek it. I changed it all the way back in chapter one, so if you want to take a look at it you can. But here is the edited version:

As the darkness rises, poisoning the Earth and its people.

There will come a tribe of people, from all Clans.

Those who will put their faith in deeds, not words.

Blue blood will find its way home and the Guardians shall rise once more.

And together, united by the tree they shall bring peace back to the Earth.

Just a couple changes, nothing big but the prophecy will start to make its way into the story in this chapter and I wanted to make sure any confusion about me changing it was addressed.

Well here is the new chapter! It is around 6,000 words so I hope you enjoy it!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Tree of Peace**

* * *

The forest does not care for seconds or minutes – even hours are inconsequential. The smallest measure of time here is the cycle of daylight and darkness. Even then the forest is more in tuned with the seasons; rebirth brought by the warmth of spring, darkened by foliage from summer's kiss, the onset of fall and then the keen bite of winter. Here in the forest so little can happen in the time it takes Lexa to change from the small child she once was into the Commander she is today, to gain and lose so much.

Perhaps that is why Lexa loved it here. It wasn't just her connection to the Earth and the life that surrounded her, the forest stabilized her. It put a silence to the rapidity of her thoughts. The forest grounded her in a place where the time is unregarded. It was a place where she could let go of the demands of being Heda.

Here in the forest, in the trees and the morning rain. The only care that Lexa had was the sun's position in the sky.

Speaking of sky, Lexa looked to the sky and noted the placement of the sun and sighed. She would be needed in her tent soon. The Generals wanted to meet with her for a progress report on the sky leader.

Suddenly, a twig breaking behind her echoed throughout the silence and Lexa reacted out of pure instinct. Turning on the spot, the dagger quickly left her hand in a flash. The cloaked figure who broke the twig barely moved out of the way of the knife, as it skirted past their face, missing them by only centimeters to then bury deeply into the tree behind them.

The cloaked figure stared at the dagger for a few moments before lifting their hands to the cloak and pushing it off their head to reveal long brown hair.

"That almost hit me."

Lexa smirked as her eyes came to rest on her frowning mentor.

"Maybe you are getting old Anya."

Anya scoffed stepping forward.

"I am still young enough to put you on your ass from time to time youngin', remember that."

"Yet…," said Lexa the corner of her lips quirking as she stepped forward passed Anya to retrieve the dagger from the tree, sheathing it before turning back to Anya. "You were almost killed by a throw that a goufa could avoid."

Anya rolled her eyes before throwing Lexa a disbelieving look.

"Did you forget that I was shot four days ago?"

The playful moment was instantly lost at Anya's words and Lexa's shoulders dropped at the thought.

"No…I did not," said Lexa somberly.

Anya instantly recognized the change in her body language and quickly stepped forward, trying to mask the still notable limp in her gate.

"I am fine Lexa," said Anya placing a reassuring hand on Lexa's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before stepping back with a grimace.

"But I may not be once I tell you what I have done."

Lexa stiffened instantly at Anya's words before narrowing her eyes at her former mentor.

"Anya…" her voice instantly taking on the tone of a very displeased Commander.

Anya barely twitched under the tone that had most general's shaking in fear but just to be safe she took a step back.

"You wanted answers and I found them…"

"Answers to what Anya?"

"To why Clarke bears the mark of Azgeda and how a person from the sky was gifted as a Dabrus."

Lexa scoffed and turned from Anya, placing her hands behind her back as she stared out into the forest.

"The answer is simple Anya. Clark is lying. She is not from the sky, and she bares the mark of Azgeda because she is Azgeda."

Lexa heard the ground rustle behind her and a few seconds later she felt Anya's presence behind her.

"You have had her in solitary since we arrived 4 days ago. You have had guards question her, you have questioned her, and don't think I have not seen the new black eye she bears from Quint's questioning," paused Anya letting fury seep into her tone at Quint's actions before speaking again. "Yet, she still maintains her story that she is from the sky and that she has had no knowledge of the Earth and the 12 Clans."

"Quints actions against Clarke will be death with…privately." growled out Lexa, letting Anya know how she felt about Quint hurting Clarke. "But that does not mean I believe her story Anya. She lies…"

"I believe her," interrupted Anya but stopped when Lexa whirled around and steeled her with a glare.

Lexa opened her mouth to question Anya further but a horn echoed through the forest, stopping her and turning her blood cold.

It was a warning sound that she had not heard echo throughout the Trikru lands since she had become Heda. Lexa turned on her heels and ran towards the clearing where she knew she would have a vantage point of the village. Lexa reached the edge in a matter of seconds and her eyes instantly zeroed in on the bustling warriors and panicked families seeking shelter.

Another warning horn sounded a moment later but this one was closer.

Lexa's eyes locked on the forest line and seconds later her warriors were marching through into the clearing tugging on ropes and forcing the two tied up intruders behind them to come forward into the village.

Lexa's eyes instantly zeroed onto the long blue fur lined trench styled coats and like a fire being lit, anger – fast and unwavering flowed through her body like a raging firestorm, consuming all in its path. The intruders had their faces hid behind their heavy hoods which were pulled up and over their heads, but Lexa did not need to see their faces to know who they were.

Azgeda.

Lexa's eyes searched the forest line looking for any other Azgeda forces or any indication that the village may be under attack but quickly found none. Her mind rapidly sought out answers as to why this was happening. Why were Azgeda on her lands? Why was there only two, one of which carried themselves as if they were elderly? What games was Kaidina playing at?

"I am fine Lexa…but I may not be once I tell you what I have done."

Anya's voice filtered throughout her mind and Lexa instantly turned on her heels to face her friend, not believing that Anya would have anything to do with this. But as Lexa's head came fully around to see Anya staring at the ground in defeat, Lexa's heart stopped.

"Onya…"

Anya flinched at the hurt tone in Lexa's voice but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Why…why would you do this?" whispered out Lexa.

"I needed answers. You needed answers. Clarke needed answers. I found someone who has the answers."

Anger coursed through Lexa's body at Anya's words as she stepped forward quickly and grabbed Anya by the throat, making her general look her in the eye.

"You invited Azgeda into our lands. You know more than anyone what the Azgeda are capable of and yet you put everyone in our village at risk!"

Anya didn't fight against the hold on her neck but instead chose to stare deeply into Lexa's eyes.

"I do this for my people Lexa. Two Dabrus's now walk the Earth. The prophecy is coming true…"

Lexa pushed Anya away and laughed at her coldly.

"The prophecy! The Cree Prophecy is an old folk tale told to the children to make them feel safe…

"Lexa!" interrupted Anya staring at her with disbelief. "The story of the Guardian's, the great Dabrus's of the old world were once folk tale but yet here you stand. Elder Cree was said to be wisest elder throughout the 12 Clans. Wakan Tanka blessed him with the minds eye…"

"I will hear no more of this Anya!" yelled Lexa turning from her to stare back down to the village to see the warriors leading the Azgeda to her tent. Her mind racing desperately as she tried to figure out how she would protect Anya from the treason she had just committed.

"As the darkness rises poisoning the Earth and its people…" started Anya desperation in her voice. "There will come a tribe of people, from all Clans."

Lexa closed her eyes as the Cree Prophecy spilled from Anya's mouth.

"Those who will put their faith in deeds, not words. Blue blood will find its way home and the Guardians shall rise once more."

Lexa turned to face Anya just as she said the last line of the prophecy.

"And together, united by the tree they shall bring peace back to the Earth."

Sadness filtered throughout Lexa's heart at the desperation and pleading in Anya's voice but hurried footsteps behind Anya had Lexa pulling her gaze away from her mentor and friend to an approaching warrior.

"Heda," called out Gustus as he approached them. "Two Azgeda have been found trespassing on our lands. One is a young warrior, and the other is an elder. They are reporting that Anya had given them permission to enter our lands to speak with the skai prisa."

Gustus's eyes went to Anya after he finished his report as he stared at her with a mixture of worry and disbelief before bringing his gaze back to his Commander.

"The other general's, Quint in particular are enraged. They are calling for blood, not just of the Azgeda but for Anya's as well."

Lexa stiffened at the news, but was not surprised by his words. She knew this would happen the second she found out what Anya had done. Lexa let out a growl in frustration before turning her back to them to stare out into the forest. Her mind moved rapidly, desperately seeking a solution to the problem presented itself.

Lexa turned suddenly and steeled Gustus with a look.

"Gustus, you have been my guard for five years now and over those years you have protected me, with little regard to your own life. You have been a loyal confidant and a friend, and I am sorry that I must ask this of you but I must," Lexa paused to step forward and stared deeply into his eyes, looking for any indication that he was lying to her. "Will you protect me now, no matter what, even if that means I lie to my Generals and our people?"

Gustus's eye shot wide at her words, his eyes too boring into hers before finally dropping, his head following suit.

"Sha Heda. You are the finest Commander I have ever served," nodded Gustus before looking back up to meet her gaze, allowing his Commander to see the truthfulness in his eyes. "You have my life and my sword."

Lexa stared at him for a few moments before giving the man a nod and offering her arm to him.

"Thank you my friend," nodded Lexa accepting Gustus's firm grip on her arm before stepping around him to address Anya.

"Who are the Azgeda you have invited onto this land?"

Anya's eyes shot wide at the words but answered.

"The elder is Rosalya. She was a friend of Aolete's that I met many years ago. She runs a trading post on the outskirts of the Azgeda land. The young warrior, Ontari is her granddaughter and one of the greatest hunters I have ever met. The two report that they are just traders but I suspect they are much more. Their trading post is in the middle of nowhere, the terrain surrounding it is very difficult to hike and the post itself would be impossible to find without prior knowledge of its whereabouts. They have never outright confirmed it, but I believe the two are hiding from their Queen. "

Lexa nodded and stored their names and back stories into her mind before turning from Anya before asking her next question.

"When and who did you sent out to notify them?"

Silence was her only answer and after some time Lexa turned to meet Anya's gaze again. Anya stared at Lexa uncertainty in her eyes until suddenly they shot wide in a sudden realization.

"Lexa," rushed out Anya stepping forward. "I did this. I did this knowing the consequences of my actions…"

"You will speak no more unless answering my questions Anya," bit out Lexa stepping forward. "You put me in a terrible position with your actions. Did you honestly believe that I would sit back and allow you to be strapped to a pole?!"

Anya flinched at the pure anger flowing out of Lexa and the ground below her feet rumbled as the Commander's voice grew louder.

"When and who did you sent to notify them?" repeated Lexa, her tone suggesting that any other words beyond answering her question were not welcome.

Anya's shoulder's dropped in defeat before nodding.

"I sent Tris three days ago. She is one of the young warriors that I am training. She can be trusted. Their trading post is only a day's ride from here but it is difficult to find."

Lexa nodded and let out a calming breath before turning away from them once again. She stared down at her village for a few moments, her plan formulating in her head before finally turning to meet Anya and Gustus's gaze.

"Well…let's go welcome our guests."

* * *

Lexa kept her face impassive as she approached her tent and the gathering warriors surrounding it. She moved with purpose, not stopping to even give the surrounding men and woman a passing glance as she stepped closer towards the opening of the tent. Her normal guards stationed outside the tent opened the flap for her just as she reached the entrance.

Lexa entered her tent and her eyes instantly came to rest on two bound Azgeda on their knees and an angry looking Quint and an apprehensive looking Indra standing behind them

Rosalya was certainly an elder but the way she held herself even while forced on her knees gave Lexa the impression that older woman was more than she seemed. Her short white grey hair was flattened back against her skull, ending in just a slight flip at the base of her neck. Her porcelain white skin sported wrinkles with her age, but Lexa noted the underlying beauty beneath the weathered skin. Lexa continued tracing Rosalya's features and found that while her hair and skin may signal to anyone her age, her eyes were a stark contrast. Blue eyes – so bright and full of life reflected out to meet Lexa's gaze.

Lexa fought the urge to squirm under the woman's warm gaze, a look Lexa was not used to seeing on an Azgeda and instead turned her eyes to her granddaughter, Ontari.

Lexa eyed Ontari carefully, the woman was around the same age as Lexa, maybe a little younger. She was small, yet Lexa could see the muscles that lay beneath the layers of her coat. There was a deadliness about the way the woman held herself, even on her knees that had Lexa on edge.

Lexa met the young woman's gaze and found the exact opposite of her grandmothers. Ontari's dark almost black critical and most importantly angry brown eyes collided with Lexa's. There was an underlying hate that they held and they seemed to shine brightly against the woman's bronze skin. It was a skin tone that Lexa had never seen on an Azgeda before. Azgeda were pale, their skin giving off an almost unhealthy white appearance, due to the fact that their skin rarely seen the sun as they needed to be layered to survive in their harsh terrain. Yet, here was Ontari anAzgeda with bronze skin, black hair and brown eyes. If it weren't for the Azgeda coat, Lexa would have assumed the woman was from the Shadow Valley, as she bared a striking resemblance to the people there.

"Release them," ordered Lexa, quickly noting that Indra didn't even hesitate to step forward and remove the bindings from both women.

"Commander you can't be serious! These woman are Azgeda trespassing on Trikru lands."

Lexa turned on Quint so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash.

"It is not trespassing if they were given permission to enter our lands Quint," said Lexa with a dangerously low tone, almost as if she were begging Quint to push her on this.

Quint thankfully seemed to sense the sensitive position he was in and stepped back, but Lexa noted that he continued to watch her closely. Lexa turned from Quint to see Rosalya struggling to her feet as Indra was still working on releasing a very angry Ontari.

Stepping forward Lexa offered her hands out to Rosalya who instantly placed shaky hands out to grab Lexa's. Lexa gently helped Rosalya to her feet and she waited for Rosalya to get her footing before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing Rosalya to look up and meet her gaze.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Rosalya," said Lexa softly giving the woman's shoulder a gentle squeeze, trying to convey with her eyes that she was truly happy to see a woman she has never met before.

Rosalya looked up and met her gaze, and Lexa could see the questioning swirl behind those blue eyes for a few moments before they lit up and a smile took over her face.

"Well…when Heda calls you answer," said Rosalya still smiling before a scuffle behind her had her turning.

Ontari was finally free and was ripping her hands from Indra while glaring hard at Lexa.

"My grandmother is 76 years old," said Ontari giving Anya a passing glance before turning back to Lexa.

Ontari shared a glance with her grandmother, obviously understanding that she was to go along with the lie that Lexa had extended them the invitation into the Trikru lands.

"When Heda called," Ontari spat the name Heda like it was poison on her tongue before continuing, "we answered, but we did not expect to be attacked, bound and dragged back here like criminals. My grandmother is 76 years old! What danger does she pose?! You could have killed her!"

Lexa opened her mouth, a snarl at the tip of her tongue for the clear disrespect but white grey hair quickly blocked her view as Rosalya stepped in between them.

"I am sure it was a misunderstanding," said Rosalya, giving her granddaughter a look that clearly said stop it before turning back to Lexa. "What can we help you with Heda?"

Lexa looked over at Anya giving her a nod, which Anya quickly answered back with her own before turning and leaving the tent. Lexa watched her go before turning to the remainder of the warriors in the room.

"Quint, Indra and Gustus, please give us the room," ordered Lexa, giving each warrior a look.

"Heda, I believe you owe your people and your warriors an explanation as to why there are Azgeda on our land," said Quint folding is arms across his chest, refusing to leave.

Lexa turned on Quint and leveled him with a glare, wanting to tear the man apart but quickly realized that he had a point. Her warriors were on edge, and her people were scared. They deserved an explanation.

Lexa gave a begrudging nod to Quint before replying.

"I will give our people and our warriors an explanation tonight. Gather everyone in the square two candle marks from now."

Quint looked like he was going to argue but Indra quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze in warning before turning to Lexa.

"We will spread the word Commander."

Indra gave her a nod before walking out of the tent with Quint and Gustus in tow.

Lexa watched them go before turning to the two Azgeda.

"Heda," nodded Rosalya in respect before meeting her gaze. "May I inquire as to why Anya has asked us to come, and why you told your general that you invited us?"

Lexa sighed but nodded.

"I am protecting Anya from treason. I am the only one who can grant permission for a clan member to enter another clans lands. Anya knew this, but still requested your presence behind my back, knowing it would result in her being strapped to the pole. As to why you are here…"

The tent flap opened and Anya came through pulling a reluctant Clarke behind her.

Clarke yanked her hand out of Anya's grip as soon as they entered the tent before sending Lexa a glare.

"Another round of questioning Commander?" spat out Clarke.

Lexa bristled at the blatant disrespect and opened her mouth to reply but was once again blocked by white hair.

Rosalya moved with a speed that someone her age should not have been able to do but Lexa found herself unable to comment because while the speed in which Rosalya moved surprised her, what Rosalya did next – she had no words for.

Rosalya currently had Clarke's face in her hands and was staring deeply into her eyes.

Lexa noted that Clarke was clearly taken aback by the older woman's actions and found herself frozen in the woman's hands.

"It cannot be," whispered Rosalya, stepping back, a shaky hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stared at Clarke with wide eyes. Rosalya turned from Clarke and everyone watched with baited breath as the woman stared off into space for some time, a burst of hope entering her eyes before she finally turned back to Clarke.

"Are you marked?"

Silence engulfed the room.

"How did you know that?" said Lexa, stepping forward sending a warning look to Anya.

"Rosalya was not told of Clarke's markings," interrupted Anya before Lexa's anger escalated any further before turning to Rosalya.

"How did you know that?" repeated Anya, eyeing Rosalya critically.

Rosalya smiled coyly at Anya before turning back to Clarke, ignoring the two warriors.

"Are you marked?"

Clarke swallowed hard at the question but gave the woman a nod.

Rosalya gave Clarke a reassuring smile before moving closer to her.

"May I see?" requested Rosalya indicating to Clarke's jacket.

Lexa noted the way Clarke looked to Anya for support and Anya was there in a second, standing behind Clarke and providing whatever comfort she could. Clarke reached a shaky hand up to her zipper and began to pull it down before finally reaching the bottom and pushing the jacket off her shoulders.

Rosalya let out a sharp intake of breath as soon as Clarke's arms became visible.

"May I?" asked Rosalya with a shaky voice indicating with her hand to Clarke's arms.

Clarke gave another shaky nod before offering out her arms to Rosalya.

Rosalya reached a frail hand out to trace each Soul Mark and inscription of Clarke's arms before coming to rest on Clarke's shoulders.

"You are a Dabrus," confirmed Rosayla smiling as she first traced Clarke's left shoulder mark, following the lines of the flower encased in a circle.

"A water mover," she whispered staring down at the symbol before looking up to meet Clarke's gaze. "The legends say the moon was the first water mover. When the first water Dabrus began to practice her gift it is said that she looked to the moon and saw how it pushed and pulled the tides. The moon was her teacher…" Rosayla paused to move to the more intricate snowflake pattern on Clarke's right shoulder, "and winter served as her mentor."

"You are one with ice as well," said Rosayla in awe as she stared at the pattern.

After some time Rosayla pulled her hand back from Clarke's shoulder to look her deeply in the eye before reaching forward to push her shirt aside to expose the Azgeda mark above her heart.

"Our people once feared the approaching winter. Winter is harsh in the north. And many died of starvation and sickness. But the first Dabrustaught our people to not fear it, instead she taught our people to embrace it, to accept the winters' cold and learn from it. For all other Clans, the north is a desolate place, where most cannot survive but the Azgeda are strong. We learned to live in balance with the cold. This is what makes our Azgeda warriors so formidable. Ice runs through our veins. Our people do not run from the harshness of the world. We embrace it and we thrive in it."

Lexa listened to Rosalya's explanation of each symbol but her eyes locked solely on Clarke. Clarke was absorbing Rosayla's words like a sponge being dipped into water. Was Lexa wrong in all of this? Was Clarke really from the sky? Or was Clarke really that good at faking her emotions? AnAzgeda assassin that was a Dabrus was a dangerous combination, one of which Lexa knew she could not treat lightly.

"What about the symbol on my back?" asked Clarke, pulling Lexa from her thoughts and everyone's attention was back to Clarke.

Lexa sucked in a breath at the question. Clarke bared a mark on her back? This was not something Lexa thought to neither check nor ask about as a marking on ones back was never heard of.

Anya thankfully seemed to gather her thoughts first and approached Clarke from the back, eyeing her exposed skin carefully, now noting the markings peeking out from beneath her shirt.

"Lift up your shirt so that we may see," said Anya softly.

Clarke fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding and lifting the back of her shirt to expose her back, and marking to Anya.

Anya's eyes shot wide at the sight and Lexa could see that Anya was truly surprised at what she saw.

"What is it Anya?"

Anya looked up from the marking to meet Lexa's gaze as she whispered out softly, as if she could not believe the words that left her mouth.

"It's the Tree of Peace."

Lexa's eyes soon matched Anya's as they shot wide at Anya's words. Lexa's feet carried her forward and before she knew it, she was standing behind Clarke looking down at her bare back.

Covering Clarke's entire back was exactly what Anya had said, it was the Tree of Peace. At the base of Clarke's back the root system spread the width of her back and dipped below her pants. Lexa's eyes traveled up the base of Clarke's spine where the trunk of the tree began to form and from its trunk sprang forth 12 branches. The branches spread out in all directions, allowing the tree to cover almost the entirety of Clarke's back. Lexa's eyes traveled over each branch, following it to its end points where the symbols of each Clan lay, all 12 of them, united by the tree.

"What is the Tree of Peace?" asked Clarke looking around her shoulder trying to get a better look of her back.

"The story of the Peacemaker and the Tree of Peace as we know it today originated in a time of terrible conflict," answered Rosayla stepping forward and tracing the intricate markings of Clarke's back.

"It was just after the Great Fire. It was a time when people forgot to be thankful, and a time when almost all of the people had strayed from the Great Spirit. This was a dark period and perhaps the most violent time of our history. Discontentment settled in our people and bloody wars took place in every Clan."

Rosalya's voice took an almost haunting tone as she spoke, and Lexa noted that the spark that was once in her eyes when she saw Clarke's markings were now dark. Rosayla reached forward and gently lowered Clarke's shirt back down before speaking again.

"A vicious cycle of war and revenge was running out of control among the 12 Clans. It was amidst all of this chaos that the Great Spirit sent a messenger of peace to be born amongst the people. The Azgeda people consider her actual name, Nirvelli to be sacred and therefore never used it."

Clarke sucked in a breath as the name passed through Rosalya's lips. All eyes turned to her and Clarke barely stopped herselself from visably flinching at their unwavering gazes.

Clarke shifted on her feet uncomfortably before sighing in defeat.

"Nirvelli," said Clarke crossing her arms across her chest, almost in a protective gesture. "My father called me that as a child. He said my grandmother gave me the name when I was born."

Lexa looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ontari was staring at Clarke with wide eyes, mouth agape but thankfully Rosalya continued but Lexa noted the spark was back in her eyes at Clarke's admission.

"The people called her the "Peacemaker." Her mission was to restore love, peace and harmony back to the people. To do this, she proposed a set of laws which the Clans could live in peace and unity. It was a system of self-rule and was guided by moral principles called the Great Law of Peace or what we refer to them now as the Old Ways."

"The Old ways?" interuppted Clarke, her eyes traveling from Anya to Lexa with a questioning glance.

"Yes," nodded Anya. "This is the same Old Ways that we have informed you of."

Clarke nodded at Anya's words, giving Lexa one last passing glance before turning back to Rosalya.

"Please continue," requested Clarke.

Rosalya gave Clarke a nod before continuing.

"The Peacemaker was born an Azgeda, to a young woman who was stolen from another Clan and raped. The young woman escaped and made her way home but she was with child. It was illegal to lay with another Clan, a crime punishable by death of the woman and child. The young woman's mother was worried of what the Azgeda leaders would say, so she hid her away during her pregnancy until she gave birth. When the baby was born, she was marked by the Wakan Tanka. The grandmother realized that her grandauther must be someone special and knew that they should raise her carefully."

"As she got older, it was realized that she was blessed with the powers of persuasion and of good mind. But she was blessed with more than just that, she was also one with the earth. She could move the water with a flick of her wrist, and could turn anything into ice with her mind. Through the powers granted to her by the Wakan Tanka, she was able to convince the leaders of the Azgeda to accept the Great Law of Peace."

"Azgeda," said Clarke stopping Rosalya before turning to Lexa. "Is this same Azgeda that you hate and believe that I am a spy for?"

Lexa grimaced but gave her a stiff nod.

"They don't seem so bad if the Great Law of Peace orginated from them…"

"The Azgeda…" interuptted Rosalya stepping forward to gather Clarke's attention. "The Azgeda that created the Great Law of Peace is no more. There is no kindness in our lands, only bloodshed."

Rosalya turned from Clarke to meet Lexa's gaze.

"Heda is correct," said Rosalya giving Lexa a nod of respect. "Azgeda are dangerous. Something Heda and Anya know from personal experience."

Rosalya turned from Lexa and ignored the sadness that entered Anya's eyes before addressing Clarke once more and continuing her story.

"After insuring peace in her own Clan, the Peacemaker first visited the Trigedakru, also known as the Wood Clan. She had to change their minds and behavior to accept the Great Peace. She was often tested and had to prove herself. Because the Trigedakru people were such a fierce and warring Clan, the Peacemaker was forced to battle every warrior, everyday for a period of months until she had defeated them all with only a staff and her powers. Finally after months of tests she was able to win them over."

"The Peacemaker stayed there and taught the village the ways of Wakan Tanka and the Old Ways. Throughout her stay the Peacemaker met a special young man, named Ayonwatha, whose family had been killed by the evil leader of the Sangedrku."

"The Desert Clan," Anya supplied when she noticed the confused look on Clarke's face.

Rosalya gave Anya a nod of thanks before continuing.

"Ayonwatha was the first person, besides the Peacemaker to be blessed with the Wakan Tanka's gift. When practicing the Old Ways, Ayonwatha woke up screaming in the middle of the night. The entire village ran to his tent, expecting to see him killed. Instead they were greeted with Ayonwatha in the arms of the Peacemaker, his arms and shoulders baring the same marks as the Peacemaker, only his were black. Ayonwatha was blessed to be one with Earth."

Anya stepped forward again and addressed Clarke once more.

"The people called them a Dabrus, which I told you was a person who is one with nature."

Clarke nodded in understanding before turning back to Rosalya.

"The Peacemaker asked Ayonwatha to come with her and together using their powers they traveled to spread the message of peace. The Peacemaker and Ayonwatha moved on to the other Clans and were successful in convincing them to accept the peace. But after each visit a newDabrus was found."

Rosalya turned and approached a large table in the tent where a map of the 12 Clans lay open. Rosalya pointed to a circular symbol with the spirals running through out it that was placed on the edge of the ocean on west side of the map.

"This is Floudon, also known as the Boat People. This is where the Peacemaker met Illus, she was a water mover."

Rosalya then moved her finger to the next closest symbol, and farthest south. The symbol was shaped like the sun with lines running through it.

"From there they met Caedos, he was a fire mover and was found in the Sangedakru, also known as the Desert Clan."

Rosalya moved her finger up the map to a circle with 2 arrows running crisscross through it.

"This is where Aeros was found, she was an air mover. The Clan is called Ouskejon but they are known as the Blue Cliff Clan."

Rosalya continued moving north until she reached the middle of the map in a vast forest where the symbol of a leaf was present.

"The Yuljeda or the Broadleaf Clan was next and this was where Halos was found, he was a earth mover."

Rosalya now moved east, towards a circular symbol with 4 arrows running through it, each one connecting in the center.

"Aeon was next, he was a fire mover from the Delfikru or the Delphi Clan."

Rosalya continued moving east until she reached another forest, where a symbol of a glowing red and yellow circle was placed.

"This is the where the Trishana reside but they also go by the Glowing Forest Clan. This is where Entros was found, she was another earth mover."

Rosalya moved to a form of blue intricate lines that almost looked bird like.

"The Ingranrona or better known as the Plain Riders Clan were next. Astra, she was an air mover."

Rosalya then moved to a tridge of mountains where the symbol of ladder was placed.

"Gale was found here. He was an earth mover from Boudalan or the Rock Line Clan."

Rosalya moved her hand to a triangle with a spiral in the middle placed by what looked like a large lake.

"Eros a water mover was found here. He was part of the Podakru, or better known as the Lake People Clan."

Rosalya pointed to the last symbol on the map, which was a circle with 3 large S-shaped arrows running through it.

"And lastly the 12th and final Clan. This is the Louwoda or the Shadow Valley Clan. Neco was found here and he was a fire mover."

Rosalya sighed and reached out to grab the back of chair before sagging heavily into it.

Ontari instantly moved to her grandmother's side and eased her into the chair.

"You are overtaxing yourself," said Ontari as she checked over her grandmother with worried eyes.

Rosalya let out a audible sigh and waved her grandaughters worries away, much to Ontari's dismay. Rosalya opened her mouth to continue but Lexa stepped forward and took a seat next to the Azgeda elder.

"I know the rest of the story. I can continue from here," noddded Lexa to Rosalya before turning back to Clarke.

"After successfully winning over every Clan, the Peacemaker and her fellow Dabrus's then looked upon the Clans and saw that they still carried their weapons. She then said that they needed a symbol that would remind them of the promise made to each other, the promise of peace. The Peacemaker searched far and wide and eventually found a white oak tree, which was at the exact center of the 12 Clans."

Lexa paused to point to a symbol of a white tree in the middle of the map.

"It was known as the death tree. Since it was discovered, the people began to take notice that nothing ever grew on it. The people believed that it was a death omen and those that came into contact with it would live a cursed life."

"The Peacemaker however did not see the tree as everyone else did. She saw its unique color, and the fact that it was so tall, it could be seen from distant places, all attention would be drawn to it. She saw the 12 bare branches, each of which she believed represented the 12 Clans being bound together as one."

Lexa leaned back in her chair and traded a look with Anya, as she was the one who orginally taught Lexa the story of the Peacemaker and the Tree of Peace. Anya gave her a reassuring nod and Lexa continued.

"She gathered the leaders of the 12 Clans and the Dabrus's around the tree. She told them that even with the changes of the seasons, the tree will stay white and so shall the Great Peace stay among the 12 Clans, for all time."

"With the help of the Earth movers, the tree was uprooted and a cavity was created. She instructed the leaders of the 12 clans to cast down their weapons of war into the cavity to bury their greed, hatred and jealousy. The tree was then replaced and the Peacemaker then said:"

Lexa paused, the corner of her lip twitching up into a small smile knowing this was Anya's favorite part of the story and gave Anya a look and instantly her mentor jumped in, a brightness to her eyes as she finished the story.

"Into the depths of the earth, down into the deep under earth currents of water flowing into unknown regions, we cast all weapons of strife. We bury them from sight forever and plant again the tree. Thus shall all Great Peace be established and hostilities shall no longer be known between the 12 Clans but only the peace of a united people."

"We have now completed our power so that we the 12 Clans of the Earth shall in the future have one body, one mind, and one heart. If any evil should befall us in the future, then I promise you this, we," the Peacemaker looked around the 12 Dabrus's of the 12 Clans, "the Guardians of the the Earth shall stand or fall united as one."

Silence echoed through the room as Anya finished the story and everyone traded looks with one another until Clarke finally broke through the silence.

"What does all of this mean?" asked Clarke. "Why are you telling me this story? Why is this Peace Tree on my back?"

The room was silent and all Lexa could do was stare at Clarke as if she were seeing her the first time.

"Ohh…for heaven sakes!" cried Ontari reaching behind her head and pulling a small dagger from her hair. "There is only one way to find out."

"Ontari don't!"

"Did someone really not check her for weapons?!"

Ontari moved faster than Lexa expected and Lexa knew she could not stop her as she was too close to Clarke. Ontari grabbed Clarke's wrist, pulled it to her body and brought her dagger down to slice Clarke's palm open just as Lexa tackled her to the ground.

If Lexa placed a little too much pressure on Ontari's throat while holding her down, Lexa paid it no mind.

"If you touch her again. I will kill you," growled out Lexa.

Ontari lurched below her and gave her a lecherous smile.

"Got a soft spot for her, Commander?" choked out Ontari

Lexa saw red and barely heard Anya and Rosalya yelling for her to stop but there was one voice that seemed to cut through her haze.

"Guys!"

Lexa pulled back from Ontari, but not enough to let the woman up as she stared up at a panicked looking Clarke.

Clarke was staring at her palm with wide eyes as she brought her gaze from her hand to meet Lexa's gaze before turning her hand to show everyone her wound.

"Why is my blood blue?"

Lexa's mind fell into a mental free fall at the sight of the blue blood trickling down Clarke's palm that she barely heard Anya's whisper.

"Blue blood will find its way home and the Guardians shall rise once more."

* * *

 **Notes** :

Okay so what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Was it a good read? Any questions? The story of the Tree of Peace and the Peacemaker is an actual Native American legend that I tweaked to go with this story. The Cree Prophecy is also another Native American saying that I have pulled and added by own little story too in order to fall in better with this story.

If you go to my posting of this story on Archive of Our Own you can see an actual picture of Clarke's back marking at the end of this chapter. It is actually my design. I know the tree doesn't really have exactly 12 branches but I tried lol And I pulled the symbols off the 100 wiki sight and added them to the overall design. I hope you guys like it! It took time to create!

Well throw some comments below! Tell me what you think! Ask questions if you have any! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: So It Begins

Notes:

Okay, here is the newest chapter! Big thanks to everyone who has followed me and kept with me through this story. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Can't wait to hear what you guys think! It's a short one.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: So It Begins**

* * *

"Blue blood will find its way home and the Guardians shall rise once more."

The room was eerily silent following Anya's words. There was no wind, no bustling of people outside the Commander's tent, not a single breath. It was as if nature conspired to keep her in the dark about what was happening to her. The silence of the room made her blood run cold, its temperature now reflecting back at her as she stared at the dark blue icy colored blood that ran down her hand.

Clarke stared at her hand for quite some time, before finally seeking out the Commander. The woman was on her feet and staring at Clarke's hand with widened disbelieving eyes. The Commander, it seemed was at a loss for words but thankfully after some time she seemed to find them as her mouth opened.

But before her words could formulate any, a sudden a cry cut through the silence.

"Heda!"

The Commander's head snapped up in an instant to frantically search the tent for the reason her guards had called out to her. Clarke barely registered the Commander's widening eyes and the concern swirl within them as a light "whizzing" sounded overhead. A cackle of humming engulfed the air instantly and the power behind it nearly brought Clarke to her knees before suddenly there was an enormous explosion.

It was as though a fist of orange flames had decided to punch its way through the tent. Clarke barely had time to bring her arms up to shield herself the best she could before something suddenly collided with her body. Her feet were taken out from beneath her as she was slammed to the ground, just as flames flew overhead.

Clarke gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. She struggled to catch her breath but there was a force on her chest that refused to allow the air to flow back into her lungs. Black dots began to block her vision and Clarke knew she was on the brink of passing out, until suddenly the pressure was released from her chest.

Gasping for breath, Clarke allowed the much needed oxygen to enter into her lungs. The air itself was like a kick starter to her brain, as the blackness cleared before her eyes and she was instantly greeted with pained green eyes staring down at her.

"Lexa…" gasped out Clarke.

It was the first time Clarke had ever said her name out loud and she didn't know if she could ever not say it again.

Lexa was lying on top of her, but with a quick scan of their bodies Clarke quickly noted Lexa was more accurately hovering over her. Lexa's arms shook with strain as she struggled to hold herself up from Clarke's body. Clarke eyes traced over Lexa's face to see the woman was trying but failing to keep the pain from showing on her face.

"Heda!"

Clarke's head turned towards the direction of Gustus's voice, as the large man came bursting into the tent only to suddenly start shielding himself from the flames that erupted in front of him, blocking his path to Clarke and the Commander.

"Gustus!" yelled out Clarke trying to let the man know they were still alive before reaching up and placing her hands on Lexa's shoulders. Pushing gently Clarke tried to maneuver the woman off her but her hands were met with unyielding concrete like muscles. Clarke pushed a little more against the woman's shoulders, but despite the shakiness in Lexa's arms, the woman did not budge.

Clarke searched Lexa's face trying to understand why Lexa wouldn't move and it was then she noticed something off in the Commander's eyes. Lexa's eyes while beautiful were different. There was a faraway look to them that almost gave them a glazed look. Clarke's heart clenched at the sight. Clarke was literally inches from the woman, but Lexa's eyes told Clarke that wherever Lexa was, distance wasn't relative. She looked trapped, haunted and Clarke began to understand that the pain that Lexa's eyes held was not physical but instead internal.

Bringing her hands up from Lexa's shoulder's Clarke gently grasped Lexa's face while calling out to the woman.

"Commander look at me!"

Lexa did not budge and Clarke cried out in frustration before trying again. The heat in the room was getting overwhelming and Clarke could tell that the fire was getting larger.

"Lexa!"

The reaction was instantaneous. Like a spark in a room of gasoline, the fire that usually danced behind the woman's powerful green eyes suddenly lit with a fire that was comparable to the same one that was about to engulf them.

"Clarke," gasped out Lexa staring down at her in confusion before her eyes shot wide and her head turned to their surroundings, her eyes shooting even wider at the sight of the fire and smoke engulfing her tent.

One second Lexa was on her and the next second she was on her feet staring down at her. The speed in which Lexa moved had Clarke's mind reeling but she had no time to ponder it as a hand was quickly reaching out and grabbing her forearm. Clarke gasped at the strength the woman possessed as she was quite literally pulled onto her feet.

Smoke instantly invaded her lungs and the heat surrounding them heated her skin up to a painful level.

"Commander!"

Clarke and Lexa turned in the direction of the voice just as Gustus jumped through a wall of flames to land in the small spot that Lexa and Clarke had stood that was still untouched by the flames.

Gustus's panicked eyes instantly met Lexa's and relief suddenly flooded them as he stepped forward trying to shield them both from the flames.

"We must leave Heda," yelled out Gustus turning on the spot to try and find a weakness in the flames to exit. "Metal balls of flame are falling from the sky. The entire village is on fire!"

Lexa's eyes shot wide at Gustus's words before turning to Clarke in narrowed suspicion.

This was not the first time Clarke had been on the receiving end of this look. Having learned from past experience, she knew she would have normally moved a safe distance away from the dangerous woman but being trapped by the circle of fire left her no leeway. She was trapped.

Lexa opened her mouth, no doubt ready to tear into Clarke but, almost as if she were remembering something, she froze. Turning towards the flames, her eyes began to frantically search her surrounding.

"Anya!"

Dread crept down Clarke's spine at the sound of Lexa's voice cracking in despair as she called out into the fames for Anya. Her eyes began to search the fire but with each passing glance over with no sign of Anya, or Rosayla and Ontari in sight, her heart began to clench on almost painful level.

"Anya!"

Clarke barely registered Lexa's stepping forward but when she did it was far too late to stop the woman. Lexa stepped towards the spot that Clarke had last seen Anya but the flames, almost as if sensing Lexa's plan, grew in that spot and lashed out at the Commander. Lexa cried out in pain as the flames caught the skin on her arms but the woman was frantic as she moved to go forward again, despite the burn on her arm and the rising flames.

Clarke stepped forward this time, ready to stop the woman but luckily she was beat to it as Gustus appeared in front of her and pulled the Commander clean off her feet and away from the flames.

"No Lexa!" shouted Gustus as he pulled the Commander into his chest before stepping back.

"No!" growled out Lexa elbowing Gustus in the chest with such a force that it almost caused the man to let her go.

"Anya!" cried out Lexa calling out to the flames as she fought Gustus's hold with all her might.

Gustus grimaced as the Commander kicked, punched, and elbowed his body to try and escape his hold but his grip refused to yield.

"Lexa!" cried out Gustus's increasing his hold even tighter, causing Lexa to gasp from lack of breath.

"There is nothing you can do," said Gustus pleadingly to the frantic woman in his arms. "She is gone."

"NO!" choked Lexa in a broken sob as tears began to fall down her face causing the war paint on her face to drip even further down her cheeks.

"Anya please!" pleaded the Commander but there was defeat in her voice.

"We need to get out of here Lexa," said Gustus softly as his grip loosened,

Clarke watched the scene with blurry tear filled eyes. Clarke was certain that Gustus's arms were the only thing holding the Commander up as he looked down at her.

"Anya would want you to live Lexa. You know this."

Another broken sob escaped the Commander's throat as she stared out into the flames before finally nodding her head to Gustus's words.

Gustus let his arms fall from the Commander's middle before stepping back and turning to Clarke.

"Come skai prisa," said Gustus holding out his arm to her.

Clarke instantly stepped forward and grabbed the large hand and found herself pulled towards the spot where he had jumped through.

Clarke turned to look back at Lexa who had not moved and was still staring out into the fire that had engulfed the back of the tent where Anya, Ontari and Rosalya stood before the explosion.

 _"Oso gonglie ste odon."_

Clarke barely heard Lexa's words as she spoke softly to the flame, but when the broke voice of the Commander reached her ears her heart broke as the words translated in her mind.

Lexa turned from the flame as the last word left her lips and moved towards Gustus and Clarke who were still waiting at the edge of the flames. Clarke met Lexa's gaze and her she almost lost her breath the sight of the darkness that they held. Her eyes were as dark as the black smoke that surrounded them, their beauty lost, leaving nothing but pain and sadness behind. It was almost as if in her death, Anya had taken their life with her.

"My fight isn't over yet youngin!"

Clarke jumped at the voice and turned in its direction to see Lexa frozen in the middle of the ring of fire, her eyes wide almost as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Clarke watched as Lexa turned on her heel to face the flames once more and the voice that sounded within them.

They all watched the flames with baited breath and Clarke sucked in a breath, almost choking on the smoke as she saw shadows move within the flames.

"It cannot be," whispered Gustus next to Clarke, his widened eyes locking in on the shadows moving within the flames.

Suddenly, the flames parted and Anya, carrying an unconscious Rosalya stepped forward out of the fire.

Lexa stepped forward instantly, her eyes tracing Anya's frame almost as if she couldn't believe that Anya was alive and standing before her.

"How…" gasped out Lexa, her voice cracking with emotions and wonder.

"Ohh…a reunion, how touching!," said a scathing voice full of sarcasm, that sounded behind Anya.

Everyone froze at the voice as their eyes traveled from Anya to behind her. They were all instantly greeted with the sight of Ontari. The heavy blueAzgeda coat was no longer on her body; instead she now wore a simple black shirt that showed off her dark skin, exposing the black soul marks that ran up her arms. The marks on her arms were enough to cause everyone's eyes to widen but it was the sight of flames shooting from the palms as she controlled and pushing the fire away from their bodies that really had them frozen in amazement.

"Don't mind me. Please continue!," gritted out Ontari as sweat beaded down her face and her arm mucsles began to twich with excertion as she continued manipulating the flames.

"A fire mover," gasped out Gustus, his eye shooting impossibly wide as he watched Ontari continue to push the fire back from them.

Ontari continued pushing the flames back until she was in the small clearing and finally allowed her hands to drop to her sides. Her arms twitched at her sides and the woman was clearly exhausted but it didn't stop her from stepping to Anya's side and checking her grandmother over with impossibly dark eyes.

"Her heartbeat is strong. I think the initial blast just knocked her out," said Anya reassuringly, tightening her hold on Rosalya before nodding towards the flames blocking their exit.

"Think you can get us out of here so we can get her to our healer."

Ontari's eyes never left her grandmother as Anya spoke but she nodded her head signalling to all that she was listening before turning to to the wall of flames. Brining her hands up to the flames Ontarie bared her teeth at the fire, almost as if she were trying to intimidate the flames away from her.

Clarke gasped as she felt the same humming engulf the air before the explosion hit the tent. Ontari's energy was so different from Lexa's. When Lexa manipulated the Earth, the humming that left her body was soothing, almost as if it were caressing her skin but Ontari's felt as if it were crashing against her. There was a darkness to it, and its power was all consuming as it lashed out at everything around her, almost as if it were trying to absorb the room in its darkness.

Clarke turned to find Lexa, wondering if the Commander felt what she was feeling. Clarke found the woman at her left and judging by the frown on her face, and worried green eyes that watched Ontari closely, she too felt the difference in the energy.

Flames began to shoot from Ontari's palms as she pushed the flames back, creating a small clearing. Clarke could see through the opening and caught flashes of people running with buckets of water.

"Go now," gritted out Ontari.

Not needing to be told twice everyone began to make their way through the clearing. Anya went first carrying Rosayla, then Lexa, Gustus and the Clarke bringing up the rear.

As soon as Clarke stepped out into the opening and away from the flames she instantly sucked in a large breath of fresh air, allowing her lungs to finally taste smoke free air.

Another worldly scream tore the the village and Clarke's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the sound. Clarke turned in the direction of the scream and the sight that greeted her had her frozen to the spot.

The entire village was on fire.

The people of the Trikru village ran around in a panic. The mothers were frantically searching for their children as the warriors were desperately running back and forth from the river with buckets of water to put out the flames.

Each second seemed to last an eternity as Clarke took in the destruction. Her eyes rapidly searched the village as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. It pounded in her chest as if at any seconds it was going to crack through a her ribs. It wanted out, almost as if it was upset she wasn't moving to help the others and was going to do itself. Another gut wrenching scream echoed through the village and Clarke flinched at the sound. Her senses were on high alert. Every color was brighter and every noise was louder…

"Clarke!"

Clarke jumped at the sound of her name being yelled as she turned in the direction of the voice.

Lexa was running towards her, her eyes reflecting the same pain and destruction that now reeked havoc on the village surrounding them.

"We can't stop the flames," gasped out Lexa stopping in front of her.

Clarke opened her mouth, not really knowing how to respond.

"But you can," interrupted the Commander looking down at her with pleading eyes.

Clarke froze and her eyes shot wide as she registered the implication in Lexa's words.

"Lexa…I…never…I…can't…." stammered out Clarke.

Stepping forward Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder stopping Clarke's stammering before looking her in the eye.

"You are a water mover," said Lexa squeezing Clarke's shoulder, right above her marking, almost as if she were trying to remind Clarke what she was.

"I can't…I don't know how…" cried out Clarke as she realized that Lexa was putting the faith of her entire village in Clarke's hands.

"Please," interrupted Lexa, her voice echoing with panic as she pleaded to Clarke.

Clarke shook her head and stared at the woman, panic engulfed her heart at the thought of Lexa putting the entire safety of the village and its people in her hands.

"Nontu!"

A child's scream cut through her panic hazed mind and Clarke instantly zeroed in on the voice. A boy, no bigger than 3 years old was standing in the middle of the burning village screaming for his father. His skin face blackened with soot, all except the large tear tracks that flowed from his eyes and down his face.

"Beja Klark!"

Lexa's pleading voice was barely heard as Clarke could not take her eyes off the crying boy screaming for his father in the middle of the village.

He needed help, this child needed her help.

"Tell me what to do," said Clarke firmly, her eyes refusing to leave the small child.

Clarke heard Lexa sigh with relief before Clarke felt the woman move behind her.

"Close your eyes," said Lexa gently and Clarke could tell the woman was trying to keep the panic from her voice as she spoke.

Clarke stiffened at the command, not wanting to lose sight of the small boy but thankfully a warrior had snatched the boy from the ground before taking him to safety. Sighing in in relief at the sigh, Clarke followed Lexa's direction and closed her eyes.

"Clear your mind as best you can," directed Lexa, her breath ghosting across the back of Clarke's neck as she spoke.

"There is energy all around you. It cannot be seen, only felt. It is created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us. It binds us together."

Clarke shivered as Lexa's words washed over her. Much to Clarke's surprise, the Commander's voice was gentle, and soft, like a breeze. Her words fluttered around Clarke, gently caressing everything it touched with imaginary fingers. It was as if her words were like a friendly hand, gently guiding her towards the energy around them.

"Feel the energy all around you. There is a humming in the air, concentrate on it."

Clarke gasped as she felt the humming in the air respond to Lexa's words. She could not see them but she felt them. In her mind the humming in the air translated into brightly colored particles, each one glowing and in the darkness of Clarke's mind it looked as if she were surrounded by a galaxy of brightly shining stars. The glowing particles began to move closer to her, and as each particle touched her skin a tingle of energy soaked directly into the core of her bones.

"That's it," said Lexa encouragingly. "Allow it to enter your body."

Clarke followed her direction and felt the humming began to seep into her pours.

"Let it flow through you. Feel it in your hands, your feet, your abdomen, your chest."

The humming began to flow through Clarke in wispy tendrils as it entered her veins.

"Good," hummed Lexa noting the energy spike in the air. "Now allow it to coil in your chest. Let it gain its power from your heart. Let the energy feel your love, your desperation, your fear, your pain, your need to protect them."

Clarke followed Lexa's directions and breathed in deeply trying to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"Nirvelli"

Clarke eyes shot wide as the voice reached her ears and she gasped at the sight of the elderly warrior woman from her dreams standing before her. Bright blue eyes, shining with something akin to pride stared at Clarke.

The smoke was gone from the air. The heat was no longer crashing against her skin and sound of a tide echoed in her ears as the smell of the water invaded her senses. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked to her surroundings.

Clarke was back on the beach from her dreams. Looking around her in wonder Clarke turned back to the woman, her eyes instantly found their way to the blue vest that she wore. The color and make was so similar to Rosayla's jacket that Clarke couldn't help but make the connection.

Was she an _Azgeda_?

It was in her careful examination of the woman's vest that she noticed the woman's hand was palm up and the same circular water ball from her dream resting in the woman's hand. Remembering her dream, Clarke eyed the woman cautiously, not forgetting the pain the woman had caused her the last time she touched the water.

"Embrace it," smiled the woman, nodding encouragingly towards the ball of water. "Bring to bear its power to make the world clean again."

Clarke made no move to touch the water and eyed the woman critically.

The woman smile widened, no doubt understanding Clarke's hesitation.

"It will not hurt you water child."

Clarke grimaced at the woman's words but still found herself bringing her hand out, palm up and resting next to the woman's. Clarke watched the woman carefully, preparing mentally for the pain, as the woman brought the ball of water towards Clarke's outstretched hand. The woman tipped her hand and the ball of water slowly started to slide from the woman's palm towards Clarks.

Clarke flinched as the ball of water was now fully resting in her hand.

"Do you feel its power, child?"

Clarke could feel the water it vibrating softly against her palm. It was humming, and the energy it gave off made her legs shake as the power began to travel Clarke's hands and then into her very veins. The water orb began to glow in her hand, brighter and brighter as the humming continued getting louder and louder, as it pushed its way into Clarke's body.

Cold water seeped into her pores, and surged around her skin, rising up her arms, and burying themselves into her soul mark, creating intricate rivers of water on her body. Clarke gasped as she felt the water began to swirl into her tree pattern on her back. The water on her body was a small amount yet the weight of the water was almost enough to bring her to her knees.

The woman stepped forward, extending her arm to place her palm against Clarke's chest, right on top of her _Azgeda_ mark. The touch was like a catalyst. The humming and power instantly flowed to Clarke's heart, coiling around her, tightening in her chest until she felt as if it would explode.

"Remember Nirvelli, protect our people."

Clarke gasped, as one of the last things her father had ever said to her reached her ears.

Suddenly, Lexa's voice cut through the haze.

"Now Clarke!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well what do you think? Enjoy it? Hate it? Sorry about the end, I am going to be honest I struggled with it. I might come back later to fix it. Please comment and kudos!


	16. PSA

Ok guys! I have some bad news…and some good news!

I'm going to start with the bad news. This story will not be finished and will be taken down in the coming week. So if you love it, download it, copy and paste it, do what you need to do, because it will be gone. I don't know how many times I wished a fanfiction writer would give the readers a warning before taking down stories. Some of my favorite stories I have ever read were taken down unexpectedly, and alas…they must live on only in my memory.

So just to reiterate, this story will be taken down in 7 days. I repeat 7 DAYS!

Also, I am sorry I never finished this story. Trust me, the reason I never finished and the reason this is being taken down is the good news…I hope.

On to the good news! So between my two main stories on this platform, Confessions of an Angel and The Guardians, I got insanely inspired…and as a result...

*suspenseful drum tapping*

I WROTE A BOOK!

As most of you know, I haven't updated any of these stories in a while, much to most of your frustration—but this was because I have been working diligently on my book. Which leads me to why I am forced to take these stories down—these stories have greatly influenced my book. I have tried to mold the two stories into one awesome-ass book. Which I think I accomplished, but who knows, we will see!

The book is called The Seven, and it is written by me, Courtney Praski. If you guys are interested in reading it, it can be purchased on Amazon, and there is a Kindle Version. Both versions are hard to find on Amazon, as they were just made available today and the cover art is even on there since there is an 8-hour delay. So—if you just plug in my name (Courtney Praski) it should take your right to both versions.

I am also working on with Kobo and Nook as well to get those platforms out. Also, I created a Tumblr account for the book. So if you guys read it, have questions about it, or just want to reach out to me, I can be reached on there .com. Keep in mind, the book is really new (like just made available today new) and the Tumblr page is equally new so there may be only a few posts there.

If you guys do read the book, please review it. I have only had a few trusted friends read it so far, and the feedback was positive, but I would like to hear from you as well! You guys have supported me so much in my writing career with my fanfiction, and it was because of all your comments that I felt confident enough to branch out into writing my own book. So really, this book is because of you, and I cannot thank you guys enough for your support over the years.

Ok, that's it—this is my farewell. I most likely will not be posting any more fanfiction for a while. Once again, thank you guys so much for your support over the years, and I wish you all only the best in life!

Thank you!


End file.
